I Know I'm Just Your Sex Partner (2nd Version)
by Kim Eun Seob
Summary: Chap 9 End! Jaejoong harus bertahan saat hyung kandungnya sendiri tega memperlakukannya seperti seonggok sampah tak berguna. Bahkan dia mencintai hyung-nya sendiri. Cukup sudah penderitaan seorang Jung Jaejoong. YAOI/INCEST/BDSM/kemungkinan MPREG/ANGST /YUNJAE FANFICTION
1. Chapter 1

I Know I'm Just Your Sex Partner (Second Version)

By: Kim Eun Seob

Twitter: MJaeseob

.

.

.

YUNJAE FANFICTION

.

.

.

WARNING

KHUSUS DEWASA/DIBAWAH 17 TAHUN WAJIB MENJAUH

YAOI/INCEST/BDSM/kemungkinan MPREG/ANGST BUANGEEEEEEEETTTTTTT/YANG BACA WAJIB REVIEW, LAU GAK BERARTI DOSA YA. HAHAAAAAA

.

.

.

SUMMARY  
Jaejoong harus bertahan saat hyung kandungnya sendiri tega memperlakukannya seperti seonggok sampah tak berguna. Bahkan dia mencintai hyung-nya sendiri. Cukup sudah penderitaan seorang Jung Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

Guntur menggelegar, menandakan disana sedang hujan deras. Seoul tampak masih ramai dengan padat kendaraannya meskipun hujan deras. Beberapa orang ketakutan saat mendengar suara kilat dan Guntur yang saling bersahutan. Kalau bukan tuntutan pekerjaan, orang-orang disana pasti sudah bergelung dengan selimut mereka dimalam hari ini.

Namun, ada seorang namja cantik yang tak takut dengan suara petir yang sebesar apapun. Dia tak takut akan hal itu, karena hal yang lebih menakutkan kini berada tepat didepannya. **JUNG JAEJOONG**, nama dari namja cantik yang kini meringkuk pasrah dengan apa yang akan dilakukan orang dihadapannya.

PLAK

"hiks…ampun hyung" lirihnya saat merasakan perih dipipinya.

Bukan kali ini saja hyung-nya menamparnya. Terlalu sering. Bahkan hyung-nya selalu bilang dia salah dan salah, lalu harus dihukum. Jaejoong yakin, orang didepannya ini adalah titisan iblis. Bukan hyung-nya yang baik dan selalu merangkulnya kala dia ketakutan dulu.

"Ampun?" ujar suara namja yang dipanggilnya hyung itu.

PLAK

"AMPUN KAU BILANG?!" gertaknya keras setelah menampar pipi pucat itu entah untuk yang keberapa kali.

PLAK

BUGH

"Agh hyung hiks… appo" lirihnya lagi setelah mendapat tendangan telak diperutnya.

"berani-beraninya kau ke club hah? Ingin jadi apa? Anak nakal? Pelacur? Atau apa HAH?!" bentaknya lagi.

"hiks…hiks… aku hanya diajak Junsu tadi hyung hiks… aku janji tidak akan kesana lagi hiks…" mohon namja cantik itu lagi.

"Ya, kupastikan kau tidak akan menginjak tempat kotor itu lagi setelah ini" ucap hyung-nya bengis.

TRAK

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH HYUUUUUUUUNG APPOOOOOO HIKS HIKS APPOOOOO HYUUUUUUUNG AAAAAAAAAAARRRGGGGGGGHHH" pekik namja cantik itu saat mata kakinya dinjak sedemikian keras dengan tumit hyung-nya.

Mau melawan? Kalian pikir dia sekuat itu? karena hyung-nya, dia menjadi anak yang lemah, karena hyungnya dia menjadi anak rumahan dan kuper. Hanya saja, karena hyung-nya juga dia bisa kuat menahan rasa sakit dihatinya, bahkan terlalu kebal untuk menjauh dari rasa sakit itu.

SRAK

Hyung-nya menghempaskan Jaejoong keatas ranjangnya. Seringaian dan kemarahan menyatu dimata musang itu. tanpa perlu menunggu lama, namja cantik itu sudah dalam keadaan telanjang bulat. Memangnya dia bisa melawan dan menolak? Berani? Maka matilah dia.

"Hyung aku mohon ampuni aku hyung hiks…hiks… aku tidak mau lagi hiks…hiks… jebaaallll" mohonnya tanpa lelah, meskipun dia tahu, hati hyung-nya kini membeku dan tak akan pernah mencair.

"Diam dan nikmati saja hukumanmu"

Dimulailah aksi sang hyung. Hukuman yang mengharuskannya membuka lebar selangkangan adik kandungnya itu.

"AAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHH" pekik kesakitan menggema bersamaan dengan petir yang semakin membuat bulu kuduk merinding.

Hyung-nya memasukkan kasar junior besarnya kedalam rectum namja cantik itu. tentu saja hanya aka nada jeritan pilu tertahan dari namja cantik aka jung Jaejoong itu. airmata selalu menggenang saat hyung-nya merobek rektumnya. Bahkan Jaejoong sering buang air besar bersamaan dengan darah yang sudah lama bersarang dilubangnya.

Memang bukan kali ini saja hyung-nya menghukumnya dan melecehkannya. Hal itu sudah berlangsung sejak Jaejoong berumur 10 tahun, dan hyung-nya aka **JUNG YUNHO** berumur 17 tahun. Sebelum itu, hyung-nya adalah namja terbaik yang pernah ada disampingnya.

Selalu begitu, sebelum orang tua mereka bercerai dan mengharuskan Jaejoong yang masih butuh kehangatan seorang appa itu memilih meninggalkan Yunho dan eomma-nya yang tengah sakit parah.

Dari awal Jaejoong memang sangat dekat dengan appa-nya, karena eomma-nya adalah seorang wanita karir yang jarang dirumah, mengharuskan appa-nya yang pengagguran bisa terus bermain bersama Jaejoong kecil. Jaejoong mengajak Yunho hyung-nya, namun hyung-nya malah menatapnya datar dan membiarkannya pergi begitu saja.

Sayangnya, Jaejoong salah. Appa-nya tidak benar-benar menyayanginya. Appa-nya bahkan berniat menjualnya kepada germo untuk menjadikannya pelacur kecil ditempat appa-nya. Jaejoong-pun kabur dan kembali kerumah dimana ada Yunho dan eomma-nya. Namun hal paling mengerikan terjadi, hyung-nya mengusirnya dan mencemo'ohnya dengan kata-kata kasar.

"Kenapa kau kembali hah? Pergi saja sana dengan appa mu itu! Eomma sudah meninggal, kau juga tak akan menemukannya. KHA!" pekik Yunho kala itu.

Jaejoong yang waktu itu memang masih belia dan hanya bisa mengerti akan perasaan nyaman dan takut, terus memohon pada hyung-nya agar hyung-ny memaafkannya. Akhirnya, beginilah dia, hyung-nya sangat over protective padanya. Bahkan Jaejoong yang kini berumur 17 tahun, tak diperbolehkan berjalan dengan pacarnya apalagi sampai kelihatan Yunho hyung-nya.

Salah salah dia akan berakhir seperti ini. Jaejoong akui dia sudah kotor. Yunho hyung-nya lah yang tlah merenggut harta paling berharga miliknya. Namun, entah kenapa tak ada sedikitpun niatnya untuk lari dari rumah itu. Dia selalu yakin bahwa hyung-nya yang manis dan baik akan kembali, entah kapanpun itu.

"Akh appo hyung hiks…hiks AKH AKH" Jaejoong yakin jika hole-nya pasti berdarah lagi. Sakitnya sama, bahkan sekarang semakin sakit. Jaejoong hanya bisa bersyukur jika sampai sekarang dia tidak terserang penyakit HIV dan sebagainya.

"BRENGSEK AKH AKH AKH AAAAAAARRRRGGHH TIGHT OHHH JAEEEEHHH AKH AKH AKH" raung Yunho saat juniornya terus menghentak-hentak jauh keddalam hole Jaejoong.

Entah setan apa yang merasuki seorang Jung Yunho. Yang pasti, semenjak Jaejoong meninggalkannya, dia merasa adiknya itu memang tidak pantas disayangi. Adik yang nakal dan pembangkang seperti jaejoong memang harus tahu apa itu rasa sakit. Seperti yang dialaminya saat harus merawat eomma-nya dan menjalankan karir eomma-nya di perusahaan secara bersamaan diumurnya yang baru menginjak 17 tahun.

Sekarang, dia sudah 24 tahun. Tak peduli jika Jaejoong akan memukulnya atau paling tidak kabur dari rumah, dia tak peduli lagi. hanya saja yang membuiatnya bingung, kenapa Jaejoong tidak pergi saja dari rumah ini?

JLEB

JLEB

TRASH

"ARGH mmppphhhhss" Jaejoong memekik saat Yunho mengeluarkan juniornya dan masuk lagi dengan keras sehingga menubruk tepian rectum-nya yang membiru dan bengkak.

Namun teriakkan itu dicela Yunho dengan ciuman kasarnya. Tangannya yang tadi menggenggam erat pinggul Jaejoong, kini sibuk meremas dada dan junior Jaejoong tak kalah kasar. Dia malah sangat senang mendengar teriakkan pedih dari adiknya. Tak peduli lagi dengan dosa. tak peduli lagi dengan sebutan…

Dia SADISM, dan adiknya…

MASOCHIST….

JLEB

JLEB

JLEB

Pandangan Jaejoong mulai mengabur tatkala junior hyungnya semakin mengoyak rectum-nya. Dia yakin besok dia akan menjadi olok-olokkan temannya lagi karena berjalan terseok-seok. Bahkan dia sudah seperti yeoja yang bisa mens, ketika lukanya robek saat dia memaksa berjalan dan darah membasahi celananya.

"Euuunnghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

CROOOOOOOTTT

Yunho melenguh panjang kala mencapai puncaknya. Dilihatnya jaejoong yang sudah terkapar tak bersuara lagi, hanya ada deru napas kasar yang keluar dari hidung bangir adiknya itu kala Yunho melepaskan tautan ditubuh mereka.

"Heh" Yunho menyeriangai puas melihat hasil perbuatannya.

Segera saja Yunho menenteng celananya yang tadi dia lepas, dan berjalan santai ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Jaejoong tanpa berniat menyelimuti tubuh yang memucat dingin dimalam sejuk seperti sekarang.

.

.

.

TRIIINGGG TRIIIIING

Yunho baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, lalu telepon dimeja nakasnya berdering, bersamaan dengan handphone-nya yang juga tak kalah berdering nyaring. Yunho menghela napas panjang saat melihat ID pemanggil di handphone-nya lalu mengabaikan hp-nya dan justru mengangkat telpon rumahnya dulu.

"Yeob-"

"YAK ANAK BRENGSEK! CEPAT KIRIM UANG! AKU KELAPARAN! CEPAT BAWA JOONGIE PADAKU!" teriak suara disebrang telepon sana. Yunho mengernyitkan dahi-nya kesal. Dia tahu suara siapa itu. tentu saja suara appa-nya.

"Mati saja sana!"

BRAK

Sekuat tenaga Yunho menghancurkan telepon genggam itu kelantai dimana dia berpijak sekarang. Sedikitpun dia tak berniat mengangkat hp-nya yang masih bordering dengan ID pemanggil "Jessica My Sweetheart". Oh… tentu saja yeoja itu yang menamai seperti itu di hp Yunho.

PIP

Yunho mematikan hp-nya dan langsung terlelap tidur. Mengingat-ingat bagaimana juniornya mengerang dilubang Jaejoong.

"SHIT" bahkan juniornya kembali tegang hanya dengan membayangkannya.

.

.

.

TING TONG

Suara bell rumah pagi minggu itu cukup mengganggu tidur seorang Jung Yunho. Dengan cepat dia menutup telinganya dengan bantal. Siapa lagi yang berani mengganggu tidurnya kalau bukan teman-teman Jaejoong yang pasti ingin mengajak Jaejoong menghambur-hamburkan uang dihari minggu ini.

Sementara itu, Jaejoong yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, berjalan tertatih menuju pintu masuk rumah. Tubuhnya benar-benar masih sakit. Namja cantik itu bahkan sudah menelan 2 pil penahan rasa sakit, namun nyeri itu tetap datang. Jaejoong tak peduli jika dia sudah menjadi pecandu obat penahan rasa sakit sekarang.

"Tunggu!" ucapnya pelan yang tak akan didengar pelaku pemencet bell rumah itu.

Ting Tong

CKLEK

"JAE!" Junsu sang pelaku penekan bell rumah itu langsung menghambur memeluk Jaejoong kala pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan wajah Jaejoong.

"Awww… apa yang kau lakukan eoh? Cepat masuk!" gerutu Jaejoong saat Junsu dengan kejam menambah sakit ditubuhnya.

"Hahahaaaa… nee~~~" girang Junsu.

"Jangan lupakan aku hyuuuuuung" pekik temannya yang bak tiang yang tak lain tak bukan adalah food monster alias Changmin. "Saatnya makaaaaaaaaaaaann"

Jaejoong hanya menghela napas panjang saat Junsu dan Changmin mulai mengorak abrik kulkasnya. Mau tak mau dia pasti harus membereskan rumah ini lagi. Tentu saja dia, memangnya dia berani meminta pembantu pada Yunho hyung-nya? Hell NO! Jangan harap dia berani.

.

.

.

"eh ada Su-ie dan Minnie ya? Apa kabar?" ujar Yunho ramah saat dia turun dari kamarnya menuju meja makan.

"Baik hyung. Hyung kerja hari ini? Rapi sekali" selidik Junsu.

"Babo! Mana ada orang kerja kantoran seperti Yunho hyung memakai baju santai kaos dan jeans seperti itu untuk kerja. Tentu saja untuk kencan dengan pacarnya. Ya kan hyung?" ujar Changmin menggoda Yunho.

"Hahhaaaa… kau sangat cerdas Min! Ya sudah hyung pergi dulu ne! Annyeong!" Yunho pun melenggang pergi meninggalkan 3 orang yang menatapnya dari meja makan.

Junsu dan Changmin tertawa geli dengan tingkah Yunho. Namun, hal itu tak membuat namja cantik didepan mereka tersenyum sedikitpun. Hatinya terlalu sakit saat melihat hyung-nya bahkan sangat akrab dengan Junsu dan Changmin. Kenapa tidak dengannya?

'Kencan?' tanya Jaejoong dalam hatinya. Bibirnya langsung tersenyum getir. 'Hati-hati dijalan hyung' ujarnya lagi dalam hati.

"Jae! ayo cepat makan, setelah itu kita jalan ke Mall ne" seru Junsu semangat.

"Ne! besokkan hari perpisahan kita disekolah. Pasti sangat menyedihkan. Makanya hari inni kita jalan-jalan ne" tambah Changmin dengan mulutnya yang masih sibuk mengunyah.

'Besok hari perpisahan. Apa Yunho hyung mau datang?' batin Jaejoong bertanya-tanya.

"Jae?" Junsu menatap Jaejoong bingung.

"Mian, sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut kalian jalan-jalan. Aku sepertinya demam" aku Jaejoong jujur.

"Jeongmalyo?" pekik Junsu dan Changmin yang memang agak curiga ketika melihat Jaejoong yang tampak pucat dan tak bersemangat.

Lalu dimulailah acara rawat-merawat Jaejoong, yang pastinya hanya bisa mengulum senyum melihat tingkah kedua temannya.

.

.

.

Malam itu, adalah malam paling mengerikan bagi Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang menunggu Yunho pulang cukup terkejut saat melihat Yunho mabuk dan membawa teman-temannya yang Jaejoong kenali sebagai Seunghyun dan Siwon.

"Hai manis" tegur Siwon yang kini memerangkap tubuh kecil Jaejoong yang bergetar ketakutan.

"Hahahaaaa sepertinya adikmu ingin bermain-main dengan kami Yun. Bolehkah kami memuaskannya mala mini saja?" ujar Seunghyun yang tengah membaringkan Yunho di sofa.

"Ya! Terserah kalian saja. Tidur saja dengan namja itu. lubangnya sangat sempit. Kalian pasti suka. Jja!" Yunho sangat mabuk saat itu, bahkan tak sadar jika Jaejoong memohon pertolongannya saat Siwon dan Seunghyun mulai menelanjanginya didepan Yunho yang tengah tidur pulas.

"Jangan jeball hyung hiks…hiks…" Jaejoong memohon pada Seunghyun dan Siwon yang hanya tertawa meledek.

"Ayolah cantik. Kau pasti akan menikmatinya hahahaaaa" tawa Seunghyun menggelegar kala itu.

Jaejoong takut. Sangat takut. Kenapa Yunho hyung-nya begitu kejam? Kenapa tak ada sedikitpun belas kasihan untuknya? Kenapa ini terjadi padanya. Bagaimana bisa hyung-nya membiarkan teman-temannya membobol lubangnya seperti ini?

"ARGH hiks…hiks… appo huks…huks…" jerit Jaejoong pilu saat Siwon dan Seunghyun yang sudah membuat kissmark bertebaran ditubuhnya kini memasuki lubangnya bersamaan. Sungguh, bahkan ini lebih sakit daripada saat Yunho menenggelamkan vibrator dilubangnya.

"Aaaahhhhhh" erang Seunghyun dan Siwon saat klimaks menghampiri mereka yang menumpahkan klimaksnya dimulut dan tubuh Jaejoong.

BRUGH

Dengan kejam, mereka menghempaskan tubuh telanjang Jaejoong dilantai dingin. Keduanya pun pergi dari rumah mereka, meninggalkan Jaejoong yang menatap wajah Yunho disebrangnya yang tidur dengan nyamannya.

"Hyung… saranghae" gumam Jaejoong lirih sebelum mata beningnya menutup.

Apalagi hal paling mengerikan didunia ini?

Orang tua mu bercerai

Kau harus memilih antara appa dan eomma-mu

Hampir dijual appa-mu sendiri

Tidak diterima dengan baik lagi oleh hyung sendiri

Diperkosa dan menjadi budak sex hyung-mu sendiri

Hyung-mu bahkan tak peduli saat tubuhmu dijamah teman-temannya

Gilanya lagi, kau mencintai hyung-mu sendiri

Katakan! Apalagi hal paling mengerikan didunia ini?

.

.

.

Yunho terbangun dari tidurnya yang sangat nyaman. Sofa mahal itu lumayan bisa membuat pemiliknya mengerang keenakkan. Saat bangun, indra penciumannya mencium bau lezat dari arah dapur. Dia tahu, pasti Jaejoong yang tengah memasak. Sayangnya, tak sedikitpun Yunho ingat dengan apa yang terjadi tadi malam.

"sudah bangun hyung? Ayo sarapan" ajak Jaejoong dengan senyum manisnya yang membuat Yunho jengah. Namun, lapar yang menderanya mengharuskannya duduk dan menyantap makanan dimeja makan itu.

"Kau rapi sekali, mau kemana?" tanya Yunho datar saat melihat pakaian Jaejoong. Jaejoong sedikit senang, karena hyung-nya memperhatikan penampilannya.

"Hari ini hari perpisahan disekolah hyung. Apa hyung mau ikut? Dan… setelah itu aku ingin menjenguk kuburan eomma" Jaejoong berkata hati-hati.

"Apa kau ingin aku ikut?" Yunho menatap Jaejoong dingin sesaat menhentikan denting sendoknya. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum kikuk dan menggeleng cepat.

"Hyung tidak ikut juga tak apa" Jaejoong tersenyum lagi. Sungguh, Yunho benci melihat senyum Jaejoong. Jika tidak ingin tersenyum, lebih baik tidak usah senyum sekalian. Seperti itulah unek-unek Yunho pada Jaejoong. YUnho menghela napas panjang.

"Jangan pergi sebelum aku mengajakmu pergi" tegas Yunho.

"Hyung?" Jaejoong menerka-nerka, benarkah hyung-nya akan ikut?. "Gomawoo" seru Jaejoong girang.

"ne, setelah itu temani hyung ke Mall" ujar Yunho. Jaejoong kembali melonjak senang dalam hatinya. Hyung-nya mau berjalan dengannya? Sungguh keajaiban. Apa ini hadiah dari Tuhan yang sudah menyakitinya tadi malam? Ah… Jaejoong tak ingin ambil pusing.

.

.

.

Mobil mewah Jung itu terparkir rapi dilapangan depan sekolah Jaejoong. Jangan tanya apa yang membuat mobil itu ada disana. Tentu saja untuk menghadiri acara perpisahan adiknya.

"JAE!" pekik Junsu yang berlari kearah Jaejoong kemudian disusul dengan Changmin yang ikut menuju Jaejoong. Sedangkan Yunho hanya menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah anak-anak remaja didepannya.

"Ayo foto-foto!" seru keduanya yang disambut anggukan oleh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong akan melangkah mengikuti temannya, tapi dia teringat pada Yunho hyung-nya yang tertinggal dibelakang. Lalu saat keddua mata itu bertemu, hanya ada isyarat 'pergilah' dari hyung-nya.

"Haaahhh" Jaejoong menghela napas panjang. Dia sangat ingin berfoto bersama orang yang dicintainya itu. Tapi, cukup dia tahu bahwa itu hanyalah harapan semu.

Jaejoong dan beberapa temannya sibuk berfoto, hingga sebuah seruan dari Junsu yang memanggil Yunho cukup membuat Jaejoong tersenyum manis. Yah, junsu mengajak Yunho foto bersama mereka. Lumayanlah, walaupun tak berfoto berdua, yang penting kali ini dia punya foto bersama hyung-nya selain foto kecilnya dulu.

1

2

3

JPREET

Suara kamera pun menandakan bahwa foto mereka telah diambil. Foto itu cukup membuat teman Jaejoong yang memfoto mereka mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Didalam foto itu, Jung Jaejoong yang berdiri paling pinggir, menatap sendu hyung-nya. Tapi, teman Jaejoong yang memotret mereka ramai-ramai itu tak ambil pusing. Toh, bukan urusannya kan. Hmmm.

Acara perpisahan selesai, kedua Jung bersaudara itu pun kembali menyusuri jalan dengan mobil mewah mereka.

"Hyung, boleh aku bertanya?" tanya Jaejoong memecah keheningan.

"Hm?" Yunho tetap focus pada jalan.

"bo- bolehkah aku kuliah bersama Changmin di Canada?" Jaejoong meremas-remas bajunya, dia takut Yunnho akan marah.

"Kalau kau punya uang" sinis Yunho.

"Ma- maksudnya?" Jaejoong mengernyit bingung.

"Tentu saja kau boleh kuliah dimanapun,…" ucapan Yunho membuat Jaejoong hampir bertanya 'jeongmalyo?', sayangnya, pikiran itu langsung pudar begitu saja. "…asal kau gunakan uangmu sendiri. Kau pikir aku ini appa-mu yang akan memberimu uang?" ejek Yunho.

NYUT

Jaejoong tersenyum miris menatap jalan. Hatinya sakit sekali diejek, diolok-olok sedemikian rupa oleh orang yang dicintainya itu. tanpa terasa, airmata turun begitu saja, membuatnya harus cepat-cepat mengusap kasar airmatanya.

.

.

.

Seharian beraktivitas di acara perpisahan dan berdo'a di kuburan eomma-nya, Jaejoong dan Yunho yang berjalan gagah didepannya kini memasuki Mall. Jaejoong terus membuntuti hyungnya. Sampai matanya melotot kaget saat melihat hyung-nya memasuki toko yang menjual berbagai macam Tuxedo mahal.

"Pilihkan yang cocok untukku" titah Yunho pada Jaejoong yang tanpa diperintah dua kali langsung mengambil Tuxedo terbaik untuk hyung-nya. Tuxedo hitam pekat yang sangat cocok untuk tubuh proporsional hyung-nya.

"Ini pasti sangat cocok untukmu!" girang Jaejoong saat Yunho mengambil Tuxedo itu. Hyung-nya tak menolak sedikitpun.

"Pilihlah satu untukmu" ujar Yunho yang menghilang ditengah antrian pembayaran. Meninggalkan Jaejoong yang terpaku ditempat.

Seumur hidupnya, ini adalah kali pertama hyung-nya membelikan dia sesuatu setelah 7 tahun berlalu. Tanpa perlu waktu lama Jaejoong sudah memilih tuxedo incarannya. Tuxedo putih yang sangat sepadan dengan kulit putihnya. Jaejoong langsung mematut dirinya di cermin.

Dia mengkhayal, kalau saat ini dia tengah dalam acara pernikahan. Hyung-nya yang menggunakan tuxedo hitam, sangat cocok dengannya yang menggunakan tuxedo putih. Jaejoong terkikik geli mengingat khayalan tingkat tingginya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak pantas memakainya" ujar Yunho yang ternyata sudah berdiri dibelakangnya. Jaejoong terkesiap mendengarnya. "Kembalikan tuxedo itu. kau beli ditempat lain saja, nanti kuberi uang" tandas Yunho yang langsung membayar tuxedo mahalnya.

Jaejoong benar-benar sakit hati. Dia sangat-sangat malu pada beberapa orang yang memandangnya. Apa dirinya benar-benar tidak pantas memakainya? Ahhh… kalau saja Jaejoong tahu, sedari tadi para pelayan di toko itu menatap kagum dan iri sekaligus pada kemolekan wajah dan tubuh Jaejoong, yang bahkan akan tetap tampan dan cantik sekaligus walau hanya menggunakan kaos gembel sekalipun.

Selalu saja. Yunho hyung-nya membuat luka dihatinya semakin menganga dan mungkin sudah mengeluarkan darah, lalu membuatnya mati perlahan. Dengan hati yang ngilu, Jaejoong mengembalikan tuxedo putihnya tadi. Senyum miris itu bersemayam lagi diwajahnya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong duduk tenang di jok belakang, memandang kagum Yunho yang sibuk menyetir yang mungkin akan berubah jika dia berusaha menunjukkan kasih sayangnya pada Yunho hyungnya itu. Mungkinkah hyung-nya itu juga mencintainya? Ah… tidak tidak. Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. 'Berhenti berkhayal Jae!' rutuknya dalam hati.

"Hyung, boleh aku bertanya?" tanya Jaejoong takut-takut.

"Hm" hanya gumaman lagi yang digunakan Yunho untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong, dia tetap focus menyetir.

"U- untuk apa membeli Tuxedo?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Hyung akan bertunangan besok dengan Jessica noona yang sering datang kerumah"

JDEEEEERRRRRRRRRR

Jaejoong tak bisa berkata apapun lagi. Kalau boleh, biarkan dia mati sekarang. Kenapa? kenapa secepat itu? kenapa tak sesuai harapannya? Kenapa Tuhan hanya memberinya harapan semu? Kenapa?

"Besok kau ikut hyung ke salon. Kita make up sama-sama. Agar tak ada yang curiga padaku. Bisa gawat jika orang-orang tahu adikku yang buruk rupa dan aku benci tak menghadiri pesta pertunanganku. Benarkan?" ucap Yunho sarkastik.

TES

Kembali, lagi-lagi Yunho menjatuhkan airmata namja cantik itu. Kenapa Yunho sekejam itu padanya? Kenapa harus dia yang dibenci Yunho? Andai Jaejoong tahu dan mengerti seperti apa appa-nya waktu itu, tak mungkin dia meninggalkan hyung dan eomma-nya. Anak kecil seperti dia hanya tahu bermain, tak mengerti jika appa-nya penjudi dan segala macamnya.

"Ne, hyung"

Bullshit. Jaejoong mencintai hyung-nya. Bagaimana bisa dia sanggup menyaksikan pertunangan orang yang dicintainya itu dengan yeoja yang diketahuinya sudah 3 tahun berpacaran dengan hyung-nya itu aka Jessica? Bohong semuanya. Teruslah begini, yang penting hyung-nya senang bukan?

Lagipula, jika hyung-nya tahu kalau dia marah, cemburu, dan tak rela menghadiri acara itu, tidakkah dia semakin tampak menjijikan dan pantas dikucilkan? Menggelikan.

TBC…

Ini juga mengerikan. Entah kenapa kepikiran bikin ff ini. Yang suka dan ga suka, silakan review.


	2. Chapter 2

I Know I'm Just Your Sex Partner (Second Version)

By: Kim Eun Seob

Twitter: MJaeseob

.

.

.

YUNJAE FANFICTION

.

.

.

WARNING

KHUSUS DEWASA/DIBAWAH 17 TAHUN WAJIB MENJAUH

YAOI/INCEST/BDSM/kemungkinan MPREG/ANGST BUANGEEEEEEEETTTTTTT/YANG BACA WAJIB REVIEW, LAU GAK BERARTI DOSA YA. HAHAAAAAA

.

.

.

SUMMARY  
Jaejoong harus bertahan saat hyung kandungnya sendiri tega memperlakukannya seperti seonggok sampah tak berguna. Bahkan dia mencintai hyung-nya sendiri. Cukup sudah penderitaan seorang Jung Jaejoong.

.

**Takut kalian ga ngerti, mohon baca dulu versi pertama. Karena diversi terakhir, kedua versi sebelumnya bakal dituangkan lagi. Karena, semua tokoh dicerita adalah wujud renkarnasi dari tokoh sebelumnya.**

.

Chapter 2

"hyung enggghhhhh" Jaejoong melenguh lemas saat Yunho membuat kissmark di pusar-nya. Tubuhnya menggeliat tak karuan saat Yunho mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangannya, membuatnya hanya bisa menggeliat dan menegangkan seluruh saraf-nya saat menerima rangsangan yang menghantui tubuhnya.

Malam setelah mereka pulang dari membeli keperluan Yunho untuk pertunangan besok, Yunho kembali menjajahi tubuh Jaejoong. Jujur saja, sebenarnya Jaejoong sangat takut jika Yunho kembali membobol rectum-nya. Jaejoong bahkan masih bisa merasakan ngilu di rektumnya akibat perlakuan teman hyung-nya. Tapi, sudahlah. Toh Yunho tak akan peduli. Sejenak Jaejoong menimbang,

Apakah waktu itu Yunho bicara pada temannya dalam keadaan setengah sadar?

Atau

Yunho benar-benar mabuk dan langsung terlelap?

Sudahlah Jae, apapun yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Yunho malam itu, tak akan bisa merubah hyung-mu menjadi kasihan padamu, justru mungkin dia malah semakin memandangmu jijik. Lagipula, besok hyung-mu akan bertunangan dengan kekasihnya. Cintamu benar-benar bertepuk sebelah tangan Jae. Terima saja nasibmu.

"HYUNG!" pekik Jaejoong saat tersadar dari renungannya karena Yunho sudah membobol rektumnya. Benar dugaannya, rasanya masih sakit. Yah, setidaknya dia sadar, bahwa setelah ini dia harus meminum **obat penahan rasa sakit** itu lagi.

"Enngghhh akh akh akh akh Jaehh akah akh enggghhh ouuuhhh Jaehhh akh" desah Yunho menggila saat menggenjotkan juniornya dalam rectum Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya bisa menggigit punggung pergelangan tangannya untuk meredam jeritannya karena rasa sakit yang menderanya. Jaejoong harap, setelah bertunangan, hyung-nya akan memberinya waktu untuk memulihkan rektumnya. Biarlah hatinya pedih jika harus membayangkan bagaimana orang yang dicintainya itu bercumbu dengan orang lain.

Jaejoong terus merenung, hingga saat Yunho memuntahkan sperma-nya kedalam rectum-nya, dia pun terkapar diatas ranjangnya. Seperti biasa, Yunho akan meninggalkannya begitu saja sesudah mendapatkan kepuasannya. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan Jaejoong yang akan selalu ada disaat dia butuh.

3 jam setelah itu, Jaejoong terbangun dari pingsannya. Dilihatnya kesekitar kamarnya, kosong. Yah, tentu saja. Apa dia sedang berpikir bahwa Yunho aka nada disampingnya? Babo!

Sesaat Jaejoong tertegun melihat tangannya pergelangan tangannya yang berdarah. Perlahan Jaejoong mendudukkan tubuh telanjangnya, bersandar pada meja nakas. Tangannya meraba laci meja lalu mengambil obat dan perban.

Jaejoong meringis saat meneteskan antiseptic pada lukanya, setelah itu dia segera mem-perban pergelangan tangannya. Matanya tampak ingin terlelap, tapi tubuhnya benar-benar sakit. Obat penahan rasa sakit yang kini dalam genggamannya langsung ditunggak-nya. Yah, lumayan membuat Jaejoong berhenti meringis. Walaupun kini tengah mengalir sesuatu dari lubang hidungnya.

TES

Jaejoong samar-samar memperhatikan air putih dalam gelas yang digenggamnya. Matanya tampak mengernyit.

TES

Jaejoong membuka matanya sedikit lebar, memastikan bahwa penglihatannya salah. Bibir itupun tersenyum dalam lelapnya. Tangannya perlahan jatuh bersamaan gelas yang masih dalam genggamannya. Wajahnya tersenyum, matanya mengatup rapat. Miris.

Gelas itu beriak akibat hentakan tangan Jaejoong. Membuat sesuatu berwarna merah pekat semakin teraduk dalam cairan air putih.

Darah.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, Jaejoong bangun pagi-pagi sekedar membereskan rumah dan memasak sarapan untuk dia dan hyung-nya. Ya, sepertinya Jaejoong melupakan sesuatu hari ini.

CKLEK

Pintu kamar hyung-nya terbuka dan menampakkan sosok tampan dan angkuh sekaligus didepan seorang Jung Jaejoong. Yunho mengernyit saat melihat Jaejoong sibuk menata makanan dimeja makan. Kemudian ditatapnya jam dinding yang kini menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi. Oh, HELL NO!.

"Apa yang seddang kau lakukan bodoh?" pekik Yunho garang menahan emosi saat Jaejoong duduk dimeja makan. Sedangkan Jaejoong kaget bukan main saat mendengar pekikkan garang hyung-nya.

"Hyung? A- ayo sarapan" ajak Jaejoong gugup. Dia tidak mengerti apa salahnya kali ini.

Yunho yang memang selalu tak bisa mengontrol amarahnya bila berhadapan dengan Jaejoong pun langsung menghampiri adik kandung-nya ahh atau budaknya itu. Jaejoong semakin ketakutan saat Yunho mendekatinya dengan langkah cepat dan mata yang sangat tajam menatapnya.

PLAK

"Cepat berkemas! Aku harus ke salon bodoh! Jam 11 aku akan segera bertunangan. Bagaimana bisa kau melupakannya?!" teriak Yunho keras setelah mendaratkan pukulannya dipipi Jaejoong yang kini memerah.

SRET

"hiks" Jaejoong lagi-lagi tak bisa menahan isakkannya saat Yunho mulai menjambak rambutnya.

"Kau sengaja hah?" geram Yunho.

"Hiks…mian hyung mian a- aku lupa hiks sungguh hiks"

BRUGH

Tubuh Jaejoong terpental begitu saja dilantai marmer istana hyung-nya itu setelah Yunho melepaskan jambakannya kasar. Jaejoong benar-benar tak tahu lagi harus mengatakan apa, tubuhnya sakit sekali sungguh.

"Aku tidak mau ambil pusing. Terserah kau mau jalan kaki atau merangkak sekalipun. Kalau sampai aku tak melihatmu diacara pertunanganku, kupastikan kau akan menerima ganjarannya. ARA?!"

BUGH

Kembali Yunho menghantamkan kakinya ke mata kaki Jaejoong yang masih memar akibat injakkannya kemarin. Yah, setidaknya Jaejoong yakin bahwa kakinya harus mendapatkan perawatan serius. Meski dia harus berpikir seribu kali tentang darimana dia akan mendapatkan uang-nya.

BRAK

Jaejoong masih dapat mendengar bagaimana suara pintu rumah yang dibanting Yunho dari luar. Jaejoong tersenyum miris, terdengar suara helaan napas keras dar mulutnya. Susah payah dia mencoba berjalan kekamarnya lalu pikirannya kembali melayang kepada hal yang sangat penting. Dia lupa, mau pakai baju apa di acara pertunangan hyung-nya? Kembali dia menghela napas panjang. Mungkin, seumur hidupnya dia akan tetap menjadi korban bully-an hyung-nya sendiri.

.

.

.

Acara pertunangan yang diadakan di Cassie Seoul Hotel itu berlangsung dengan meriah. Sejuta senyum tersemat diwajah semua tamu, tak terkecuali Jaejoong yang berdiri di salah satu kursi dengan meja kecil yang memang disiapkan untuk semua tamu uandangan.

Jangan berpikir senyum itu palsu! Namja cantik itu benar-benar tersenyum dengan ketulusan hatinya. Walau hatinya sakit, tapi dia bahagia karena akhirnya hyung-nya menemukan belahan jiwanya. Tidak seperti dirinya yang tak akan pernah bisa menggapai orang yang dicintainya.

"Mereka berdua sangat serasi ne!" seru Junsu saat yunho menyematkan cincin pertunangan dijari Jessica. Mendatangkan anggukan mantap dari Jaejoong.

"apa kau bahagia hyung?" tanya Changmin pada Jaejoong yang mengernyit menatap Changmin bingung.

"Hahahaaa… kau ini, tentu saja aku bahagia" Jaejoong tertawa renyah menanggapi pertanyaan Changmin.

PROK

PROK

PROK

Sorak sorai tepuk tangan memenuhi ruangan yang sudah ditata seelegan mungkin itu saat kedua insan didepan sana sudah menyematkan cincin pasangan masing-masing.

TES

"aku benar-benar terharu" Jaejoong cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya dan tertawa penuh arti dihadapan Junsu dan Changmin. Sayangnya, 'Changmin sangat mengenal Jaejoong dalam arti lain'.

.

.

.

Hari sudah sangat sore saat Jaejoong diam-diam meninggalkan sesi makan-makan dalam acara pertunangan Yunho. Tanpa sadar 2 orang tengah mengikutinya.

PUK

"eh?" Jaejoong membalikkan badannya saat seorang namja yang tidak dia kenal menepuk bahunya.

"Jaejoong kan?" tanya orang itu memastikan.

"Ah ya? Aku Jaejoong, kau siapa?" tanya Jaejoong balik. Namja tampan dengan mata sayu didepannya langsung mengulurkan jabatan tangan yang langsung disambut Jaejoong.

"Kim Hyun Joong, sepupu Jessica noona" senyum sumeringah pun terpampang dihadapan Jaejoong.

"eumm… boleh aku minta nomor ponselmu?" tanya Hyunjoong to the point. "Ah jangan salah paham. Aku hanya-"

"Hahahaaaa jangan berpikir aku tidak akan memberikan nomor ponselku" potong Jaejoong dan segera merogoh ponsel dalam saku celananya. "Ini nomerku" Jaejoongpun menunjukkan nomornya. Tentu saja Hyunjoong segera menyimpan di ponselnya.

"Go- gomawo yeppo si" ujar Hyun Joong tersenyum aneh dan langsung meninggalkan Jaejoong yang mengulum senyum melihat tingkah Hyun Joong.

Jaejoong kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Apa kalian ingat jika ada 2 orang yang mengikuti Jaejoong? Sayangnya, satu orang lagi, memang sengaja bersembunyi. Tujuannya mengikuti Jaejoong tampak seperti hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu.

"sudah kuduga. Kalian memang orang yang sama" gumamnya dengan senyum pedih disudut pohon jauh dari Jaejoong dan Hyunjoong yang kini sudah menghilang.

.

.

.

Jaejoong sedikit bersyukur karena sudah 2 minggu ini Yunho tidak pulang kerumah. Jadi dia memiliki kegiatan baru sekarang. Kemarin saat berjalan kaki setelah pulang dari acara hyung-nya, Jaejoong tak sengaja melihat tulisan pencarian pegawai. Lowongan kerja untuk menjadi seorang koki disebuah restoran. Disinilah dia sekarang, bekerja sebagai koki di Cojje Restaurant.

"aku ingin bertemu dengan koki yang memasak makanan ini. Ini makanan terlezat yang pernah kumakan" seru Jessica saat mencicipi makanan dihadapannya dengan lahap.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja. Untuk apa memanggil koki disini? Kita bisa memesan koki dari luar jika kau mau" tegas Yunho yang agak merasa familiar dengan rasa masakan yang bersarang dimulutnya sekarang.

"Aissshhhh… aku ingin dia yang memasak diacara pernikahan kita. Kenapa harus membuat menu luar jika menu Negara kita lebih lezat?" gerutu Jessica dengan bibir yang mengerucut sebal.

"Ya… terserah kau saja" Yunho kembali menikmati makanannya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan keluar dari restoran yang sudah ditutup. Restaurant ini hanya buka dari jam 9 pagi sampai jam 9 malam. Lumayan bukan? Untuk mengisi kebosanan Jaejoong dirumah, sekaligus mengumpulkan uang kalu-kalu Yunho sudah tak mau menampungnya lagi. bukankah jika Yunho menikah maka istana itu akan menjadi tempat tinggal dua pasangan itu? Jaejoong tersenyum miris.

CKIIIITT

"YAK! Aissshhhh" Jaejoong terperanjat kaget saat sebuah mobil hampir mematahkan kakinya kalau saja tak berhenti. Tapi saat melihat wajah sang pengendara, Jaejoong tahu kalau orang itu sengaja.

"Heee… ayo masuk!" seru namja yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Hyunjoong. Jaejoongpun bergegas masuk kedalam mobil itu.

Heran? Tidak usah heran kenapa Jaejoong bisa bersama Hyunjoong sekarang. Jaejoong cukup ramah untuk bisa didekati. Satu keuntungan untuk Hyunjoong yang menyukai namja cantik itu.

"apa kau sudah makan?" tanya Jaejoong.

"tentu saja belum. Kau yang janji akan makan malam denganku, tapi kau malah bilang 'aku tidak bisa… mian mian' aissshhh" gerutu Hyunjoong yang mencontohkan omongan Jaejoong. Sontak Jaejoong terkikik geli melihat bibir Hyunjoong yang menggerutu.

"Apa bibirku sejelek itu ketika bicara?"

"Kau tidak tahu saja kalau bibirmu itu adalah bibir terjelek yang pernah kutemui" ejek Hyunjoong gemas. Mendatangkan tawa renyah dari Jaejoong lagi.

"Kalau begitu, kita makan malam dirumahku saja otte?" ajak Jaejoong dengan wajah memelasnya.

"OF COURSE!" seru Hyunjoong senang.

.

.

.

Jaejoong sibuk mencuci piring didapur, bersama dengan Hyunjoong yang juga sibuk mengganggu-nya.

"YAK KIM Hahahaaa" gelak tawa Jaejoong memenuhi dapur itu saat Hyunjoong mencolekkan busa sabun cuci yang dihasilkan dari kegitannya mencuci peralatan masak.

"Hahahaaa… kau jelek sekali kekekeee" Hyunjoong terkikik geli melihat wajah Jaejoong yang berlumur busa sabun.

Pada akhirnya Hyunjoong harus memijat pinggangnya karena kelelahan mengepel lantai dapur dan mengeringkannya dengan kain lap. Itu karena pel disembunyikan oleh Jaejoong.

Diruang tamu, Jaejoong sibuk tertawa bersama Junsu disebrang telepon…

"Hahahahaaa iya Hyunjoong memang bodoh kekeke~~~" kikik Jaejoong puas mengata-ngatai Hyunjoong.

"apa Hyunjoong menginap dirumahmu lagi mala mini?" seru Junsu disebrang sana.

"Yak! sepertinya begitu. Apa kau kau mau menemaniku menginjak pinggangnya yang pasti patah-patah tak jelas nanti?"

"Enak saja! Dia yang makan masakanmu dan mengganggumu, kenapa aku yang kena getahnya?"

"Hahhaaaa iya iya"

"Jae?" panggil Junsu dengan nada serius.

"Hm?" Jaejoong juga mulai menghentikan tawanya.

"Besok aku dan Changmin akan masuk kuliah. Apa kau benar-benar tak ingin kuliah?" sontak saja pertanyaan Junsu kali ini memudarkan senyum Jaejoong.

'sangat su. Aku sangat ingin. Tapi, aku belum punya uang su' lirih Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Kalian belajarlah yang benar. Do'akan malaikat penyemangat mendatangiku dan membuatku kuliah tahun depan hahahaaaa"

"Aissshhhh jinca!"

"Sudah dulu ya su, Hyunjoong sudah selesai mengepel sepertinya"

"Eum. Annyeong"

PIP

"Chagieee kau kejam sekali padaku" rengek Hyunjoong yang langsung menghempaskan kepalanya dikarpet yang menjadi pijakkan kaki Jaejoong yang sedang duduk sekarang.

"Kau ini… mulai besok dan seterusnya kau tidak boleh tidur disini lagi. kau sangat berbahaya. Bisa-bisa rumahku hancur nanti" sungut jaejoong yang memainkan jari-jari kakinya diwajah Hyunjoong.

"Jaljayoooo" Hyunjoongpun menutup matanya. Rasa lelah benar-benar membuatnya tak tahan lagi untuk tidak tidur, apalagi memang jam sudah menunjukkan waktu tengah malam.

Jaejoong berhenti memainkan kakinya. Sejenak dia menatap Hyunjoong lekat. Wajah namja itu tak kalah tampan dari Yunho. Dia juga baik dan selalu membuat Jaejoong tertawa. Wajar saja kalau Jaejoong menerima pernyataan cinta Hyunjoong yang secepat kilat itu. Walau Jaejoong selalu berharap akan ada cinta untuk Hyunjoong dihatinya.

.

.

.

"Joongiiieeeeee hyung bawakan es krim untukmu!" seru seorang namja berseragam smu ketika membuka pintu rumahnya, sepulang dari sekolah.

"Hyuuuuunnnnggg mana mana mana?" pekik namja cantik yang dipanggil Joongie sembari berlari mengejar sang hyung yang kini duduk diatas sofa, merebahkan badannya yang kelelahan.

"Ini untuk Joongie" hyung-nya memberikan es krim coklat padanya.

"Tapi kan Joongie sudah bilang mau es krim vanilla yang hyung makan kemarin" rengut namja cantik itu.

"Ya sudah, mian hyung lupa. Ini ambil punya hyung saja kalau begitu" hyung-nya memberikan es krim vanilla, lalu menyimpan es krim coklat dimeja.

"Yeeeaaayyy gomawo hyungieee"

CHU~~~

"Aiisssshhh bocah itu" gemas namja itu saat adiknya berlari setelah mencium pipinya.

Tak lama terdengarlah suara pekikan dari dapur yang berasal dari suara eomma-nya. Namja cantik yang memang menuju dapur menyusul eomma-nya itu cukup kaget saat eomma-nya memekik marah.

BRAK

"Hiks es krim Joongie eommaa hiks hiks" tangis namja cantik itu pecah ketika sang eomma membuang es krim-nya ke tempat sampah.

"Eomma kenapa membuang es krimnya?" tanya hyung-nya yang baru saja sampai didapur.

"Kau juga YUN! Bukankah sudah eomma bilang, berhenti membelikan Joongie es krim. Dia bisa demam nanti. Kau tahu kan betapa sulitnya eomma mencari uang? Aisssshhhh" yeoja cantik itu memijit kepalanya.

"hiks…hiks…es krim Joongiee" isak namja cantik itu semakin keras.

"YAK! Apa kau tidak bisa lebih lembut pada anak-anak?" sambung seorang namja seumuran dengan yeoja tadi.

"Lembut kau bilang? Kalau kau ingin aku lembut dengan mereka, cari uang sana! Jangan tahunya hanya bisa memerintah orang!" geram yeoja itu lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan rumah. "Yun! Ajak adikmu makan siang. Lauknya ada dimeja" seru yeoja itu sembari melanjutkan langkahnya keluar dari rumah itu.

"Kalian lihat kelakuan eomma kalian? berani-beraninya dia bicara sekasar itu pada suami sendiri" gerutu namja itu dan langsung mendudukkan diri dikursi meja makan, melahap apa yang ada.

Yunho hanya bisa menggandeng tangan Joongie kekamar. Adiknya itu harus ditenangkan dulu baru bisa makan. Adiknya masih kecil, pasti sangat kaget ketika dibentak eomma-nya ditambah melihat pertengkaran orangtua mereka.

Dikamar…

"Hyung?" namja cantik itu mulai mengurangi isakkannya.

"wae Joongie?"

"Apa eomma dan appa saling mencintai?" tanya namja cantik itu.

"Cinta?" Yunho tampak berpikir. "mungkin iya mungkin tidak" jawab Yunho seadanya.

"Apa hyung mencintai Joongie?" tanya namja cantik itu antusias.

"Hahahhaaaaa tentu saja. Seorang hyung itu akan mencintai adiknya. Melindungi adiknya ketika dalam masalah. Memeluk adiknya yang ketakutan. Mencium adiknya sebelum tidur eummm apalagi ya?" Yunho memasang pose berpikir. "JAEJOONG!" bentak hyung-nya.

Jaejoong tak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba hyung-nya berteriak padanya. Rasanya dia tak melakukan kesalahan apapun.

"JUNG JAEJOONG!"

TRAASSSHHH

.

.

.

"eunggghhhh" Jaejoong membuka matanya perlahan. Dilihatnya Hyunjoong yang masih tertidur nyenyak dengan memeluk tubuhnya diatas karpet. Ahhh mungkin akibat kelelalah beres-beres rumah tadi malam.

DRAP

DRAP

DRAP

Jaejoong mengerjap saat melihat sepasang sepatu mahal kini ada dihadapannya. Jaejoong menelusuri sepatu itu, keatas, hingga dia tahu siapa yang sudah mengganggu mimpi indahnya.

"Joongie?" Hyunjoong yang juga terganggu akibat teriakkan seseorang itu langsung mengerjapkan matanya yang sayu. Mata sayu-nya langsung berhadapan dengan mata musang diatasnya.

"Sepertinya kalian melewatkan malam yang panas eoh?" ejek Yunho dengan tangan dilipat didepan dada. Matanya menatap 'ramah' pada Hyunjoong.

"Hahahaaa hyung ada-ada saja" jawab Hyunjoong yang sudah berdiri dari baringnya. Matanya tiba-tiba melirik jam tangannya. "OMO! Joongie aku telat kuliah dihari pertamaku! Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ne Joongie, hyung. Annyeoong" seru Hyunjoong dengan wajah kusutnya, lalu berlari keluar rumah setelah pamit pada Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Tinggallah Jaejoong yang masih duduk diam menundukkan wajahnya dihadapan Yunho. Jujur saja, Jaejoong sangat takut sekarang. Dia tak ingin menatap mata hyung-nya yang pasti menatapnya tajam.

"Kau sudah berani membawa pacarmu tidur dirumah eoh?" ujar Yunho sinis.

"Hyung sudah makan?" Jaejoong mengalihkan pembicaraan.

PLAK

"Kau pikir ini rumah siapa eoh?" Yunho mencengkram rahang Jaejoong keras, membuat Jaejoong meringis menahan sakit pada rahangnya. Yunho memberikan tatapan membunuhnya pada Jaejoong.

'Memeluk adiknya yang ketakutan' kembali Jaejoong teringat ucapan Yunho hyung-nya 9 tahun silam.

"Apa karna aku tak ada dirumah lalu kau bertingkah semaumu dirumah ini? HAH?! JAWAB JAE!" bentak Yunho keras, membuat Jaejoong bergetar menahan tangis.

SRAK

"Cepat buatkan aku sarapan. Aku lapar" titah Yunho setelah melepaskan cengkramannya dirahang Jaejoong.

"Ne" Jaejoong bergegas kedapur menyiapkan sarapan untuk Yunho.

.

.

.

Tak jauh di Dong Bang University, seorang namja jangkung tengah menangis sengsegukkan di atap kampusnya.

"Wae Min?" tanya seorang namja manis berkulit pucat pada namja jangkung yang kini menangis dalam dekapannya.

"Eomma Kyu, Eomma hiks…hiks… kenapa appa tetap saja jahat pada eomma? Kenapa eomma selalu tersiksa Kyu. Aku harus bagaimana?" geram Changmin sat mengingat wajah appa-nya.

"Min, ingat tujuan kita kesini. Apa kau sempat berpikir ingin merubah takdir eomma-mu? Kalau begitu, segera buang jauh-jauh pikiran naïve itu Min. Takdir tak akan bisa dirubah" tegas Kyuhyun yang menjabat sebagai kekasih dari Changmin.

"Tapi Kyu, setidaknya aku ingin memeluknya ketika appa menyakitinya hiks…hiks… kenapa dikehidupan yang sekarangpun dia tetap menderita Kyu? Apa dosanya dimasa lalu Kyu? Aku tidak sanggup melihatnya seperti itu"

"Min, jika kau ingin memeluknya, menenagkannya, silakan Min. Hati seorang eomma, pasti akan mengenal aegya-nya. Kalaupun tidak, setidaknya dia mengenalimu kan?"

"Huwaaaaaaaa dasar evil! Kenapa ucapanmu jadi bagus begini?!" pekik Changmin tak terima dengan kedewasaan kekasih hatinya itu.

"Aissshhh jinca!" gerutu Kyuhyun yang langsung menghilang dibalik pintu.

.

.

.

Jaejoong membiarkan Yunho sarapan sendirian. Sudah bisa begitu juga, jadi tidak akan masalah. Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi setelah keringat membuat basah tubuhnya. Lagipula tinggal 1 jam lagi, waktunya ke tempat kerja.

CRASSSHHHH

Guyuran shower benar-benar merilekskan tubuh Jaejoong. Matanya terpejam mengenang sisa-sisa mimpi yang masih dia ingat. Bagian dari masa lalunya.

KRIEEETTT

Bahkan dia tak sadar jika pintu kamar mandi dibuka seseorang yang menatap intens tubuh telanjangnya yang dialiri air dari atas itu.

GREP

"Hyuunnggghhhh" Jaejoong merinding merasakan pelukkan hyung-nya. Air dingin ditambah rabaan hyungnya dengan bibir hati itu, benar-benar membuatnya merinding. Tangan Jaejoong dengan cepat mematikan shower.

"Aku merindukan lubangmu bodoh. Berani-beraninya kau memberikannya pada namja lain eoh?"

BRUGH

"Akh" Jaejoong berteriak kesakitan saat Yunho mendorongnya keras, membuat pinggul dan sikunya menghantam lantai dingin dan licin itu.

Yunho bergegas membuka resleting celana kain mahalnya. Dia terlihat benar-benar tak tahan lagi menahan nafsunya saat melihat tubuh telanjang yang terlalu sering memuaskannya itu.

BRUGH

Yunho menindih tubuh Jaejoong yang menggeliat kedinginan karena air yang membasahi lantai porselen kamar mandinya. Tidak, Jaejoong benar-benar bingung bagaimana cara menolak hyung-nya sekarang. Dia harus bekerja, dan hyung-nya pasti akan membunuhnya jika dia berani melawan.

"mmmppphhhh" Jaejoong berusaha mengatupkan mulutnya serapat mungkin, hingga mendatangkan erangan kesal dari Yunho yang langsung menatapnya tajam.

PLAK

"hiks…"

"Kau semakin membangkang semenjak bercinta dengan namja itu hah?! Kau pikir namja yang masih meminta uang dari orang tuanya itu akan menampungmu ketika kau kuusir dari rumah ini? Apa kau bodoh?!" teriak Yunho dengan kata-kata tak lazim-nya. Membuat Jaejoong membelalak tak percaya.

"Kau salah hyung. Aku tak melakukan apapun dengan Hyunjoong. Aku harus kerja hyung, aku mohon jangan sekarang" Jaejoong memundurkan tubuhnya merapat kedinding, takut-takut hyung-nya akan berlaku kasar padanya lagi.

"Kerja? Eoh, sepertinya kau benar-benar sudah siap keluar dari rumah ini ne? heh" dengus Yunho meremehkan Jaejoong. "Sayangnya, aku tidak perduli"

SRET

"Akh" kembali Jaejoong memekik saat Yunho menyeret kakinya untuk kembali berbaring, membuat punggungnya bergesekkan dengan porselen.

"mmppphhh akh mmpppckkckpppkkk ahhh" Jaejoong mengerang, hatinya benar-benar sakit. Sakit dan sakit. Dia bahkan tidak tahu lagi bagaimana mengatakannya. Mungkinkah dia sudah sampai pada tahap mati rasa?

"Enngghhh" Jaejoong melenguh tatkala Yunho member kissmark disekujur tubuhnya dengan dua jarinya yang sudah menyodok-nyodok kasar rectum Jaejoong.

Kini mulut Yunho mengulum habis seluruh kejantanan Jaejoong, dengan menambahkan 2 jarinya lagi direktum Jaejoong. Sontak Jaejoong limpungan. Sakit dan nikmat memang selalu menghancurkan akal sehatnya. Tangannya bergerak kesana kemari. Tak ada pegangan untuk melampiaskan rasa yang menjalari tubuhnya. Tak mungkin dia menyentuh Yunho yang tak akan suka disentuhnya. Dengan sekuat tenaga Jaejoong menggunakan tangan kirinya yang masih diperban itu meremas rambutnya sendiri, sedangkan tangan kanannya dia gigit guna meredam desahannya.

Yunho menelan habis sperma Jaejoong yang tumpah saat klimaks. Keempat jarinya yang sedikit mendapat bercak darah dari dalam rectum Jaejoong dia keluarkan. Tak ada rasa tega sedikitpun saat melihat darah ditangannya. Nafsu sudah menguasainya. Dengan cepat dia mengocok kejantanannya yang sudah menegang untuk memasuki rectum Jaejoong yang menjadi candunya itu. 2 minggu tak menikmati Jaejoong ternyata cukup membuatnya frustasi kemarin.

"Eummmmpppphhhhh" Jaejoong menangis dalam redaman tangannya. Yunho hyungnya kembali memenuhi rektumnya dengan junior besar itu. air mata menggenang begitu saja disudut-sudut matanya.

"Aaaahhhh ennnggghhhh" erang Yunho yang merasakan nikmat menjalar disekujur tubuhnya kala juniornya bersarang sempurna direktum adiknya itu.

"akh akh akh akh akh" Yunho pun langsung menggenjot rectum Jaejoong tanpa ampun.

Kegiatan itu berlangsung tidak hanya sekali. bahkan Yunho membawa Jaejoong kekasurnya dan kembali menggenjot rectum Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya bisa mendesah kala hyung-nya memintanya mendesah. Biarlah hyung-nya menyelesaikan keinginannya. Toh dia sadar, dia selama ini memang hanyalah seorang budak sex hyung-nya yang teramat sangat membencinya. Mengenang itu, membuat Jaejoong lagi-lagi menangis pedih.

"akh akh akh hiks…hiks… enggghhhh akh akh akh hyung perihhh akha akh akh akh" tubuh Jaejoong berguncang kala Yunho semakin menyodokkan juniornya keras. Bahkan kepala junior Yunho terus mengenai sasaran yang salah dalam rectum Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong harus menahan sakitnya. Walau Yunho sesekali menumbuk prostatnya.

"ENNNNGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH" lenguh Yunho panjang, bersamaan dengan spermanya yang memenuhi rectum Jaejoong, bahkan menetes keluar rectum Jaejoong.

Tapi, ini bukan akhir. Yunho seperti sengaja membuat Jaejoong tak bisa bekerja hari ini. Yunho pun, kembali menghujam rectum Jaejoong yang sudah sangat merekah akibat junior Yunho yang tak juga berhenti menggenjot rectum itu. sepertinya Jaejoong harus rela terlambat kali ini.

"Aku membencimu akh akh akh harus berapa kali kubilang aku membencimu akh ugghhh ennnggghhh akh"

.

.

.

1 bulan sudah semenjak kepulangan Yunho kembali kerumah, Jaejoong harus meminta maaf pada boss-nya akibat dirinya yang sering terlambat. Untunglah boss-nya tak merasa dirugikan dengan keterlambatan Jaejoong, toh selama ini yang membuat restaurant-nya laris manis juga Jaejoong. Jadi, walaupun Jaejoong terlambat masuk, toh tak membuat keuntungannya berkurang.

"apa kau ada masalah Jae?" tanya boss-nya antusias saat melihat kantung mata Jaejoong yang menghitam. Tampak sekali jika namja cantik itu pasti kurang tidur.

"ah…aku hanya kurang tidur" Jaejoong menjawab cepat, tak ingin ada yang mengkhawatirkannya.

Boss-nya berdecak kesal. Tentu saja dia tahu jika namja cantik itu kurang tidur, tapi apa penyebabnya? Bukankah namja cantik itu selalu pulang tepat waktu? Hmmmhhhh…

"Baiklah, lakukan saja pekerjaanmu seperti biasa, sebelum pulang nanti, temui hyung dulu ne" ujar namja didepannya yang bisa kalian lihat name tag-nya. "Kim Leeteuk".

"Ne" Jaejoong pun bergegas menuju dapur.

.

.

.

Hiburan itu perlu bukan? Apalagi untuk orang seperti Jaejoong. Yah, walaupun hiburan yang dia harapkan tidak muluk-muluk. Duduk disini bersama Hyunjoong, Junsu dan Changmin yang membawa Kyuhyun rasanya sudah cukup menjadi penghibur disela kegundahan hatinya pada sesuatu. Mumpung sekarang dia hari ini memang dijadwalkan pulang awal, tak ada salahnya bukan jika mengajak temannya makan-makan di restaurant-nya?

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu kuliah Su? Dan kau Min, kenapa tidak jadi kuliah di Canada?" tanya Jaejoong antusias saat melihat wajah semerawut Junsu dan yaahhh sebenarnya Changmin biasa-biasa saja.

"mana bisa aku pisah dari kalian? aku tidak sanggup mencari teman baru lagi" seru Changmin dengan mulut yang tetap mengunyah suapan demi suapan dari Kyuhyun.

"Hari pertamaku benar-benar hancur. Ada senior berjidat lebar yang saaangat mesum. SHIT!" geram Junsu. Jaejoong dan Changmin sampai dibuat ternganga melihat tangan Junsu yang meremas kaleng fanta hingga hancur.

"Ya Tuhan, kau boleh marah, tapi apa harus dengan meremukkan kaleng itu. kau benar-benar berwajah uke. Itu tak pantas untukmu" ceramah Hyunjoong.

"Oleh karena itu, sepertinya aku harus operasi wajah dan bokongku" seru Junsu semangat 45.

"Hahahaaaa jangan bilang kalau seniormu itu berliuran saat melihat bokongmu?" tanya Kyuhyun yang lebih kearah mengejek.

"Ahhh…ditambah dia meremas bokongmu?" Changmin apalagi.

"Heiiii apa yang kalian bicarakan? Lihat Su-ie sudah hampir menangis" Jaejoong selalu menjadi malaikat untuk Junsu.

"Hyuuung tapi yang mereka katakana hampir benar hiks… gilanya lagi waktu kulaporkan ke dekan, dia tak mengakuinya dan mengatakan aku yang menggodanya" Junsu terisak.

"Tambah gilanya lagi, mereka percaya pada seniormu itu"

SKAK MAT

Changmin selalu tepat sasaran. Buktinya sekarang Junsu meraung-raung minta dikasihani dan berakhir dengan Kyuhyun yang menggeplak kepala Changmin dan Jaejoong yang langsung memeluk Junsu.

"Sudahlah kau jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam. Semua uke akan iri jika melihat bokongmu. Jadi kau jangan merasa minder atau apapun. Seniormu itu pasti jatuh hati padamu" bujuk Jaejoong.

Tanpa sadar, sepasang mata tengah memandang focus pada satu sosok yang begitu dicintainya seumur hidupnya dan juga sangat dirindukannya.

'Eomma selalu menjadi yang terbaik'

TBC…

Oke ini dah lumayan panjang ya…

Kalo kepanjangan amat tangan ma otak kriting.

Berakibat pada kelamaan update.

Heee….


	3. Chapter 3

I Know I'm Just Your Sex Partner (Second Version)

By: Kim Eun Seob

Twitter: MJaeseob

.

.

.

YUNJAE FANFICTION

.

.

.

WARNING

KHUSUS DEWASA/DIBAWAH 17 TAHUN WAJIB MENJAUH

YAOI/INCEST/BDSM/kemungkinan MPREG/ANGST BUANGEEEEEEEETTTTTTT/YANG BACA WAJIB REVIEW, LAU GAK BERARTI DOSA YA. HAHAAAAAA

.

.

.

SUMMARY  
Jaejoong harus bertahan saat hyung kandungnya sendiri tega memperlakukannya seperti seonggok sampah tak berguna. Bahkan dia mencintai hyung-nya sendiri. Cukup sudah penderitaan seorang Jung Jaejoong.

.

**Takut kalian ga ngerti, mohon baca dulu versi pertama. Karena diversi terakhir, kedua versi sebelumnya bakal dituangkan lagi. Karena, semua tokoh dicerita adalah wujud renkarnasi dari tokoh sebelumnya.**

.

Chapter 3

"Chagieee aku tidur disini lagi ya" rengek Hyunjoong yang mengantar Jaejoong ke rumahnya.

"Hyunnieee kumohon jangan sekarang. Kau tahu, gara-gara kemarin Hyung melihatmu tidur dirumah, dia pikir kita sudah melakukan hal yang macam-macam" rengut Jaejoong. Kesal juga jika orang disampingnya ini tak juga mengerti.

"Aiiiissssshhhh kalaupun benar memangnya kenapa? akukan pacarmu. Kau terlalu banyak alasan. Kau tahukan kalau aku sekarang sulit tidur kalau tidak ada kau didekatku? A-mmmmmppphh"

"Cukup ne. satu ciuman yang bisa membuatmu bermimpi indah semalaman kan?" ujar Jaejoong setelah mencium bibir Hyunjoong.

BRAK

"Pulanglah! Besok kau harus kuliahkan? Annyeong" seru Jaejoong setelah keluar dari mobil Hyunjoong.

Hyunjoong hanya menjawab dengan juluran lidah khas anak-anak dibawah umur. Sontak Jaejoong terkekeh geli melihat tingkah Hyunjoong. Tanpa sadar seseorang dibalik jendela kamar atas sana melihatnya dengan mata dingin. Mata yang sarat akan keraguan. Tatapan datar dan dingin itu, entah kenapa mulai berair saat melihat Jaejoong tertawa seperti itu.

.

.

.

Jaejoong memasuki pekarangan rumahnya. Tapi, saat tangannya menekan password pintu yang biasa dipakai, pintu tak bisa terbuka sama sekali. Jaejoong berusaha terus membuka pintu sampai akhirnya dibalik jendela besar samping pintu itu muncul wajah hyung-nya.

"Hyung? Bisakah kau bukakan pintu? Aku tidak bisa membukanya" pinta Jaejoong serius.

"Jeongmalyo? Eummmhhh tadi aku mengganti password pintu rumah" ujar Yunho dengan wajah pokerface-nya. Jaejoong hanya bisa menghela napas panjang mendengarnya.

"Apa password barunya hyung?" Jaejoong mencoba bertanya. Tak ada salahnya bukan?

"Ah! Aku juga lupa. Silakan tebak sesukamu. Aku lelah, mau tidur. Cepatlah masuk, udara semakin dingin. Selamat mencoba" Yunho pun menutup tirai jendela,membuat Jaejoong mengerang frustasi melihat kelakuan hyung-nya.

Selamat mencoba Jae, udara semakin dingin, jangan sampai udara dingin membunuhmu.

.

.

.

Seseorang terus memperhatikan Jaejoong dari kejauhan. Getar ponsel yang memang diatur dengan profil diam terus saja menginterupsi kegiatan orang itu. Apa kegiatannya? Mengintai Jaejoong. Apa bisa dibilang itu jawaban. Hahaaa… mau apa dia mengintai Jaejoong?

"wae wae wae?" teriak orang itu saat sudah menjauh dari tempat Jaejoong.

"cepat pulang bodoh! Aku kedinginan disini. Kau mau aku memanggil namja lain untuk menghangatkanku?" pekik suara disebrang sana.

"Aisssshhh ne! awas saja sampai aku melihat namja lain didekatmu, kupastikan namja itu akan miskin tujuh turunan" ancam orang itu.

PIP

Sebelum pergi meninggalkan pekarangan rumah Jaejoong, orang itu mengirim sebuah pesan untuk Jaejoong. Sebuah petunjuk mungkin.

.

.

.

"Ya Tuhan aku mohon. Dingin sekali aku ingin masuk"

Jaejoong terus saja mencoba nomor-nomor bahkan nama-nama yang mungkin menjadi password hyung-nya. Namun NIHIL. Tak ada satupun yang bisa membuat pintu rumah itu terbuka.

Sedangkan Yunho yang menjadi dalang dalam kerumitan hidup Jaejoong itu kini tengah memakan pizza dibelakang pintu. Tendangan Jaejoong dan gedoran Jaejoong pada pintu cukup membuat Yunho terganggu. Tapi, dia tak akan membukakan pintu sebelum mendengar kesunyian didepan dalam waktu 30 menit. Karena itu artinya Jaejoong sudah menyerah.

Jaejoong harus menelan kekecewaan saat pintu didepannya itu tak juga terbuka.

Yunho1986

ERROR

JessicaloveYunho

ERROR

YunhobenciJaejoong

ERROR

"Aaaarrrggghhhh"

Sontak Yunho hampir saja mengeluarkan pizza dari mulutnya saat mendengar teriakkan Jaejoong. Sejenak dilihatnya jam yang baru menunjukkan jam 19.30. Yunho kembali mengunyak pizza-nya. Senyumnya terus saja terkembang saat mendengar suara Error dibelakangnya.

Jaejoong menyerah, mungkin dia memang harus tidur diluar malam ini. Dia benar-benar lelah sampai tiba-tiba sebuah pesan masuk membuat ponselnya bordering. Malas-malasan Jaejoong membuka pesan itu. Apalagi pengirimnya adalah nomor yang tak dikenal. Namun isi dari pesan itu membuat semangatnya untuk menebak password pintu kini kembali.

**Petunjuk untukmu**

**Tanggal lahirmu dan hyung-mu**

Jaejoongpun berdo'a dalam hati, semoga kali ini benar.

2606

ERROR

0626

ERROR

"ah aku lupa, tanggal lahirku kan sebenarnya tanggal 4"

0406

ERROR

"Akh aku benci kau! Pembohong! Petunjukmu tidak benar!" gerutu Jaejoong pada nomor tak dikenal tadi. Lalu sebuah pesan kembali masuk.

**9095. Ini sebenarnya tanggal lahirmu.**

**Cobalah bawa HP mu kecermin.**

**Lihat nomor itu dalam cermin. **

Jaejoong benar-benar mengikuti saran dari pesan itu. matanya membelalak tak percaya saat apa yang dikatakan orang itu benar. Jaejoong berdo'a dalam hati lalu menekan nomor itu dikotak password.

9095

SUCCEED

KLIK

"Hyung?" Jaejoong menegur Yunho yang masih menatap Jaejoong tak percaya.

'Jika dia sudah tahu password-nya, itu artinya dia tahu jika aku memasukkan tanggal lahirnya dalam password? Tidak! Tenang Yun. Itu hal yang biasa' kalut Yunho dalam hati.

"Hyung aku bisa membukanya!" seru Jaejoong senang.

HUP

"Makan sana! Tidak usah banyak bicara. Aku mual melihatmu!" seru Yunho balik setelah menyumpalkan sepotong pizza. Lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong kecewa memang. Tapi kekecewaan itu agak terlupakan saat lidahnya mengecap rasa pizza kesukaannya.

"HYUNG! INI PIZZA KESUKAANKU! GOMAWO!" pekik Jaejoong sebelum Yunho masuk kedalam kamar.

Yunho terpaku ditempat. Dia lupa lagi. Kenapa dia harus memakan pizza kesukaan Jaejoong? "SHIT!" umpat Yunho pelan dan langsung menutup pintu kamarnya keras.

Jaejoong tersenyum lirih menghadap pintu kamar Yunho. Debaran dijantungnya kembali menggila. Pikiran-pikiran baik tentang Yunho kembali mengusik hatinya. Dia takut, sangat takut. Takut ini hanyalah sebuah ketidaksengajaan. Karena Jaejoong sudah berpikir bahwa Yunho sangat hapal dengan semua kesukaannya selain es krim vanilla.

"Jaljayoo hyung" Jaejoong menutup mata sejenak lalu melangkahkan kakinya kekamar.

Jaejoong menaruh tas-nya dikamar. Setelah itu dia keluar untuk memasak didapur. Faktanya dia memang belum makan malam. Entah kenapa dia sangat-sangat ingin makan es krim mala mini tapi dia takut yunho menguncinya dengan mengganti password baru lagi. cuaca diluar benar-benar sudah sangat dingin.

"hoeeks hooeekkss"

Samar-samar Jaejoong mendengar suara Yunho yang tidak wajar. Apa Yunho hyung-nya sakit? Cukup membuat Jaejoong khawatir. Tanpa mematikan kompor yang tengah menungku pnci panas berisi ramen, Jaejoong berlari menuju kamar Yunho.

"Hyung gwencanayo?" Jaejoong mencoba membuka pintu kamar yUnho.

CKLEK

"Hyung?" panggilnya lagi saat tak melihat siapapun. Tapi tatapannya membulat saat melihat Yunho terduduk lemas didekat wastafel.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dikamrku eoh? PERGI SANA!" geram Yunho dengan suara seraknya khas orang habis muntah saat Jaejoong memasuki kamarnya.

"aku khawatir padamu hyung makanya aku masuk. Mian jika itu mengganggumu" Jaejoong yang hatinya sangat rapuh itupun keluar dari kamar Yunho.

Sejenak Jaejoong mencium bau tak sedap dari arah dapur, mengingat-ingat lagi bau apa itu, dan kakinya langsung berlari cepat saat mengetahui bau apa itu. matanya menatap nanar ramen yang hangus dalam panci. Benar-benar membuatnya harus memasak lagi. Jaejoong akan membuang ramen itu ketempat sampah yang sudah dilapisi plastic, tapi sebuah pekikkan menghentikannya.

"JANGAN DIBUANG!" pekik Yunho yang tiba-tiba sudah berada dibelakangnya.

"Tapi ini ramen hangus hyung, jika hyung mau aku bi-"

SRET

"dasar boros. Karena sudah kerja kau jadi sok kaya eoh?" geram Yunho saat Jaejoong mencoba menyela suruhannya.

"Hyung?" mata Jaejoong mulai berkaca-kaca lagi mendengarnya.

"Berani kau menangis didepanku! Kupastikan ramen ini bersarang dimulutmu" ancam Yunho lagi, yang justru membuat Jaejoong mulai meneteskan air matanya.

"Aissshhh BABOYA?!" Yunho semakin geram.

"Mian hyung hiks" isak Jaejoong lirih.

"Terserah kau saja. Cepat bawa ramen itu kemeja makan. Aku mau kau suapi aku" ujar Yunho dengan posisi yang sudah memunggungi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tercengang. Sedangkan Yunho mencoba meredam rasa malunya. Dia tak tahu darimana usul itu datang, sepertinya hari ini memang sedang tidak beres. Mungkin dia harus memecahkan kepalanya besok. Lihatlah, semburat merah sudah menghiasi pipinya saat dia akan duduk dimeja makan.

"Ne hyung!" seru Jaejoong yang langsung mengikuti Yunho menuju meja makan.

Jadilah kini Jaejoong dengan gugup menyuapi Yunho yang tampak manja(?). Entahlah, tapi hal ini justru membuat Jaejoong semakin berharap dan berharap bahwa Yunho hyung-nya akan memaafkannya dan kembali menjadi hyung-nya yang paling sempurna.

Begitu saja sudah cukup, karena Jaejoong tak begitu mengharapkan balasan cinta dari hyung-nya itu. Balasan cinta? Yang benar saja. Heh Jung Jaejoong! Jangan membuat lelucon yang malah terkesan menjijikan seperti itu. Berdo'a saja agar kau panjang umur dan bisa melihat senyum tulus hyung-mu lagi yang hanya tertuju padamu. Ara? Hmmm.

"Hyung, a- aku-" Jaejoong tampak gelisah setelah selesai menyuapi Yunho.

"wae?" Yunho berucap dingin dengan tangannya yang dimasukkan kedalam kedua saku training tidurnya.

"Ka- kapan hyung dan Jessica noona menikah?" pertanyaan bodoh itu muncul begitu saja. Untuk apa menanyakannya jika hanya akan membuatmu sakit hati? Ingin berbasa-basi agar bisa bicara dengan hyung-mu? Eoh? Babo!

"Wae? Jangan berharap banyak. Kalaupun aku menikah dengan Jessica, aku akan tinggal dirumah ini dengan Jessica" ketus Yunho sambil menatap Jaejoong sinis.

"Maksudnya?" Jaejoong mengernyit tak mengerti maksud Yunho. Apa maksudnya dengan Jaejoong jangan terlalu banyak berharap. Apa Yunho bisa mendengar isi hatinya yang berharap Yunho akan menikah dengan Jessica dalam jangka waktu yang masih sangat lama?

"Maksudnya? Sangat jelas!" Yunho mendekatkan bibir hatinya ketelinga Jaejoong. "Kau tetaplah pemuas nafsuku disini"

BRAK

Yunho langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan melenggang perggi meninggalkan Jaejoong di meja makan. Jaejoong menatap punggung Yunho sampai Yunho menghilang dari balik pintu kamar.

"Kau benar hyung" Jaejoong tersenyum. Kali ini tak ada air mata lagi untuk sebuah penghinaan.

Namja cantik itu membawa alat makan bekas Yunho kedapur. Mencuci piring itu sambil bersenandung kecil. Senyum kecil terukir diwajahnya. 'aku merindukan hyung-ku. Cepatlah kembali' batinnya.

.

.

.

Waktu begitu cepat berlalu, bahkan hari ini sudah hari minggu lagi. Hari ini Yunho tidak kerja. Maklum, dia sudah mengurus jadwalnya sendiri. Jadi, dia tak peduli jika ada client penting yang ingin bertwmu dengannya. Toh bukan dia yang meminta. Hari ini juga yang paling tidak disukai Jaejoong, Yunho tak akan mengijinkannya bekerja.

Lagi-lagi, Jaejoong meminta cuti. Sepertinya riwayat Jaejoong di restoran itu tak akan lama lagi. sebaik-baiknya Leeteuk, pasti gerah juga jika jaejoong cuti tanpa member alasan yang jelas. Jaejoong harus siap jika Leeteuk memecatnya.

"Jae? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jessica yang sejak jam 7 pagi sudah berkumandang dirumah mereka. Sekarang dia dan Jaejoong sedang duduk disofa rumah itu, menunggu Yunho yang baru saja mandi.

Jessica melihat dengan jelas raut wajah Jaejoong yang tampak gelisah. Wajah cantik namdongsaeng dari namjachingu-nya itu tampak pucat dan berpeluh.

"gwencana… aku hanya sedikit pusing" Jaejoong menjawab Jessica dengan senyum manisnya.

"Kalau begitu jangan ikut ne, bagaimana kalau terjaddi sesuatu padamu nanti dijalan?" Jessica tampak khawatir, namun tak ada yang tahu isi hati dari yeoja berambut pirang itu.

Jessica sebenarnya tak ingin diganggu ketika kencan dengan Yunho. Tapi entah kenapa Yunho benar-benar aneh beberapa minggu ini. Yunho selalu saja membawa jaejoong ketika mereka sedang berkencan. Bahkan Jessica sering memergoki Yunho tengah memperhatikan Jaejoong. Bukannya cemburu, dia hanya merasa aneh. Padahal Yunho sering mengatakan bahwa dia sangat membenci adik kandungnya ini.

"Ayo kita pergi" seru Yunho yang baru saja muncul dihadapan mereka. Sontak Jessica dan Jaejoong mendongak menatap namja tampan itu.

.

.

.

Jaejoong benar-benar seperti bodyguard couple sekarang. Lihat saja posisinya yang sekarang berada dibelakang Yunho dan Jessica. Pasangan paling romantic dan paling sempurna dihadapan orang-orang sekarang. Apalagi melihat pengawal dibelakang mereka yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Jaejoong yang kini terseok-seok membawa belanjaan Jessica dan Yunho ditangan kanan dan kirinya, ah bahkan tak muat jika tak dipeluknya erat.

Jaejoong ingin berteriak. Sangat-sangat ingin berteriak sekarang. Demi Tuhan, tubuhnya sangat lemas sekarang, dari tadi sesuatu benar-benar bergejolak didalam perutnya. Entahlah, mungkin dia masuk angin akibat tidak sempat sarapan. Tubuh ringkih yang berbalut sweater tebal berwarna biru itu tampak akan ambruk, tapi sekuat tenaga dia menahannya. Dia tidak lemah, cukup menjadi alasannya kali ini untuk bertahan.

Jaejoong sedikit merasa lega saat Yunho dan Jessica masuk kedalam sebuah restoran, setidaknya dia bisa duduk sebentar dan mengisi tenaga.

"Ayo pesan makanan yang kau inginkan" ujar Yunho sambil mengelus rambut Jessica yang tampak berantakkan akibat tersapu angin. Hal ini tak akan luput dari penglihatan Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong sedikit merasakan ngilu didadanya. Tapi senyum bodoh itu lagi-lagi menghiasi wajah pucatnya.

"Seperti biasa saja. Lebih baik kau tanya Jaejoong, adikmu benar-benar kelelahan. Kenapa kita tidak memasukkan belanjaan kedalam mobil saja?" Jessica sedikit khawatir melihat wajah pucat Jaejoong. Sayangnya, Yunho tak berniat melirik Jaejoong sedikitpun.

"Sayang, mobil ada diparkiran. Sedangkan kita belanja disekitaran Mall ini saja, aku sangat-sangat malas jika harus bolak-balik ke mobil"

"Titipkan saja. Kau-"

"Sudahlah noona. Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku memang suka membawa belanjaan orang hahaaaaa" celetuk Jaejoong yang mendatangkan tatapan aneh dari Jessica dan tatapan tak pedduli dari Yunho.

"Terserah saja. Kau mau pesan apa Jae?" tanya Jessica mulai kasihan pada Jaejoong yang semakin pucat.

"Tidak usah noona. Aku sebentar lagi akan dijemput Hyunjoong. Dia juga mengajakku makan" jawab Jaejoong dan langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan lagi-lagi senyum bodoh itu menghiasi wajahnya.

"Aigoo… kenapa tidak dari saja Hyunjoong kemari?" Jessica mendengus kesal.

"Dia juga baru pulang kuliah" Jaejoong melirik jam karet birunya. "Ah annyeong" Jaejoong membungkuk dan langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa melihat wajah Yunho sedikitpun.

"Pergi berarti mati" ujar Yunho dingin, namun cukup membuat Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya meski tak berbalik sedikitpun.

"Yun? Apa maksudmu?" Jessica mengernyit semakin bingung dengan keadaan dua beradik itu. Yunho hanya menyeringai melirik punggung Jaejoong.

Mata musang itu membelalak kaget, kesal dan berapi-api saat melihat Jaejoong yang benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Jessica kesal setengah mati. Dia benar-benar penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi antara dua beradik itu. Yunho memang sangat-sangat jarang bercerita tentang Jaejoong. Paling hanya saat mabuk saja mulut Yunho akan bergumam tentang betapa dia membenci Jaejoong.

"Ya Tuhan! Belanjaan kita Yun" seruan Jessica tak dihiraukan Yunho sedikitpun.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan sempoyongan menuju halte bus menuju rumahnya. Dia baru sadar jika dia membawa belanjaan tadi. Sejenak dia menutup mata dan menghela napas panjang. Dadanya sakit sekali, dia ingin menangis. Namun tidak untuk sekarang. Bus datang dan Jaejoong bergegas menaiki bus itu. beruntunglah bus masih sepi sehingga dia mudah mendapatkan tempat untuk istirahat. Lumayan bisa tidur sebentar, karena perjalanan dari tempatnya sekarang menuju rumahnya lumayan memakan waktu hingga 2 jam jika dihitung dengan macetnya jalan Seoul.

"Ya Tuhan belanjaanmu banyak sekali" ujar seorang namja berjidat lebar yang tiba-tiba menyerempet duduk dibangku sebelah Jaejoong yang hampir terisi penuh oleh belanjaan.

"Ah mian" Jaejoong sempat melirik sekitar dan melihat kursi bus memang penuh.

"Gwencana. Tidurlah, kau tampak sangat lelah. Tujuanmu kemana biar nanti kubangunkan" ramah namja tadi.

"Ah gomawoo. Aku akan berhenti di Gangnam" ujar Jaejoong.

"Ara! Aku malah agak jauh darimu. Aku akan membangunkanmu. Jaljayoo" namja itu terkekeh pelan. Membuat Jaejoong sedikit terhibur.

Mata bening jaejoong yang memang sudah sangat lelah itupun langsung menutup begitu saja. Suara ribut jalan dan klakson tampak tak mengganggu tidurnya. Entahlah, namja cantik itu tidur atau pingsan. Tak ada yang tahu.

.

.

.

"**Hyung kata eomma Joongie tidak boleh makan es krim. Katanya Joongie sakit paru-paru lembab. Itu penyakit apa hyung?" tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho.**

"**Kata songsaengnim, itu penyakit yang membuatmu harus membatasi gerakmu. Tidak boleh terlalu lelah, tidak boleh banyak minum es, tidak boleh tertawa sampai terbahak-bahak dan apa lagi ya? Haruskah hyung baca buku biologi lagi?" Yunho tampak berpikir keras.**

"**Kekkekekee~~~ hyung lucu sekali. Kenapa tertawa juga tak boleh?" kikik Jaejoong.**

"**Aiiissshhh hyung serius. Saat kau tertawa terbahak-bahak maka paru-parumu akan kesulitan mengontrol lender yang terkikis akibat tawamu. Bisa-bisa kau akan kesulitan bernapas. Seperti tadi malam, napasmu sesak dan berbunyikan?"**

"**Huwaaaaaaaaaa kalau Joongie tidak boleh tertawa, Joongie mati saja. Joongie kan bukan patung" bibir Jaejoong mengerucut imut, membuat Yunho tak tahan untuk tidak mencubit pipi adiknya itu. "Appo~~~" Jaejoong memukul lengan Yunho.**

"**Eomma marah-marah padamu bukan berarti dia tak sayang padamu. Itu karena eomma sangat menyayangimu, makanya dia melarangmu ini itu. Ara?"**

"**Ani! Joongie benci dibentak! Joongie mudah menangis, Joongie takut hyung! Joongie takut sama eomma. Hyung jangan marah sama Joongie seperti eomma ne!" rengek Jaejoong.**

"**Enak saja. Kalau joongie salah, hyung pasti akan marah" Yunho memasang muka seriusnya dengan kedua tangannya dilipat didepan dada.**

"**Kalau begitu Joongie akan menuruti hyung. Otte?"**

"**Good boy"**

.

.

.

"hyung?" bibir cherry itu bergumam, sedikit menarik perhatian namja berjidat lebar disebelahnya.

"Hei!"

"Eoh?" kedua mata does itu membuka dengan cepat, membuat namja disebelahnya berjengit kaget.

"Sudah sampai. Apa perlu kubantu membawa belanjaanmu?" sayangnya tawarannya hanya ditanggapi gelengan dari namja cantik itu.

"Gomawo" ujar Jaejoong dan membawa belanjaan'nya' turun dari bus.

.

.

.

Jaejoong yang sudah sampai dirumahnya segera membawa belanjaan itu masuk. Namun, kenyataan pahit menghantamnya lagi. Demi Tuhan, tubuhhnya lelah sekali. Kenapa Yunho mengganti password rumah mereka lagi. kali ini dia benar-benar lelah. Tubuhnya langsung merosot kebawah. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, kepala namja cantik itu sudah membentur belanjaan yang bertumpuk-tumpuk itu. Cairan merah itu kembali turun dari hidungnya. Setengah sadar, dia masih bisa menghapus darah itu. persetan dengan matahari yang sudah akan terbenam. Persetan dengan mala mini yang akan turun hujan salju. Persetan!

.

.

.

"Aku tidak tahan lagi Kyu. Aku ingin pulang. Aku tidak sanggup melihatnya begini hiks- a- aku menyesal melihat reinkarnasinya hiks- a- aku menyesal hiks…hiks…" isak Changmin yang sudah memeluk tubuh kekasihnya erat.

"Ne kita pulang. Tapi, kau tahu kan, jika kita kembali mungkin kita sudah tua sekali. Aku juga tidak tahu apa kita akan menjadi pasangan seperti yang kita harapkan" setetes air mata jatuh dari mata Kyuhyun.

"hiks…hiks…" hanya ada isakkan yang semakin keras dari Changmin.

.

.

.

"Yun? Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Jessica menjerit frustasi saat melihat yunho berjalan mondar mandir di rumah Jessica.

"Gwencana" jawab yunho singkat, tapi tubuhnya tetap mondar-mandir tak jelas.

"JUNG YUNHO!" pekik Jessica yang langsung membuat Yunho menoleh padanya.

"Aku harus pulang" seru Yunho saat melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 3 dini hari.

Baru sadar jika dia melupakan sesuatu. Jaejoong tak juga menghubunginya, setidaknya untuk menanyakan password baru rumah mereka. rasa khawatir mengisi hatinya, terlebih saat melihat wajah pucat Jaejoong. Secepat kilat dia mengambil jaketnya dan segera menderukan mobil mahalnya. Sontak Jessica menyentak kakinya kesal. Yeoja tu yakin jika ada sesuatu antara Yunho dan Jaejoong. Itulah yang membuatnya ikut frustasi.

.

.

.

CKIIITTT

Mobil itu berhenti tepat didepan rumah besar bertuliskan JUNG di pagarnya. Mata musang itu membulat tak tentu arah saat melihat tumpukkan belanjaan yang terkapar didepan pintu. Yang membuatnya sangat gelisah adalah, dimana adik kandungnya itu?

"Jae?" panggilnya pelan. Tak ada sahutan.

Yunho tampak tak tenang sekarang. Segera tangan panjangnya menyusuri pintu rumahnya, menekan angka-angka baru yang dipasangnay sebagai password rumahnya.

"JAE!" napasnya memburu ketika tak menemukan tanda-tanda kehidupan dirumahnya.

"JAE!" lagi-lagi dia menjerit memekik memanggil Jaejoong. Lagi-lagi hanya kesunyian yang dia dapat.

Kaki jenjang itu langsung melangkah keluar begitu tak menemukan Jaejoong disetiap sudut rumahnya. Perasaan sakit tiba-tiba menghantuinya. Entah kenapa kakinya mendorongnya untuk berlari mencari Jaejoong. Pikirannya berkecamuk lagi, takut semakin menghantuinya ketika ponselnya bordering dan muncul nama yang sangat dibencinya.

**APPA is calling**

PIP

Yunho menempelkan ponselnya ketelinganya.

"gomawo" ujar suara disebrang sana.

PIP

"YAK!" Yunho mengerang frustasi saat mendengar ucapan ambigu dari appa-nya.

"Jaejoong? Appa?" wajahnya tampak memikirkan segala kemungkinan.

"**HYUNG! Hikss aku tidak mau dengan appa hiks… appa jahat hyung hiks… appa ingin menjualku pada ahjussi gendut hyung hiks… Joongie takut huwaaaa hiks…hiks… biarkan Joongie tinggal dengan hyung hiks…hiks…"**

Tiba-tiba pikiran itu melintas begitu saja dibenaknya. Teringat bagaimana Joongie-nya pulang dengan keadaan kaos yang sobek dibahunya. Wajah yang terluka akibat aspal jalanan. Wajah Yunho mengeras. Kakinya dengan cepat melangkah memasuki mobilnya.

"BRENGSEK!" geram Yunho.

.

.

.

"Awas saja sampai kau membohongi kami" seru namja berbadan besar pada namja tua yang sudah babak belur didepannya yang tengah dijaga 2 namja yang tak kalah berbadan besar disampingnya.

"Tunggu saja. Anakku sangat kaya, dia akan datang" sungut namja tua yang babak belur itu.

"Arasseo" namja berbadan besar itu tersenyum meremehkan.

TBC…

Haaaaaaaaahhhhhh semakin lelah dengan tugas kuliah…

Selamat menikmati aja bagi yang baca…

Ga review juga ga apa-apa…

Lanjutan ff ini benar-benar akan sangat lama. Tunggu liburan bulan depan

Annyeong…


	4. Chapter 4

I Know I'm Just Your Sex Partner (Second Version)

By: Kim Eun Seob

Twitter: MJaeseob

.

.

.

YUNJAE FANFICTION

.

.

.

WARNING

KHUSUS DEWASA/DIBAWAH 17 TAHUN WAJIB MENJAUH

YAOI/INCEST/BDSM/kemungkinan MPREG/ANGST BUANGEEEEEEEETTTTTTT/YANG BACA WAJIB REVIEW, LAU GAK BERARTI DOSA YA. HAHAAAAAA

.

.

.

SUMMARY  
Jaejoong harus bertahan saat hyung kandungnya sendiri tega memperlakukannya seperti seonggok sampah tak berguna. Bahkan dia mencintai hyung-nya sendiri. Cukup sudah penderitaan seorang Jung Jaejoong.

.

**Takut kalian ga ngerti, mohon baca dulu versi pertama. Karena diversi terakhir, kedua versi sebelumnya bakal dituangkan lagi. Karena, semua tokoh dicerita adalah wujud renkarnasi dari tokoh sebelumnya.**

.

Chapter 4

Disinilah Yunho sekarang. Ditempat yang ditunjukkan appa-nya padanya. Matanya menatap nyalang dan jengah pada namja tua yang sekarang berdiri didepannya. Ngomong-ngomong, appanya kaya juga sekarang. Kaya untuk ukuran appanya adalah sudah bisa menyewa kontrakkan kecil. Tak ada iba sedikitpun dari Yunho utuk appanya. Baginya itu sangat pantas dimiliki oleh pemalas dan penjudi seperi appanya.

"Mana Jaejoong?" tanya Yunho dengan nada dingin yang membuat Mr. Jung meludah mendengar nada arogan itu.

"Berikan aku uang dulu" pinta Mr. Jung dengan mata liarnya menatap mobil mewah Yunho.

"Uang apa lagi?" Yunho mulai kesal. Walau yang dipinta appanya tak membuatnya bangkrut, tapi geram juga jika dipinta terus-terusan seperti ini.

"Aigoo… kau tidak lihat keadaan appa-mu ini. Setidaknya beri aku uang dan belikan aku rumah" ujar Mr. Jung dengan santainya.

"terserah kau saja. Ambil ini dan lakukan apapun sesukamu. Pin-nya tanggal lahir eomma"

PLUK

Mr. Jung tersenyum meremehkan saat Yunho melemparkan atm-nya ke tanah. Tapi, Mr. Jung tersenyum senang melihat kartu itu. Isinya pasti banyak bukan?

"Mana Jaejoong?!" pekik Yunho kesal dan semakin kesal melihat Mr. Jung hanya tertawa cengengesan.

"Mana aku tau. Mungkin sedang melayani tamu-tamunya" cerocos Mr. Jung.

"KAU-" Yunho benar-benar ingin menghajar appa-nya, tapi logikanya masih bisa bermain dengan baik. Mungkin tak lama lagi dia akan membunuh tua Bangka didepannya itu.

"Apa? Sudah pulanglah sana! Tak ada adikmu disini. Aku memang akan membawanya kesini saat dia tidur didepan rumahmu. Tapi, sebelum aku masuk kepekarangan rumahmu, seorang namja yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya membawanya" jelas Mr. Jung dan langsung melirik jam tangannya. "Sudah jam 6 pagi ternyata. Kau cepatlah pulang, belum tentu Jaejoong mengkhawatirkanmu, toh paling dia sedang bersenang-senang dengan namja tadi malam" tanpa peduli dengan raut wajah Yunho, Mr. Jung langsung masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Sementara Yunho, menari napas dalam-dalam. Mencoba menguasai amarahnya. Yang ada dalam pikirannya hanya Hyunjoong. Tangannya mengepal kuat seolah tengah meremukkan sesuatu. Rahangnya mengeras. Secepat kilat dia meninggalkan rumah Mr. Jung.

Hari memang sudah pagi. Dia yakin jika jaejoong pasti sudah dirumah. Kalaupun tidak ada, dia juga tak bisa menghubungi ponsel Jaejoong. Sejak kapan Jaejoong punya ponsel saja dia tidak tahu. Seingatnya dia tak pernah memberikan Jaejoong fasilitas seperti itu. kalaupun ada, paling Jaejoong menabung dari uang jajannya.

Tangan yunho mencoba menghubungi telpon rumah, namun tak ada juga yang mengangkat panggilannya. Berkali-kali dia mencoba menghubungi Jessica untuk meminta nomor ponsel Hyunjoong, tapi ternyata Hyunjoong juga menanyakan nomor ponsel Yunho pada Jessica, sehingga keduanya semakin bingung dengan keberadaan Jaejoong. Bahkan Junsu dan Changmin juga tak tau dimana keberadaan Jaejoong. Jujur saja, Yunho ingin membunuh Jaejoong yang sudah berani pergi tanpa pamit. Babo Jung!

.

.

.

1 minggu sudah semenjak menghilangnya Jaejoong, bahkan saat Yunho masuk kekamar Jaejoong dia menemukan ponsel Jaejoong yang tergeletak diranjang adiknya itu. pemikiran Yunho semakin kacau, dikepalanya hanya ada Jaejoong. Dia terus berpikir tentang Jaejoong yang mungkin sudah pergi karena tak tahan tinggal dengannya. Awalnya dia tenag-tenag saja, namun belakangan dia merasakan sesak yang teramat sangat tanpa namja cantik yang selalu dilukainya itu.

'Kau kemana Jae?' batin Yunho.

"Yunho shi!" pekik salah satu client pada rapatnya hari ini. Sontak menyadarkan Yunho dari lamunannya.

"Ah! Mi- mianhae, sampai dimana tadi?" tanya Yunho asal.

Semua peserta rapat mendengus kesal karena kelakuan Yunho. Merasa kesal beberapa peserta rapat dari perusahaan lain langsung keluar dari rapat. Yunho hanya bisa meremas kepalanya kuat-kuat, membuat para pegawainya saling pandang dengan tatapan 'ada apa sebenarnya dengan tuan Jung?'

.

.

.

Masih di Seoul, tapi disebuah gedung tinggi berwarna putih yang diisi oleh orang-orang yang butuh perawatan medis. Seorang namja berjidat lebar lari terbirit-birit saat mendengar kabar dari rumah sakit bahwa namja cantik yang ditemuinya kemarin sudah sadar dari koma-nya. Terlihat sekali jika namja berjidat lebar itu pulang dari kuliahnya. Lihat saja tas selempang yang masih bertengger ditubuhnya.

BRAK

"Aku mau pulang! YAK! Lepaskan aku hiks..hiks… aku mau pulaaaaaaaaaanggg hiks…hiks… apa yang kalian lakukan? Akh awww"

Namja berjidat lebar itu menatap miris namja cantik yang tubuhnya semakin mengurus itu. apalagi setelah mendengar informasi dari dokter bahwa namja cantik itu tengah hamil. Yah, lagi-lagi dia berurusan dengan orang yang tak wajar. Male Pregnant yang sangat jarang terjadi. Kini dia melihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Hatinya perih melihat namja cantik itu meraung-raung minta pulang dan kini merosot dilantai, menangis meraung-raung minta pulang. Namja cantik yang pertama kali dilihatnya didalam bus.

"Kalian keluarlah" pinta namja berjidat lebar itu dengan santainya.

"Ne, Park uisanim" perawat yang tadi memegang tubuh namja cantik itu langsung membungkuk hormat untuk pergi meninggalkan namja bermarga Park itu bersama namja cantik itu.

Park uisanim. Ya, walaupun dia masih kuliah, tapi berkat jidat lebarnya itu dia diperbolehkan bekerja sebagai dokter magang oleh pemilik rumah sakit yang tak lain tak bukan adalah appa-nya sendiri. Baiklah, perkenalkan. Nama namja berjidat lebar itu adalah Park Yoochun. Mahasiswa kedokteran yang sekarang sibuk menyusun skripsi. Yoochun langsung melangkah mendekati namja cantik itu. duduk bersila mensejajari namja cantik itu.

"Kau tahu kau terkena kanker paru-paru stadium akhir?" tanya Yoochun dingin, dan jawabannya pasti ya, karena namja cantik itu tetap menangis tak peduli pada pertanyaannya.

"Kau tahu kau juga tengah hamil? Lihatlah badan kurusmu ini, apa kau yakin anakmu baik-baik saja didalam sana? Bahkan perutmu tak menunjukkan kau tengah hamil 3 bulan. Kemeja saja bisa menutupi ukuran perutmu. Apa kau yakin anakmu masih hidup didalam sana?" tambah Yoochun semakin sengit.

"Apa urusannya dengan kalian? kenapa kalian harus peduli haha? Hiks…hiks… biarkan saja aku begini, aku memang tidak pantas hidup lebih lama. Aku bertahan hanya sampai anak ini lahir. Kalaupun dia mati, aku juga merasa tak ada beban hidup lagi. lalu, kenapa kalian tampak lebih terbebani daripada aku? WAE? Hiks…hiks… aku ingin pulang" namja cantik itu menatap mata Yoochun nyalang. Dia semakin menangis pilu.

"kalau kau ingin anak itu lahir dengan selamat, tinggallah disini. Aku akan merawatmu dengan baik, kau harus diterapi. Kau pasti sembuh. Ara?" tegas Yoochun mencoba meluluhkan kerasnya pemikiran namja cantik didepannya ini.

"Sembuh? Untuk apa? Aku juga tidak ingin sembuh, lalu kenapa kau ingin sembuh?" namja cantik itu mulai berhenti menangis.

"Mwo? tidakkah kau ingin melihat anakmu yang pasti akan sangat lucu? Cantik seperti eommanya atau tampan seperti appa-nya?"

"Appa? Uisanim, kau tak tau apapun. Kenapa kau berbicara seolah kau sangat mengenal kami eoh? Kumohon, biarkan aku pulang ne? Jeba~~~~llll" mohon namja cantik itu lagi.

"Katakan padaku, siapa appa dari janin itu. biar aku yang menghubunginya. Maaf, aku tak bisa menghubungi keluargamu karena aku tak menemukan ponselmu. Biar aku yang berbicara pada suamimu. Dia pasti khawatir dengan keberadaanmu sekarang"

Ucapan Yoochun membuat namja cantik itu menatap lekat-lekat Yoochun. Lalu namja cantik itu tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar penuturan Yoochun. Menurutnya, omongan dokter itu sangat lucu.

"Kau ingin mengatakan pada keluargaku kalau aku hamil, mengidap kanker paru-paru dan bisa mati kapanpun itu? begitu? hahhaaaa…. Uisanim, kau lucu sekali hahahaaa" namja cantik itu tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai airmatanya keluar lagi.

"Jangan tertawa seperti itu, kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri" tegur Yoochun yang khawatir kalau-kalau namja cantik itu akan kesulitan bernapas setelah tertawa seperti itu.

"Uhuk uhuk ughhh" namja cantik itu benar-benar tidak mendengarkan Yoochun. Bahkan kini dia terbatuk-batuk dan mengerang sakit pada dadanya. "sudah separah ini ya?" tanyanya saat melihat darah ditangannya.

"Kumohon dengarkan aku. Baiklah, lebih baik kita kenalan dulu. Siapa namamu?" Yoochun tersenyum lebar, mencoba menghapus darah namja cantik itu dengan sapu tangannya dan menghibur namja cantik itu dengan nada ramah dan senyum menawannya.

"Jaejoong. Jung Jaejoong" ujar namja cantik tadi. Tak lain tak bukan adalah Jaejoong.

"Ara, Jung Jaejoong kuhargai hidupmu yang sangat pesimis. Aku juga tak akan peduli lagi dengan dirimu yang tak ingin hidup lama, bahkan sekedar melihat wajah anakmu. Aku akan mengantarmu kembali kerumahmu, sekalian kemarin aku menemukanmu pingsan saat membawa salah satu belanjaanmu yang ketinggalan di bus, jadi aku sudah tak ada beban apapun lagi. tak ada alasan lagi untuk melihat wajahmu" cerocos Yoochun yang sebenarnya sangat-sangat kesal dengan pasien yang sangat pesimis seperti Jaejoong.

"Jeongmalyo? Ne, ayo antar aku pulang" seru Jaejoong senang. Sedangkan Yoochun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya kesal.

.

.

.

Yunho baru sadar kalau sedari tadi dia terus saja menghela napas panjang. Berkas diatas mejanya benar-benar tak terurus, malah semakin menumpuk. Bahkan hanya dalam satu minggu, Yunho sudah kehilangan 2 client sekaligus. Yunho benar-benar merasakan pening yang teramat sangat. Bernapas saja rasanya sangat tak enak, karena hawa panas yang dirassakannya melalui hidungnya membuatnya bernapas tak nyaman.

"demi Tuhan kau ada dimana sekarang Jae?" bisiknya lirih.

Dilihatnya jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan angka 10. Matanya kemudian melirik jendela ruangannya yang tepat menghadap langit luas disana. Kembali dia menghela napas panjang saat melihat langit yang sudah gelap. Tanpa perduli jika perusahaan yang dibessarkannya susah payah itu akan bangkrut, Yunho dengan langkah tertatih segera pergi meninggalkan kantor. Kantor memang sudah sepi, yang tersisa hanya beberapa pegawai lembur yang meng-handle akibat dari 'ulah' Yunho satu minggu ini, dan pastinya satpam penjaga pintu masuk perusahaan dan parkiran.

Saat akan memasuki mobil, sebuah teriakkan memekakkan telinga Yunho. Matanya mulai mengabur, dia benar-benar tak bisa menopang tubuhnya lagi sekarang. Sebisa mungkin dia tersenyum pada orang yang meneriakkinya itu.

"YUN!" pekik yeoja yang tak lain adalah Jessica. Secepat kilat yeoja itu berlari kearah Yunho.

"Jess? Bisa antar aku pulang?" permintaan Yunho cukup membuat Jessica mngernyit. Wajah Yunho memang tampak lesu. Tanpa banyak tanya, yeoja itu langsung membantu Yunho masuk kedalam mobil dan segera mengendarai mobil Yunho.

Diperjalanan menuju rumah besar Jung itu, keduanya tak banyak bicara. Saat Jessica bertanya, Yunho hanya bisa bergumam, bahkan paling sering tak diberi jawaban apapun.

"Yun? Kalau sakit kenapa masuk kerja? Kau memperburuk keadaanmu" gerutu Jessica yang sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Yunho sekarang.

"…" Yunho hanya mendongak, lalu berpindsh ke jok belakang. Jessica menghela napas panjang saat calon suaminya itu berbaring di jok belakang.

"Jaejoong pasti baik-baik saja. Dia tak akan meninggalkanmu. Jaejoong dongsaeng yang penurut, dia taka kan meninggalkanmu lagi. Tidurlah. Kau demam Yun" Jessica yang tau penyebab Yunho seperti sekarang pun hanya berusaha menenangkan. Berharap beban namja itu sedikit berkurang.

.

.

.

"Ne?" seorang namja cantik yang tak lain adalah Jaejoong juga tengah menenangkan seorang namja yang terus memberikan rentettan pertanyaan padanya disambungan ponsel yang digenggamnya.

"…"

"Mian, aku lupa membawa ponselku kemarin. Aku hanya pergi jalan bersama teman lamaku. Itu juga sangat mendadak, mian"

"…"

"Iya, karna sangat mendadak makanya Yunho hyung saja tak kuberitahu. Maksudku waktu itu ingin mengabari kalian setelah sampai di Jeju, eh ternyata ponselku tinggal. Mianhaeee percaya padaku, ne? jangan khawatir"

"…"

"Ne Hyunjoongiieeee mianhaeee aku memang salah. Aku janji akan mentraktirmu nanti sebagai hukuman. Otte?"

"…"

"hahaaaaa kau ini! Berhenti bersikap mesum begitu"

"…"

"Ne, jaljayooo"

"…"

"Eum"

PIP

Jaejoong langsung memutuskan sambungan setelah mendengar helaan napas Hyunjoong kekasihnya. Jaejoong menarik napas dalam-dalam. Lama-lama dia tak tahan juga jika harus melampiaskan rasa cintanya pada Hyunjoong. Dilampiaskan seperti apapun, hatinya tetap sakit jika mengingat Yunho tak menunjukkan respon apapun tentang hubungannya dengan Hyunjoong.

Mwo? Apa yang kau harapkan Jung Jaejoong? Apa kau tidak peduli pada Hyunjoong yang nantinya akan lebih sakit daripada perasaanmu? Lagipula, apa kau pikir yunho akan cemburu? Jangan bodoh Jae.

"Ck" decak Jaejoong. Tersenyum miris mengingat pemikiran bodohnya.

Samar-samar Jaejoong mendengar suara pintu rumah terbuka, dan suara yang didengarnya pertama kali adalah suara Jessica, calon istri Yunho hyung-nya. Jaejoong yang memang merindukan namja bernata setajam musang itu lagsung keluar dari kamarnya dan beranjak menuju suara itu.

CKLEK

"OMO! JAE?!" pekik Jessica histeris saat melihat Jaejoong keluar dari kamarnya.

"Eummm noona? Hyu- hyung kenapa?" Jaejoong tau jika Jessica juga pasti akan menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama seperti Hyunjoong. Tapi saat melihat Jessica yang kesulitan memapah Yunho, segera Jaejoong membantu yeoja itu membawa Yunho kekamar Yunho.

"Demi Tuhan Jae, kau kemana saja? Yunho sampai sakit karena berpikir kau pergi meninggalkannya" gerutu Jessica yang kesal juga dengan tingkah Jaejoong.

DEG

Jaejoong merasa napasnya sesak seketika. 'benarkah kau berpikir seperti itu hyung? Apa kau khawatir hyung? Adakah kau takut kehilanganku hyung?' batin Jaejoong penuh harap. Sungguh perkataan Jessica sangat bertolak belakang dengan semua umpatan Yunho yang sering terlontar untuk namja cantik itu.

TES

Tanpa sadar air mata Jaejoong mengalir begitu saja. Yunho memang demam, bahakn hanya dengan menyentuh pinggang dan lengan Yunho saat memapahnya, Jaejoong bisa merasakan betapa panas tubuh namja yang merupakan appa dari janin dalam perutnya itu. setelah sampai dikamar Yunho, Jaejoong langsung menidurkan Yunho dikasurnya. Se-telaten mungkin Jaejoong menyelimuti Yunho. Sedangkan Jessica sibuk mengambil kompres-an didapur untuk Yunho.

"Jae, jaga Yunho ne. ini sudah malam. Noona harus pulang. noona pakai mobil hyung-mu ne, besok mobilnya noona antar kemari lagi. Jangan menghilang lagi ne. Ck" decak Jessica saat memberikan baskom kecil berisi air dingin dan handuk kecil pada Jaejoong.

"Ne" angguk Jaejoong.

PUK

PUK

PUK

"Jangan menangis, Yunho hyung-mu hanya demam. Asal kau menjaganya, bessok dia pasti sudah baik-baik saja. Noona pergi ne. Khalke" ujar Jessica sebelum pergi meninggalkan rumah Jung itu.

.

.

.

Jaejoong mengompres Yunho yang tampak tertidur pulas. 2 jam sekali namaj cantik itu mengganti memeras kompres Yunho dan memasukkan thermometer kedalam mulut Yunho. Namja cantik itu tampak tak peduli dengan jarum jam yang hampir menunjuk pada angka enam. Hingga mata doe-nya mulai menutup sendiri akibat kantuk berat dan kepalanya tertunduk menimpa lengan Yunho yang memang tidur ditepi ranjang.

"eunnngghhh" lenguh Yunho saat merasakan kebas pada lengannya.

Mata musang itu mengerjap saat melihat siluet namja yang tengah tidur dilengannya itu. setelah memastikan kalau itu memang Jaejoong, Yunho hampir saja mencoba duduk, namun diurungkannya saat otaknya kembali memikirkan 'bagaimana jika namja itu terbangun'. Yunho kembali membaringkan tubuhnya, toh kepalanya juga masih pening. Meski liurnya masih pahit, tapi tubuhnya sudah lebih baik dari kemarin.

Perlahan, Yunho menyingkirkan tangannya dari kepala Jaejoong. Yunho tak tega juga melihat Jaejoong tidur merunduk begitu, karena jika bangun pasti sakit sekali rasanya. Pelan-pelan Yunho mengangkat tubuh kurus itu berbaring dikasur. Menyelimuti adik kandungnya itu. setelah itu kaki jenjangnya melangkah menjauh dari kamar menuju dapur. Jujur saja, dia sangat lapar. Tubuhnya sangat-sangat butuh asupan.

Yunho bersyukur karena Jaejoong selalu menyiapkan sereal sachet untuk sarapan jika Jaejoong tak sempat memasak sarapan. Jadi, tetap ada gunanya juga sereal siap saji itu. yunho meminum sereal hangat itu. lalu matanya memandang nanar setiap ruang dirumahnya.

SEPI

Kata itulah yang tertangkap dalam pemikiran Yunho. Kenapa dia tidak menyewa pembantu saja dari dulu? Kenapa harus membiarkan Jaejoong mengurus rumah sebesar ini? Jika saja dia yang harus melakukannya, dia pasti tak akan sanggup. Apalagi Jaejoong yang lebih kecil darinya? Lantas, kenapa Jaejoong menurut saja saat dia suruh?

Pemikiran namja itu semakin kalut saat mengingat semua yang sudah terjadi semenjak eomma-nya meninggal. Lalu rasa takut kehilangan menguasai dirinya. Terlebih saat Jaejoong ikutan pergi meninggalkannya, lalu ketakutan itu semakin besar. Dia diharuskan menghadapi kerasnya hidup menjadi seorang 'pangeran kesepian'.

Airmatanya tiba-tiba mengalir begitu saja saat mengingat pekikkan pilu Jaejoong yang tengah disetubuhinya. Jaejoong yang memekik sakit saat dia memukulnya. Jaejoong yang menciut tak berkutik saat dia menatap tajam mata doe itu. Jaejoong yang pasrah dan tersenyum kecut saat kata-kata kasar keluar dari bibir hatinya. Jaejoong yang menangis diam-diam saat dia tidak memberikan semua yang diinginkan Jaejoong.

"hiks" issakkan itu lolos begitu saja. "apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?" bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri sambil memukul kepalanya sendiri.

1 minggu ini cukup membuktikan segalanya. Membuktikan bahwa dia tak sanggup kehilangan Jaejoongnya. Jaejoong yang mungkin kemarin memang berniat melarikan diri darinya dengan gajinya. Mungkin Jaejoong kembali karena kehabisan uang. Bagaimana jika Jaejoong benar-benar tak kembali? Yunho menangis sengsegukkan pagi itu.

Karena perasaan takut itu sudah menutup mata hatinya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong melenguh pelan dan mengernyit saat tak menemukan Yunho dimanapun. Kakinya langsung mencari keberadaan hyung-nya. Hatinya langsung lega saat melihat hyung-nya tengah duduk disofa, menonton TV.

"Hyung?" panggil Jaejoong.

"Hm" Yunho hanya bergumam untuk menjawab panggilan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong langsung mendudukkan dirinya dikarpet yang menjadi alas kursi. Yunho sedikit tersentak kaget saat melihat Jaejoong yang duduk dibawah. 'Kau pasti takut padaku Jae. Mianhae' batin Yunho yang sudah focus lagi pada TV-nya.

SRET

Yunho mencelos kala kakinya ditarik Jaejoong. Seketika itu juga Yunho ingin menangis saat merasakan pijatan dibetisnya. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa Jaejoong mau mengurusnya dan memperhatikannya sejauh ini. Bukankah dia sudah sangat tak pantas diperhatikan, apalagi jika harus dipanggil hyung? Yunho menggigit bibirnya menahan tangis. Jangan sampai Jaejoong melihatnya yang rapuh.

"Hyung kenapa bisa sakit? Hyung pasti tidak makan teratur ne? Aigoo… hyung menyakiti diri sendiri. Jangan hanya pikirkan pekerjaanmu hyung. Pikirkan juga kesehatanmu. Hyung-" Jaejoong bicara sambil memijat Yunho. Namun omongannya dipotong cepat oleh Yunho yang menatapnya dingin sedingin es. Seketika itu juga Jaejoong terdiam sambil mengutuk mulutnya sendiri dalam hati. 'Berani-beraninya kau menasehati Yunho hyung-mu Jae' batin Jaejoong yang langsung menunduk, namun tak menghentikan pijatannya.

"duduk diatas"

"Eh?" jaejoong langsung mendongak mendengar penuturan Yunho. Mungkin saja dia salah dengar.

"…" Yunho malas mengulang kata-katanya. Dia tidak tahu kenapa dia ingin sekali berteriak didepan Jaejoong. Oleh karena itu dia malas bicara. Takut bentakkannya keluar. Karena bentakkan itu benar-benar bukan dari dirinya.

Jaejoong yang melihat tatapan Yunho-pun mencoba mengingat ucapan Yunho. Ragu-ragu dia duduk disofa.

"Bi- biar aku pijat lengan hyung ya?" ujarnya gugup. Selalu saja dia gugup jika sudah dekat dengan Yunho. Dia benar-benar takut Yunho mendengar debuman jantungnya.

SRET

Jaejoong gemetaran bukan main saat tangan besar nan kasar milik hyung-nya menghentikan pergerakan tangannya yang akan memijat lengan hyung-nya itu. mata doe nya ingin menghindar dari tatapan musang itu. Namun, mata musang itu terlalu frontal menyedotnya dalam, hingga dia tak bisa berpaling.

CHU~~~

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya erat kala bibir hati itu menyentuh bibirnya. Melumatnya lembut. Keduanya hanyut dalam ciuman itu hingga tak menyadari seorang yeoja yang kaget bukan main saat melihat pemandangan didepannya. Tak ingin kecewa, dan mendengar alasan palsu, yeoja itu langsung bergegas keluar dari rumah itu.

.

.

.

"Noona, kau disini juga?" sapa Hyunjoong riang saat melihat Jessica keluar dari rumah Jung tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

"Ka- kau mau kemana?" Jessica panic bukan main saat melihat Hyunjoong yang akan memasuki rumah calon suaminya itu.

"Aigoo… tentu saja menemui namja cantikku. Ck" Hyunjoong berdecak kesal dengan kepura-puraan sepupunya itu.

"Mwo? Ja- jangan! Jaejoong tidak ada dirumah" Jessica mencoba menghalangi Hyunjoong yang akan masuk kedalam rumah itu.

"Aiiissshhh tidak mungkin" Hyunjoong akan menekan bell rumah kalau saja Jessica tidak segera menghalanginya.

"Noona yaaaa~~~" rengek Hyunjoong kesal.

"Noona sudah bilang kan? Kenapa kau tidak mendengarkan noona?" Jessica benar-benar sibuk mencari cara agar Hyunjoong tak membantah perintahnya.

"Aiissshhh nooona pasti tau password rumah ini kan? Ayo cepat beritahu aku" lama-lama Hyunjoong gemas juga.

"Hyunjoong!" seru Jessica yang langsung menarik tangan Hyunjoong menuju mobil Hyunjoong.

"Aiissshhh noona wae? Kau kenapa sih?" Hyunjoong menggeram frustasi diperlakukan seperti ini.

"Cepat antar noona ke rumah. Appa bilang eomma sedang sakit. Jeba~~~lll ne! Noona lupa bawa uang. Yunho juga masih sakit. Jeba~~~l" rengek Jessica yang mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Hyunjoong.

"OMO! Jincayo?" Hyunjoong kaget juga mendengar kabar ahjummanya sakit. "Ara! Ayo!"

Seketika itu juga Jessica menarik napas lega. Namunn, matanya menatap lirih rumah Yunho..

.

.

.

Yunho melepas lumatannya pada bibir Jaejoong. Matanya menatap nanar wajah Jaejoong. Yunho yakin bahwa dia sudah tidak waras. Adakah seorang hyung yang menghukum adiknya dengan memperkosanya? Menyetubuhinya berkali-kali? Iya! Dia sudah gila. Dia tidak tahu kenapa dia melakukannya. tangannya kini menangkup wajah Jaejoong.

"hyung?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho nanar. Jaejoong benar-benar melihat pantulan dirinya dimata Yunho, dan itu membuat jantungnya semakin berdebar-debar tak terkendali.

CHU~~~

"mmmppphhhh aummmmppphhh" Jaejoong membelalakkna matanya saat yunho kembali menyatukan bibir mereka dan mendekap tubuhnya erat hingga dadanya menyentuh dada Yunho.

DEG

DEG

DEG

Sungguh Jaejoong yakin jika saat ini semburat merah sudah menjalar kewajah bahkan telinganya. Dia malu. Dia takut jika Yunho mendengar debuman keras pada jantungnya. Dia malu. Benar-benar malu.

"ennnggghhhh hyunggghhh" Jaejoong melenguh tak karuan saat bibir yUnho menyentuh permukaan kulit lehernya.

Yunho benar-benar kehilangan kendali jika sudah berhadapan dengan tubuh Jaejoong. Jaejoong benar-benar nikotin untuknya. Dia tak bisa melepaskan tubuh itu. Tangannya bahkan kembali menjelajahi bagian-bagian favorite-nya yang ada pada tubuh Jaejoong. Hingga tubh keduanya kini sudah naked sempurna.

Jaejoong menutup matanya pasrah saat Yunho menindih tubuh telanjangnya. Tangannya meremas kuat sofa dibawahnya saat Yunho memasukkan jari-jarinya dalam single hole-nya. Apalagi bibir hati itu kini terus memanjakan juniornya. Jaejoong juga yakin jika dia berkaca, maka tubuhnya akan penuh dengan kissmark Yunho. Tiba-tiba sebuah kebingungan menelusup dalam hatinya.

'Kenapa ini terasa begitu lembut? Jangan lembut padaku hyung. Jangan membuatku berharap lagi. Jeba~~~l' batin Jaejoong ditengah lenguhannya akibat jari Yunho yang terus menyentuh prostatnya.

"Akh" Jaejoong sedikit terhuyung kedepan dan meringis saat junior yunho menembus hole-nya.

Lagi-lagi tak seperti biassanya. Kali ini Yunho meredam ringisannya dengan ciuman dan pelukan erat Yunho. Inilah yang membuat Jaejoong takut kehilangan Yunho. Hyung-nya adalah orang yang sangat ramah dan lemah lembut jika sudah berhadapan dengannya. Bahkan hyung-nya yang dulu sangat baik hati pada siapapun. Perlahan Jaejoong merasakan seolah kelembutan itu kembali. Meskipun terdapat dalam sentuhan terlarang seperti sekarang.

"Akh akha khkkkhhhhh akh akh akh hyunghhh akh" Jaejoong memekik nikmat saat Yunho menumbukkan junior besarnya tepat pada prostatnya.

"eennggghhh ahh annggghhhh ooouuuhhhh" desah Yunho saat rectum Jaejoong memijat juniornya.

Kalau boleh, Yunho ingin bunuh diri sekarang. Bagaimana bisa dia menikmati tubuh adiknya sendiri? Kenapa bukan tubuh Jessica atau bahkan namja dan yeoja diluar sana? Bagaimana bisa dia melakukan hal haram ini pada adiknya sendiri? Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Setelah itu dia kembali menghujam prostat Jaejoong kuat.

"Akh akh akh akh hyung aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh" Jaejoong mendesah lagi dan lagi.

Hingga dia merasakan perutnya melilit seperti saat dia akan klimaks.

"Hyuuunnngggghhhhhhhhhhh"

CROOOT CROOOT CROOOT

Jaejoong menyemburkan spermanya keperut Yunho yang juga terpercik kewajahnya. Lalu desahan itu kembali meluncur kala Yunho kembali menghujam prostatnya dan diakhiri erangan panjang dari Yunho yang menyemburkan spermanya kembali dalam ruang hangat yang melingkupi juniornya itu.

BRUGH

Yunho menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas Jaejoong. Jaejoong berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya.

"Hyung?" panggil Jaejoong saat Yunho menyamankan kepalanya diperut Jaejoong.

"Hm"

"A- aku hamil"

"MWO?!" pekik Yunho kaget.

Yunho langsung turun dari sofa dan berdiri menatap Jaejoong tak percaya. Ini benar-benar gila. Sepertinya mereka berdua memang gila. Apa Jaejoong menjadi gila semenjak diperkosa olehnya?

"Kau?" Yunho menatap nyalang pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong dengan susah payah mendudukkan tubuhnya. Wajahnya tersenyum getir. Matanya menatap sendu pada hyung-nya yang tampak menganggapnya gila.

"Hyung tak percaya juga taka pa-apa. Aku tak meminta hyung bertanggung jawab. Aku juga sadar siapa aku hyung. Bagaimana bencinya kau padaku. Gwencana" Jaejoong mengelus pergelangan tangan Yunho. "Hyung tetap akan menikah dengan Jessica noona. Aku tak akan mengganggu hyung. Aku akan menjalani hidupku sendiri. Hyung tak perlu takut aku akan meminta uang pada hyung hanya karena aku bilang ini anak hyung. Gwencanaaa ne" Jaejoong kembali menampakkan senyum getirnya.

NYUT

Hati Jaejoong berdenyut ngeri saat Yunho menghempaskan tangannya kasar. YUnho menutup pintu kamar dengan keras, seolah tak berharap ada yang mengganggunya. Hyung-nya sudah menjauh meninggalkannya. Sudah terlanjur. Tak ada alasan lagi untuk Jaejoong tinggal dirumah ini. Bahkan orang yang diharapkannya tak menganggapnya gila dan aneh pun kini benar-benar menjauhinya.

"Eomma… Apa kau begitu membenciku yang lebih memilih appa? Apa kau begitu membenciku sampai-sampai memintaku segera menemuimu? Ck! Kau jahat sekali eomma hiks…hiks…" ujar Jaejoong pelan.

.

.

.

Jaejoong tampak mematut dirinya dicermin. Wajahnya tidak cantik lagi sekarang. Kurus, kantung mata, ohhh dia benar-benar merasa wajahnya sangat jelek. Diliriknya lagi kamarnya, mencoba mengingat semua kenangan yang pernah didapatnya dikamar itu. kembali senyum kecut menghiasi wajahnya. Menghela napas, lalu mengambil ransel berisi baju-bajunya yang mungkin bisa dipakainya diluar sana. Tak lupa uang gajinya yang tersisa. Setidaknya untuk menyewa tempat berteduh diluar sana.

Kakinya terseret berat menuju pintu kamar Yunho. Dia benar-benar tak berani mengetuk pintu kamar itu. hingga air mata lolos begitu saja dari matanya yang kurang ajar. Rasanya semuanya adalah kenangan indah. Terima kasih untuk Yunho yang sudah menitipkan janin ditubuh Jaejoong. Walaupun Jaejoong tidak yakin jika dia akan diterima dengan baik diluar sana. Tentu saja akan banyak yang menghujatnya nanti.

"aku pergi ya hyung" bisiknya lirih didepan pintu Yunho. Lalu tangannya meletakkan surat pernyataan dokter tentang kehamilannya.

Kakinya pun melangkah keluar dari rumah itu. Kali ini dia tak menoleh kebelakang sedikitpun. Dia sudah putus asa. Karena ternyata, ditunggu selama apapun, yunho tetap tak sudi menerimanya kembali. Bodohnya dia yang sempat berharap kebaikkan hati Yunho menerimanya kembali kerumah itu.

GREP

Jaejoong terdiam kaku ditempat. Apa dia sedang bermimpi? Tangan yang tengah memeluk tubuhnya erat dari belakang. Dia sangat mengenalnya. Tak mungkin dia melupakan tangan itu. Hingga sebuah pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut namja itu kembali menyadarkannya bahwa dia sudah terlalu banyak berharap.

"Pergilah Jae. Hyung tak ingin menyakitimu lagi. Pergilah. Kelak jika kita bertemu lagi, jangan pernah menganggap kita pernah bertemu. Ara?" bisik Yunho dibelakang Jaejoong.

"hiks…hiks…ne hyung hiks… ne" Jaejoong melepaskan pelukan Yunho. Tak menoleh pada Yunho sekalipun. Kakinya secepat kilat menjauh dari namja yang mengangguk pasti bahwa ini jalan terbaik.

'Kau harus bahagia Jae. Pergilah sampai aku tak bisa melihatmu. Karena, sampai aku aku melihatmu lagi, maka aku tak akan melepaskanmu Jae. Aku akan meyakini perasaan ini. Perasaan terburuk yang pernah kumiliki. Bahwa aku… mencintaimu' batin Yunho berteriak.

TBC…

Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Okeh… ternyata ni otak mulai gatal kalo ga update.

Baru sadar sekarang. Kalo tangan gatel pengen ngetik, masih bisa ditolerir.

Eh kalo otak yang gatel, jadinya kepikiran terus. Mau ga mau diketik.

Met baca. Semoga terhibur. Ini ga Angst oke?

Jadi jangan sok-sok an nganggep ini angst.

Yang nangis awas aja, aku jitak satu-satu.

Kalian ga pantas nangis karena ff ini. Ga penting untuk ditangisi.

Karena yang angst itu hidup Seobie sendiri hiks…

Angst karena mau bunuh diri akibat kuliah yang makin bikin mules #plak

Annyeong …..


	5. Chapter 5

I Know I'm Just Your Sex Partner (Second Version)

By: Kim Eun Seob

Twitter: MJaeseob

.

.

.

YUNJAE FANFICTION

.

.

.

WARNING

KHUSUS DEWASA/DIBAWAH 17 TAHUN WAJIB MENJAUH

YAOI/INCEST/BDSM/kemungkinan MPREG/ANGST BUANGEEEEEEEETTTTTTT/YANG BACA WAJIB REVIEW, LAU GAK BERARTI DOSA YA. HAHAAAAAA

.

.

.

SUMMARY  
Jaejoong harus bertahan saat hyung kandungnya sendiri tega memperlakukannya seperti seonggok sampah tak berguna. Bahkan dia mencintai hyung-nya sendiri. Cukup sudah penderitaan seorang Jung Jaejoong.

.

**Takut kalian ga ngerti, mohon baca dulu versi pertama. Karena diversi terakhir, kedua versi sebelumnya bakal dituangkan lagi. Karena, semua tokoh dicerita adalah wujud renkarnasi dari tokoh sebelumnya.**

.

Chapter 5

"Bulgoginya ya!"

"Tteokboki satu!"

"Yak! Mana sojunya?"

"Punyaku mana?"

"Yak! Ahjumma cepat sedikit!"

Pekik beberapa orang dikedai tepi jalan. Mereka mendegus sebal pada ahjumma yang tampak sangat lambat. Kalau bukan karena masakannya yang enak, mereka tak akan sudi berlama-lama disana.

"Neee~~~" sahut ahjumma pemilik kedai itu. tapi, tetap saja dia kesulitan melakukan pekerjaannya. Apalagi dia tidak mencatat pesanan pelanggannya.

Tak jauh dari sana, Jaejoong mulai kelelahan mencari tempat tinggal. Kakinya ssangat-sangat pegal, ditambah lapar yang menderanya. Namja cantik itu benar-benar tak sanggup lagi berjalan. Ditambah lagi perutnya yang serasa ditendang dari dalam.

"Kau lapar eoh? Mianhae… Eomma lupa kalau ada kau juga bersama eomma. Tunggu sampai kita dapat sewa kamar ne. kalau tidak uangnya bisa kurang" Jaejoong mengelus perutnya pelan. Berpikir seratus kali, takut-takut dia membeli makanan yang mahal, bisa-bisa uangnya tak cukup untuk menyewa kamar.

Jaejoong terus saja menyusuri jalan, sampai akhirnya takdir mau berbaik hati padanya. Dilihatnya sebuah kedai kecil tepi jalan yang masih jualan jam 8 malam begini. Semakin dia mendekat ke keddai itu, semakin juga pekikkan kesal yang dia dengar dari pelanggan itu. Matanya menatap kasihan pada ahjumma yang sudah tampak lelah itu.

'apa tak ada pelayan lain?' batin Jaejoong.

Jaejoong merasa mendapat pencerahan dari ahjumma tua itu. Segera saja tubuh kurusnya menghampiri kedai itu. senyum senang tersemat diwajahnya kala membayangkan bahwa dia akan segera dapat pekerjaan. Tuhan memang tak pernah tidur bukan?

"Jogiyo ahjumma apa ada lowongan kerja?" tanya Jaejoong penuh semangat. Sayangnya ahjumma itu hanya menatapnya sekilas tak peduli. Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya. 'Cool ahjumma eoh? Hmmm' batinnya.

Ahjumma yang yang tadi diajaknya bicara kembali mengantarkan pesanan pelanggannya. Ahjumma itu kembali menghela napas panjang kala pelanggannya tak juga berhenti memesan. Mau ditolak tidak mungkin kan? Rejekinya bisa diambil orang lain. Mengetahui pelanggannya masih setia saja dia sangat-sangat bersyukur.

"Ahjumma ya~~~ kenapa tidak kau terima saja dia jadi anak buahmu? Kau sudah semakin tua dan semakin lambat. Jangan sampai aku semakin kesal dan berhenti makan disini" gerutu seorang namja yang memakai seragam satpam dengan keadaan setengah mabuk.

"Aku tidak punya uang untuk menggaji" ujar ahjumma itu sambil melirik Jaejoong tak nyaman.

Jaejoong menghela napas panjang. Tampaknya hari ini memang sangat berat untuknya. Merasa tak mungkin diterima, Jaejoongpun kembali melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari kedai itu.

"Ahjumma, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" seru Jaejoong lemah.

Sejenak ahjumma itu tercekat mendengar suara bergetar namja cantik tadi. Tapi, sungguh dia juga tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Bukannya tak ingin seorang anak buah, tapi harga jualannya memang sangat murah. Makanya pelanggan disini betah. Jangankan menggaji orang, menyekolahkan anak gadisnya saja susah minta ampun. Ahjumma itu menghela napas panjang.

.

.

.

"Diterima"

"Anni"

"Pasti diterima"

"Anni"

"Yak! Kenapa kau jahat sekali pada eomma-ku?" pekik seorang namja tiang yang ternyata mengikuti Jaejoong sejak tadi siang dengan mobilnya.

"Bukannya jahat Min. Tapi eomma-mu sudah keluar dari sana dengan muka menyedihkan" gerutu namja disampingnya tak kalah kesal dengan namja tiang yang dipanggilnya Min.

"Aissshhh OMO! Itu bukannya Kim halmonie ku? Yah walaupun aku tak pernah melihat wajahnya secara langsung, tapi eomma pernah menunjukkan photo-nya" mata Changmin membelalak kaget saat melihat ahjumma pemilik kedai itu.

"Kau selalu saja sok kenal dan sok tau" gerutu Kyuhyun kesal.

"Heh Cho! Kau minta diperkosa ya? Apa-apaan bibirmu itu?" gerutu Changmin balik pada Kyuhyun yang mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

BLUSH

"Aissshhh jinca! Coba saja kalau kau berani" Kyuhyun jadi salah tingkah dengan wajahnya yang sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

"Kekekeke~~~ bagaimana rasanya semalam? Saat kau ketahuan jalan dengan Siwon eoh?" seringaian Changmin semakin lebar saat melihat kyuhyun yang semakin gelisah dengan posisinya yang mendekat mengintimidasi namja berkulit pucat itu.

"Hiks… appoyooo hiks…hiks… kau jahat Min hiks…hiks…" isak Kyuhyun yang tak tahan ditatap setajam itu oleh namjachingunya. Karena memang benar, Changmin sudah 'menghajarnya' membabi buta semalam akibat cemburu pada Siwon yang jelas-jelas hanya temannya.

GREP

"Sssstttt mianhae… aku benar-benar termakan emosi waktu itu. Mian" Changmin kasihan juga mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun, dan langsung memeluk erat Kyuhyun.

"Kau sama saja dengan appa-mu itu! Kalian sama-sama jahat" pekik Kyuhyun yang sudah meremas kuat sweater yang dipakai Changmin yang semakin memeluknya erat.

"Ne kau benar. Beruang itu sudah menularkan sifat buruknya padaku" angguk Changmin mantap. "ngomong-ngmong Kyu, bisakah jauhkan sedikit lututmu dari selangkanganku?"

"YAK!" Kyuhyun langsung melepas pelukan Changmin dengan kasar.

"Hahahaaaa kau manis sekali sihhh" seru Changmin sambil menarik kedua pipi Kyuhyun yang basah akibat menangis tadi.

"Jadi kita tidak akan pulang ke tempat asli kita?" tanya kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Haaahhh nanti saja. Tunggu sampai aku bisa pamit dengan alasan ke Canada untuk kuliah pada eomma-ku" ujar Changmin.

"Apa dia akan hidup lebih lama?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Molla" Changmin hanya menggeleng dengan senyum kecut. Matanya hanya bisa memperhatikan punggung ringkih eomma-nya.

.

.

.

Ahjumma kedai tadi langsung melakukan olahraga ringan saat pelanggannya sudah pergi semua dan persediaan masakkannya sudah habis. Dia segera berkemas-kemas untuk pulang setelah menutup kedainya. Namun, matanya melotot kaget saat melihat namja cantik yang tadi menanyakan lowongan kerja padanya kini duduk meringkuk didepan kedainya.

"Ah a- ahjumma!" seru Jaejoong yang langsung berdiri saat melihat ahjumma tadi sudah keluar dari kedai.

"Aku kan sudah bilang-"

"Jeba~~~lll. Biarkan aku membantumu disini. Jangan menggajiku. Cukup beri aku tumpangan dirumahmu dan makan pagi dan malam. Jeba~~~lll" Jaejoong menyatukan kedua tangannya, memohon-mohon belas kasihan pada ahjumma itu.

"OMO! Kau kabur dari rumah?" pekik ahjumma tadi histeris saat mendengar Jaejoong minta tumpangan.

"Eummmm…" Jaejoong tampak bingung ingin menjawab apa. "Aku sedang hamil ahjumma, kumohon beri aku tumpangan ne. Sebagai imbalannya aku akan membantumu bekerja disini" mohon Jaejoong lagi.

"Kau namja tapi hamil? OMO! OMO! Kepalaku aissshhhh" ahjumma itu tampak benar-benar shock mendengar penuturan Jaejoong.

"Hiks… jangan jijik padaku ahjumma hiks…hiks… aku juga tak menginginkan ini, tapi ini takdir hiks…hiks…" jujur saja Jaejoong takut dicaci dan dihina.

"kau gay?" tanya ahjumma itu antusias.

"Eum!" angguk Jaejoong ragu-ragu.

"Arasseo. Jadi aku tak perlu takut kau akan memperkosa anak gadisku" sontak ucapan ahjumma didepannya membuat Jaejoong melongok heran dengan ucapan frontal ahjumma itu. "Ayo ikut aku!"

Tanpa perlu disuruh dua kali, Jaejoong langsung mengikuti ahjumma itu. senyum senang terkembang diwajahnya kala mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan bersama anaknya yang kini juga melonjak senang didalam perutnya.

Sedangkan tak jauh dari sana, Changmin melonjak senang saat eomma-nya ternyata diterima oleh ahjumma yang sangat mirip dengan mendiang Kim haelmoni-nya.

"Yeeaaaayyyyy" girang Changmin.

"Syukurlah. Ayo pulang. aku capek" ujar Kyuhyun yang langsung bersandar nyaman dikursi.

"Ne. Kita pulang ke apartment dan tidur atau melakukan aktivitas malam kita dulu?"

"YAK!"

.

.

.

"Hey nak! Siapa namamu?" tanya ahjumma kedai tadi pada Jaejoong yang tengah menemaninya pulang malam ini.

"Ju- eummm Jaejoong" jawab Jaejoong ragu. Entahlah, jika mengingat ucapan terakhir Yunho, rasanya sangat tak nyaman menggunakan marga JUNG itu.

'Pergilah Jae. Hyung tak ingin menyakitimu lagi. Pergilah. Kelak jika kita bertemu lagi, jangan pernah menganggap kita pernah bertemu. Ara?' kembali bisikan itu mendengung ditelinganya. Wajah tirus itupun tersenyum simpul dan menoleh pada ahjumma itu.

"Apa aku akan tetap memanggilmu ahjumma?" tanya Jaejoong setelah mengusir ingatan itu.

"Memangnya kau mau memanggilku apa?" tanya ahjumma itu.

"Euummm haelmonie mungkin? Hahahaaa" Jaejoong langsung tergelak saat menatap mata melotot ahjumma itu.

"Panggil aku Kim ahjumma. Karena jika kau hanya memanggilku ahjumma, aku yakin pasti banyak ahjumma-ahjumma disekitar yang akan menoleh dan mengira kau tengah memanggil mereka"

Kemudian perjalanan mereka hanyut bersama kaki mereka yang kini berhenti disebuah gang sempit dan jika kalian memasuki gang sempit itu, maka kalian akan memasuki area perumahan bertingkat-tingkat atau bisa kalian sebut rumah susun. Jaejoong terus mengikuti langkah ahjumma itu dan hatinya sedikit tertohok kala mengingat bahwa dia akan tinggal ditempat yang bisa dibilang kumuh itu. Senyum miris kembali terukir diwajah cantik namja itu.

"Nah ini rumahku" seru Kim ahjumma saat berhenti didepan sebuah pintu, setelah mereka menaiki belokkan tangga-tangga. Rumah Kim ahjumma itu berada dilantai 3 nomor 3. Lumayan tinggi juga, mengingat rumah susun itu ada 5 lantai.

CKLEK

"EOMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~~~" pekik seorang yeoja yang tiba-tiba berlari memeluk Kim ahjumma setelah pintu rumah itu terbuka.

"OMO! Aissshhhh kau ini manja sekali" ketus Kim ahjumma pada yeoja yang kini mem-pout-kan bibir mungilnya. Tentunya yeoja itu anak Kim ahjumma. "Ayo masuk Jae" seru kim ahjumma.

"OMO! Tampan siapa namamu?" seru yeoja itu saat sadar kalau ada namja berwajah anime disamping eommanya.

PLAK

"Awwww eomma appoyooo" ringis yeoja itu lagi saat mendapat geplakan dari eomma tercintanya itu.

Cukup dengan adegan keluarga yang membuat Jaejoong merindukan eommanya. Sekarang ketiganya sudah duduk diruang keluarga yang juga menjadi ruang makan dan tidur. Maklum rumah susun mereka memang kecil. Rumah persegi yang hanya ada 1 ruangan didalamnya, yaitu WC. Sedangkan dapur, sudah didessain serapi mungkin oleh Kim ahjumma berada satu meter disamping WC. Yah lebih baik bayangkan sendiri saja isi dari rumah berukuran 7x7 meter itu.

"Oppa, apa oppa akan tinggal disini?" tanya yeoja tadi dengan nada manja dan tangan yang bergelayut dilengan Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Ahra ya~~~ berhenti bersikap manja begitu"

SRAK

"Ahjumma/Eomma" pekik Jaejoong dan Ahra yang kaget bukan main saat Kim ahjumma menyingkap sweater dan kaos Jaejoong hingga menampakkan perut namja Jaejoong yang membuncit itu.

"Nah, kau lihat sekarang perutnya? Dia sudah hamil 3 bulan. Jadi, jangan macam-macam" seru Kim ahjumma.

Sontak yeoja yang ternyata bernama Ahra itu sekarang ternganga melihat perut Jaejoong dan termangap-mangap tak bisa mengatakan apapun setelah menddengar seruan eommanya.

"Huwaaaaaaa oppa! Kau datang dari planet mana? Sudah kuduga, wajah secantik ini pasti bukan wajah seorang namja. Hanya saja dadamu yang kecil makanya tidak ketahuan kalau dia itu yeoja. Hiks…hiks… aku sudah berharap banyak padamu huwaaaaa"

PLAK

"Aissshhhh kau ini!" geram Kim ahjumma yang lagi-lagi membuat Ahra meringis. "Cepat tidur sana! Besok kau sekolah. Makanya jangan sering bolos saat pelajaran biologi. Jadinya kau tidak tahu ka nada kasus namja bisa hamil" ejek kim ahjumma.

"Enak saja menyuruhku tidur dan menuduhku sering bolos. Terserah eomma saja, aku lapar, aku tidak bisa tidur, aku ingin makaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan" Ahra melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"Dasar ababil" seru Kim ahjumma.

"Apa itu?" tanya Ahra yang langsung diamini Jaejoong.

"ABG labil"

Ahra dan jaejoong langsung ber-sweatdrop ria. Tampaknya keluarga Kim ini sangat 'akur' jadi jaejoong merasa nyaman disini. Rasanya sedang melihat dirinya yang sering dimarahi eommanya. Walaupun dulu Jaejoong menganggap eomma-nya marah karena membencinya. Jaejoong menyesal sekarang.

.

.

.

Yunho mulai menyibukkan diri lagi dengan semua berkas-berkas dimeja kantornya. Dia sudah menjual rumah besar itu. Dia memilih tinggal diruangannya yang lumayan besar untuk ditinggalinya. Mencoba memperbaiki kesalahan-kesalahan-nya yang membuat perusahaan hampir bangkrut hanya dalam 1 minggu. Tapi, apa harus dengan menjual rumah? Ah, lebih tepatnya tak ada lagi alasan untuk pulang kesana. Rumah itu terlalu besar untuk ditinggali sendiri. Dia benar-benar tak ingin kembali kesana, itu hanya membuat rasa takutnya kembali.

KRIIIK

KLAK

"Yeoboseyoo?" Yunho tampak mengernyitkan telinganya saat tak mendapat sahutan dari penelpon disana.

"…"

"Ha- halo?" tiba-tiba ada desiran halus dialiran darahnya.

PIP PIP PIP

Hanya suara sambungan yang diputuskan yang didengar Yunho. Tiba-tiba hatinya berdenyut kala memikirkan siapa yang menghubunginya. Mungkin seseorang yang baru saja meninggalkannya. Lalu sebuah senyum manis terukir diwajah tampan itu.

"Kita akan bertemu. Tapi, bukan sebagai hyung dan dongsaeng. Saat itu, aku akan dengan bebas mengungkapkan perasaanku. Tidak seperti saat ini. Aku akan menunggu saat itu. Tunggulah ne" bisiknya pelan.

Yunho berharap yang tadi menghubunginya benar-benar orang yang sekarang memenuhi pikirannya. Karena kalau tidak, dia akan sangat kecewa dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Jae? apa tidak apa-apa jika tidur dilantai? Apa ahjumma harus membeli kassur untuk kita bertiga? Kurasa kau bukan dari kalangan orang seperti kami. Ahjumma merasa tidak enak de-"

"Sssstttt jeongmal gomawo untuk tumpangan dan makanan tadi ahjumma. Jeongmal gomawoo" Jaejoong yang lebih merasa tak nyaman langsung memotong omongan Kim ahjumma.

Posisi mereka sekarang sangat elit mungkin. Mereka tidur dengan Kim ahjumma yang tengah dipeluk erat oleh anaknya yang sudah tertidur pulas setelah makan tadi. Jaejoong tersenyum melihat wajah ahra yang tampak polos tanpa beban. Lihat saja saru kunciran rambutnya yang tinggi menjulang itu. Rambut ahra memang panjang. Ahhh, apa Jaejoong juga ingin memanjangkan rambutnya yang kini sudah sebahu itu?

"Jangan hiraukan dia Jae. Dia memang manja seperti ini. Appa-nya meninggal saat dia berumur 5 tahun. Jadi, dia tak bisa jauh-jauh dari ahjumma. Dan ahjumma harus meninggalkannya ketika dia sekolah dan ahjumma harus mencari uang. Hmmm"

"Apa menjadi single parent itu sangat sulit ahjumma?" Jaejoong merenungi nasibnya sendiri.

"Yaaaaaaahhhh begitulah"

"Berapa umur Ahra?"

"16 tahun. Dia sudah SMU sekarang. Kelak kau akan tahu bagaimana rasanya punya anak. Ahra sering bercerita tentang teman-teman barunya dan pangeran SMU yang sangat tampan hahahaaaaa dasar ababil" Kim ahjumma terkikik geli.

Namun tawanya langsung berhenti saat melihat Jaejoong yang tampak memejamkan matanya, mungkin tertidur. Kim ahjumma yang juga sudah merasa lelah langsung memunggungi Jaejoong dan memeluk Ahra sayang. Tanpa tahu bahwa Jaejoong menahan tangis dibalakangnya.

'Aku ingin melihat anakku. Aku ingin melihat dia sebesar Ahra dan berceloteh riang. Aku sangat ingin. Tapi, bahkan kemarin aku ingin membunuhnya. Nae aegya, maafkn eomma' lirihnya dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir disudut matanya.

TBC…

Oke, ini emang pendek. Tapi seobie sangat kangen dengan celotehan reader sekalian. Yuk curhat yoookkk. Komennya panjang-panjang yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Hiks… Hiburlah Seobie yang lagi galau ini hiks…hiks…


	6. Chapter 6

I Know I'm Just Your Sex Partner (Second Version)

By: Kim Eun Seob

Twitter: MJaeseob

.

.

.

YUNJAE FANFICTION

.

.

.

WARNING

KHUSUS DEWASA/DIBAWAH 17 TAHUN WAJIB MENJAUH

YAOI/INCEST/BDSM/kemungkinan MPREG/ANGST BUANGEEEEEEEETTTTTTT/YANG BACA WAJIB REVIEW, LAU GAK BERARTI DOSA YA. HAHAAAAAA

.

.

.

SUMMARY  
Jaejoong harus bertahan saat hyung kandungnya sendiri tega memperlakukannya seperti seonggok sampah tak berguna. Bahkan dia mencintai hyung-nya sendiri. Cukup sudah penderitaan seorang Jung Jaejoong.

.

**Takut kalian ga ngerti, mohon baca dulu versi pertama. Karena diversi terakhir, kedua versi sebelumnya bakal dituangkan lagi. Karena, semua tokoh dicerita adalah wujud renkarnasi dari tokoh sebelumnya.**

.

Chapter 6

Katanya dibalik semua musibah yang menimpa kita itu akan ada hikmahnya. Katanya setelah kesulitan itu pasti ada kemudahan. Katanya sesudah kesedihan itu pasti aka nada kebahagiaan. Sayangnya sulit untuk membuat kata-kata itu menjadi nyata jika kau bahkan lupa dengan tujuan hidupmu sendiri.

Jaejoong mengulum senyum getir saat mendengar kata-kata penuh semangat itu yang baru saja terlontar dari mulut Kim ahjumma. 'Hikmah untuk siapa? Kemudahan untuk siapa? Kebahagiaan untuk apa? Hikmah untuk orang lain, kebahagiaan untuk orang lain, dan kemudahan untukku memang benar, tapi kemudahan untuk mati lebih cepat, ania?' batin Jaejoong.

Walaupun hatinya sakit jika mendengar kata-kata semangat seperti itu, tapi dia cukup professional untuk bisa membedakan mana urusan pribadi dan umum. Setidaknya, dia tidak akan marah-marah atau menangis didepan pelanggan kedai tempatnya bekerja sekarang bukan? Sungguh, menjadi orang miskin itu sangat sulit. Paling sulit adalah mengeluarkan airmata sesuka hatimu.

"Agasshi!" panggil beberapa pelanggan yang baru datang agar Jaejoong mecatat pesanan mereka.

"NE~~~" seru Jaejoong yang langsung menuju pelanggannya.

Agasshi? Bukankah itu panggilan formal untuk yeoja yang tak dikenal? Hahahaaaaa iya ini semua tak lepas dari peran seorang ahjumma bermarga Kim itu. sudah 2 bulan semenjak Jaejoong tinggal bersamanya, perut Jaejoong semakin membesar dan itu membuat Kim ahjumma menyuruh Jaejoong memanjangkan rambut hitam kelamnya yang kini diikat sederhana dibelakang. Yang paling membuatnya tampak seperti yeoja adalah, kim ahjumma memerintahkan padanya untuk menggunakan bra milik Ahra. Konyol memang, tapi itu juga untuk melindungi Jaejoong.

.

.

.

"Kim haelmoni sepertinya sudah menebus dosanya dimasa lalu dengan menjadi sandaran untuk eomma" ujar Changmin haru. Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung sambil tetap memperhatikan kedai itu lewat kaca mobil Changmin.

"maksudmu?"

"Iya, eomma bilang Kim haelmoni-ku meninggal karena bunuh diri akibat merasa bersalah atas eomma yang dihamili oleh appa. Haelmoni sebenarnya hanya tahu jika eomma bekerja dirumah appa dan menerima uang dari appa. Tapi, ternyata…" Changmin menutup mulutnya, seolah menahan sesuatu hingga membuatnya sulit bicara.

"Min, sudahlah. Jangan ceritakan lagi. aku sudah tahu bagaimana bejatnya appa-mu. Sepertinya, dimasa depan ini pun, appa-mu belum bisa menebus dosanya" Kyuhyun menatap Changmin iba. Tidak menyangka jika Changmin-nya sangat kesepian. Bahkan eomma Changmin meninggal saat dia tamat elementary school, lalu Changmin hanya tinggal berdua dengan Jung haelmoni. Kyuhyun sangat tahu itu. Dia teman Changmin sejak PAUD. Jadi, tak ada rahasia lagi, apalagi mereka sepasang kekasih sekarang.

"…" Changmin tetap tak bisa bicara, dia masih menahan emosinya.

"Kita pulang saja ya. Biar aku yang menyetir" tawar Kyuhyun yang tanpa perlu mendapat anggukan dari Changmin-pun dia langsung mengendarai mobil itu.

.

.

.

"OMO! Mereka buas sekali makannya hahahaaaa" bisik Jaejoong yang sudah ngos-ngos an bolak balik mengantar pesanan. Tapi tetap, mulut namja cantik itu terkikik geli.

"Kau ini. Kau menghina ahjumma juga ya? Ahjumma-kan juga miskin dan makan sangat banyak" omel Kim ahjumma.

"Ahaaahaaa ahjumma jangan marah eoh? Ahahhahaaaa tapi aku tidak salahkan? Ahahaaaaa" ledek Jaejoong lagi, mendatangkan pukulan sendok sayur dikepalanya.

"Eonnieeeeeeeeeeee" pekik Ahra yang berlari memeluk Jaejoong dengan masih menggunakan seragam high school lengkap.

"Aigooo… anak itu bikin aku kaget saja" ujar salah satu pelanggan. Ahra hanya menjulurkan lidahnya tak peduli.

PUK

"Awww aiisssshhh" gerutu Ahra.

"Kenapa tidak pulang ganti baju dulu? Bagaimana kalau seragammu kotor? Mau beli pakai jidatmu eoh?" omel Kim ahjumma lagi.

"Ne Ahra ya… ganti seragam dulu baru kemari" Jaejoong juga ikut menasehati.

"Aiissshhhh ini semua karena aku merindukan eonniiieeeee" gelayutnya dengan tangan yang merangkul Jaejoong. Jaejoong dan Kim ahjumma menatap Ahra intens, hingga yeoja kecil itu menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya, isyarat minta ampun. "Oke oke… aku janji seragam ini tak akan kotor. Aku lapar, tolong 1 porsi bibimbap terpedas" Ahra pun langsung mencari kursi. Jaejoong dan kim ahjumma hanya menggeleng pasrah.

"Chogiyoooo" seru sebuah suara dibelakang mereka.

"Pesan a- OMO! SUIE!" pekik Jaejoong kaget saat melihat kearah pelanggan yang baru datang yang ternyata Junsu teman dekatnya selain Changmin.

"JOONGIE!" pekik junsu tak kalah melengking. Keduanya langsung berpelukkan layaknya teletubbies.

"Demi Tuhan. Malam ini sepertinya aku sadar kalau aku mengidap penyakit jantung. Jadi kumohon jangan teriak teriak ne!" geram ahjussi yang sempat mengomeli Ahra tadi.

"Ah mianhae" Jaejoong dan Junsu membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Ayo duduk disini Su" Jaejoong menggiring Junsu kebangku disamping Ahra. Ahra hanya memperhatikan saja.

"Su? Eh sepertinya sudah penuh disini ya?" ujar seorang namja lagi.

"Tidak ju-" Jaejoong menghentikan kata-katanya kala matanya menangkap siluet dokter yang pernah membawanya kerumah sakit. "A- ah silakan duduk disini tuan" Jaejoong gugup, takut-takut dokter itu mengenalinya.

"Chunnieee sinii" panggil Junsu pada namja tadi yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Yoochun.

"Joongie, dia ini si jidat lebar yang pernah kuceritakan waktu itu heee" adu Junsu saat Yoochun sudah duduk disampingnya.

"O- oh begitukah? Hee" Jaejoong berusaha tak menatap mata Yoochun. Takut ketahuan, entahlah.

"Kau tidak duduk disini noona? Apa kau pelayan disini?" tanya Yoochun yang membuat Jaejoong lega. Dia lupa kalau dia menyamar menjadi yeoja sekarang.

"Eiiihhhh jaga mulutmu chagieee. Dia ini adik Jung Yunho, direktur Jung Corporation. Seenaknya saja kau bilang dia pelayan disini. Dia juga pelanggan disini. Dan dia namja bukan yeoja" tandas Junsu yang tak suka dengan pertanyaan Yoochun yang seolah menganggap Jaejoong adalah pelayan.

"Eonnieee?" Ahra menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan 'hentikan mulutnya, atau kau akan dihina karena perutmu itu.' Jaejoong hanya menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Ahhh aku kan memang yeoja Su jangan bercanda. Aku ini yeoja asli. Kau tidak lihat tubuhku ini?" Jaejoong membuat ekspressi kesal. "Dan aku memang bekerja disini sejak 2 bulan terakhir"

"Ini chagieee, dia juga sedang hamil. Sudah berapa lama kalian tidak bertemu sampai kau bisa lupa dia adalah yeoja?" tanggap Yoochun.

Junsu? Jangan tanya lagi. saat menatap dada dan perut Jaejoong yang disadarinya membuncit itu, dia tak bisa bicara apa-apa lagi. Histeris dalam diam. Shock lebih tepatnya. Dalam hatinya sudah muncul beribu-beribu pertanyaan. Seorang Jung Jaejoong sekarang hamil dan menjadi pelayan? Diam, Junsu kecewa dengan semua yang dikatakan Jaejoong. Yah, setidaknya junsu tahu bahwa jaejoong menghilang beberapa bulan ini karena hal ini. Yang membuatnya tak mengerti adalah, bagaimana bisa jung Yunho membiarkan adiknya terlantar begini?

'Apa kau diusir dari rumah karena kau hamil Jae? Bahkan saat aku berkunjung kerumahmu kemarin, rumah itu sudah dijual. Padahal Yunho masih sering muncul di TV. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Jae?' batin Junsu menerawang.

"Ah kalian pesan apa?" tanya Jaejoong.

"kimbab 2 porsi. Tteokboki 2 porsi dan sojunya 2" ujar Yoochun. Junsu hanya mengangguk saat Yoochun meminta kepastian akan pesanan mereka.

"Ne~~~ tunggu ne. Ahra, jangan ganggu mereka ne" nasehat Jaejoong, yang malah mendatangkan bibir Ahra yang mengerut.

"Heh adik kecil, kau siapanya Joongie?" tanya Junsu pada Ahra yang sibuk dengan HP-nya.

"Joongie noona itu my sister. Wae?" jawab Ahra agak acuh.

"Ti- tidak mungkin" Junsu semakin bingung. Tak mungkin dia salah orang kan? Atau gara-gara sering bercinta dengan Yoochun mengakibatkan kepalanya terbentur ranjang dan Alzhaimer? Oh impossible.

"Oppa aneh sekali huftz" gerutu Ahra sambil membetulkan ikatan rambutnya. Sedangkan yoochun hanya terkikik geli melihat tingkah Ahra.

"Waeyo?" sungut Ahra saat Yoochun tertawa. "Oppa naksir padaku ya? Putuskan dulu namja ini baru pacaran denganku" seru Ahra dengan tingkat kepercayadirian level tertinggi.

Yoochun? Dia hanya tertawa saja. Namanya juga anak-anak. Hahahaaaa….

.

.

.

Masih di Negara yang sama, hanya saja ditempat yang berbeda. Seorang namja tampan dengan setelan jas mahalnya tampak hikmat mengepalai rapat dikantornya hari ini. Namja bermata musang yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Jung Yunho.

"Oke jadi kesimpulannya, bagi siapa pun yang ingin menjadi investor untuk proyek baru ini, kalian tak akan menyesal jika kalian memikirkan keuntungan yang saya sebutkan tadi. Terima kasih"

PROK

PROK

PROK

Riuh tepuk tangan menggema diruangan itu setelah mendengar hasil rapat yang dikemukakan salah satu orang ternama se- Asia itu. Setelah memastikan beberapa dari mereka menjadi investor, yunho pun menyerahkan tugas selanjutnya pada sang assistant. Kaki jenjangnya langsung keluar dari ruangan panas itu.

"Hey Yun!" seru Siwon yang merupakan salah satu teman Yunho sekaligus peserta rapat yang mewakili Choi Entertainment yang selalu menghadirkan Yunho sebagai bintang acara berita mereka. "lama tak bertemu, kemarin aku kerumahmu tapi rumah itu sudah dibeli oleh orang lain" ujar Siwon sambil mengikuti langkah kaki Yunho.

"Kau tahu rumah itu terlalu besar. Sekarang aku tinggal di Apartment dekat perusahaan ini. Sekalian olahraga jalan kaki kesini hahahaaaa" gelak tawa yUnho menanggapi ungkapan Siwon.

"Kau ini aneh sekali. Diberi kesuksesan malah menutupinya sekarang" Siwon hanya menyengir. "oh ya, apa kabar adikmu yang **sexy** itu?" tanya Siwon.

Mendengar pertanyaan Siwon kali ini, Yunho yang akan membuaka pintu ruangan kerjanya langsung terhenyak. Dia tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa Siwon mengenal Jaejoong. Setahunya dia tak pernah mengenalkan Jaejoong sebagai adiknya. Bahkan saat membawa Jaejoong ke acara pertunangannya saja, tak ada yang menanyakan Jaejoong.

"Adik? Setahuku aku tak punya adik. Bagaimana kau bisa berkata begitu?" Yunho memulai acting-nya.

"MWO?! Aiissshhh jinja. Jangan bercanda, atau kau memang tak ingin **berbagi tubuh adikmu** itu dengan aku dan Seunghyun lagi?" Siwon menyeringai senang.

"Siwon? Aku tidak mengerti. **Berbagi tubuhnya**?" Yunho sebenarnya marah karena omongan kotor Siwon tentang Jaejoong. Tapi, sungguh dia masih menahan emosinya karena dia masih ingat posisinya. Dia tak mengenal Jaejoong.

"Kau ingat 4 bulan yang lalu saat kita ke club? Kau mabuk dan kami mengantarmu pulang? Ayolaaahhhh masa minum segitu saja kau sudah mabuk berat sampai lupa kejadian hari itu. Ck kau ini" gerutu Siwon kesal.

Jujur saja dia merindukan adik temannya itu. dia juga menyesal membaginya dengan Seunghyun. Sungguh dia juga tak menyangka jika yunho sendiri yang menawarkan. Apalagi saat itu alcohol juga menguasai mereka. Siwon cukup menyesal. Tapi tidak dengan dirinya yang bisa menyentuh Jaejoong.

"KEJADIAN APA?!" pekik Yunho agak menddesis saat melihat pandangan para karyawannya. Tangannya bahkan mencengkram lengan Siwon erat, hingga Siwon tersinggung.

"Heh" Siwon menyeringai. "tenganglah, sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Jaejoong, aku akan bertanggung jawab. Karena aku sudah mencintainya sejak lama. Kau akan merestui kami kan?" ujar Siwon santai.

"Tenang? Terjadi sesuatu dan bertanggung jawab? Cinta? Merestui?" Yunho melotot dengan mulut tersenyum bodoh.

BUGH

"YAK APA-APAAN KAU?!" pekik Siwon yang sudah terpental dilantai akibat pukulan telak dari genggaman tangan Yunho.

"MIN SEOK!" panggil Yunho memekikkan nama sekretarisnya.

"YE!" Minseok langsung berlari ketakutan menuju Yunho yang mengeluarkan aura setan itu.

"Batalkan semua kerjasama dengan Choi Entertainment dan YG Corporation SEKARANG JUGA!" teriak Yunho diakhir hingga membuat urat dilehernya tercetak jelas.

"MWO?" pekik Minseok kaget dengan keputusan direkturnya itu.

CKLEK

BRAK

Yunho menutup pintu ruangannya rapat-rapat, tak peduli dengan sumpah serapah Siwon luar sana. Napasnya tiba-tiba memburu. Emosi benar-benar menguasai pikirannya hingga kejadian malam itu bagaikan kaset film yang berputar tanpa henti dikepalanya. Bagaimana mulutnya menawarkan tubuh Jaejoong pada Siwon dan Seunghyun, bagaimana keesokkan harinya dia langsung menyetubuhi Jaejoong.

DEMI TUHAN

Inagatannya kembali kemasa dimana Jaejoong datang dengan pakaian yang sobek kerumah karena kabur saat sang appa akan menjualnya. Jaejoong berlutut, meraung-raung meminta perlindungan. Tapi apa? Justru dia yang menawarkan tubuh Jaejoong bahkan gratis. Brengsek kau JUNG!

"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH" tubuh tegap itu meringsut menekuk dipintu besi itu. Kakinya tak kuat menopang tubuhnya sendiri. Kepalanya pening, hingga dia meremasnya kuat.

"Kenapa kau diam saja Jae? hiks…hiks… wae?" desis Yunho.

Tiba-tiba mata yang sudah lembab itu melotot. Tubuhnya refleks bergerak membuka pintu dan berlari untuk menuju tempat dimana mobilnya terparkir rapi. Sudah terlalu lama bukan Jung? Kau meminta Jaejoong pergi agar kalian tampak seperti orang yang tak saling mengenal dank au bisa mengungkapkan perasaanmu sesuka hati. Sudah terlalu lama bukan?

'Kandungan Jaejoong sudah 5 bulan sekarang. Yang pasti itu anakku, bukan 2 namja yang tak lebih bajingan dariku itu. Aku akan membawamu kembali kesisiku Jae. Pasti. Sebagai seorang Jaejoong tanpa marga dan Jung Yunho' batin yunho disela rasa bersalahnya.

Jangan kira Yunho tak memantau keadaan Jaejoong 2 bulan ini. Bahkan kedai kim ahjumma makin ramai bukan hanya karena Jaejoong yang membantu kedai itu bekerja lebih cepat, tapi karna Yunho juga menyumbangkan uangnya pada orang-orang disekitar sana untuk mempromosikan kedai itu.

Saatnya bertemu Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Kim ahjumma membantu Jaejoong menutup kedainya. Hati yeoja paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik diusianya itu tak akan tega membiarkan Jaejoong kelelahan sampai sebegitunya.

"Aigooo Aigooo lebih baik kau segera pulang dengan Ahra. Kalian sudah kelelahan begitu, lihat saja mulut Ahra yang sudah mangap-mangap begitu. Biar ahjumma yang menutup kedai" suruh Kim ahjumma yang pastinya akan dituruti oleh namja cantik yang bak yeoja itu sekarang.

"Ne. Hati-hati ahjumma" Jaejoong sudah memapah Ahra yang sudah sangat mengantuk itu menuju rumah mereka. Namun sebuah suara menginterupsi langkah kakinya hingga dia tercekat, tak sanggup bergerak dengan Ahra yang kaget dibuatnya.

"Aku ingin pesan semua makanan yang dibuat oleh yeoja itu" ujar suara bass dibelakangnya datar.

Kim ahjumma menatap arah pandangan namja didepannya bingung. Mata itu begitu dingin dan sarat akan kerinduan. Bahkan Kim ahjumma bisa melihat mata itu seperti habis menangis.

"Ah maaf tuan, tapi kami sudah tutup" ujar Kim ahjumma ramah. Tapi namja didepannya itu malah menerobos masuk kedalam kedai yang sudah sepi dan kosong itu. Namun namja itu malah membalikkan kursi yang sudah rapi untuknya duduk. Kontan Kim ahjumma melongok kesal.

Jaejoong menutup mata, menghirup napas dalam dan mulai melanjutkan langkah kakinya yang benar-benar kaku sekarang. Dia merindukan suara itu, bahkan ingin berbalik dan memeluk pemilik suara itu, tapi hati kecilnya mengatakan untuk pergi karena rasa sakit yang sudah terlalu dalam ditorehkan pemilik suara itu.

"Berani kau pergi, kupastikan keddai ini hancur bersamaan dengan yeoja tua itu" ujar namja itu tanpa menoleh pada siapapun.

Kim ahjumma mengira namja itu bicara pada hantu. Namun dia mulai mengerti sekarang saat Jaejoong tak lagi melangkahkan kakinya dan punggung Jaejoong yang bergetar menandakan namja cantik yang sudah dianggapnya anak itu tengah menangis. Bahkan dia melihat Ahra menatap kearahnya sendu. Itu karena Ahra khawatir pada namja kesayangannya itu.

"Maaf tuan.-"

BRAK

"YAK!" pekik Kim ahjumma kaget bukan main saat namja itu menggebrak meja dan berbalik keluar kedai, menabrak bahunya, lalu berjalan cepat menuju Ahra dan Jaejoong.

SRET

Terlambat, mereka terlalu shock dan tidak mengerti ketika namja itu tiba-tiba saja menghentakkan tangan jaejoong hingga tangan itu terlepas dari tubuh Ahra. Hingga Jaejoong diseret paksa untuk masuk keddalam mobil mewah namja itu.

"LEPPAS! AHJUMMA TOLONG! AHJUMMA!" pekik Jaejoong frustasi saat tangan besar itu begitu kuat mencengkram tubuhnya.

"Y- YA- YAK! KAU! SIAPA KAU? LEPASKAN ANAKKU!" Kim ahjumma yang diikuti Ahra dibelakangnya langsung mengejar namja tadi yang menyeret Jaejoong yang bahkan sengsegukkan. Hingga kedua orang itu masuk kedalam mobil, meninggalkan Kim ahjumma dan anaknya yang berteriak-teriak meminta pertolongan namun nihil.

"AHJUMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**"**

**TBC**…

Aaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrgggggggghhhhhhh remas rambut kuat kuat!

Sebenarnya seobieeeeee pengeeeeeeeeeeen banget nulis nama Yunho jadi Jaejoong dan Jaejoong jadi Seobie.

Yah You know lah betapa serasinya Seobie dan Jaejoong.

Jung Yunho, aku benar-benar terpaksa menulis namamu, ciaaaaaaaaaaattttt #lotar_Yunho_ketempat_sampah

HUFTZ -_-" ….


	7. Chapter 7

I Know I'm Just Your Sex Partner (Second Version)

By: Kim Eun Seob

Twitter: MJaeseob

.

.

.

YUNJAE FANFICTION

.

.

.

WARNING

KHUSUS DEWASA/DIBAWAH 17 TAHUN WAJIB MENJAUH

YAOI/INCEST/BDSM/kemungkinan MPREG/ANGST BUANGEEEEEEEETTTTTTT/YANG BACA WAJIB REVIEW, LAU GAK BERARTI DOSA YA. HAHAAAAAA

.

.

.

SUMMARY  
Jaejoong harus bertahan saat hyung kandungnya sendiri tega memperlakukannya seperti seonggok sampah tak berguna. Bahkan dia mencintai hyung-nya sendiri. Cukup sudah penderitaan seorang Jung Jaejoong.

.

**Takut kalian ga ngerti, mohon baca dulu versi pertama. Karena diversi terakhir, kedua versi sebelumnya bakal dituangkan lagi. Karena, semua tokoh dicerita adalah wujud renkarnasi dari tokoh sebelumnya.**

.

.

.

Chapter 7

Jaejoong dipaksa masuk kedalam sebuah apartment yang jelas-jelas dia tidak tahu tempat itu sebelumnya. Matanya sembab dan menatap nanar sekitar ruangan, lalu beralih menatap punggung namja bermata musang yang sudah melepaskan cengkramannya dari tubuh Jaejoong untuk mengunci pintu itu.

"Duduklah. Apa kau sudah makan?" tanya namja yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Yunho.

Tanpa mempedulikan tatapan Jaejoong dan isakkan yang terus keluar dari mulut namja cantik itu, Yunho membuka lemari es, mencoba mencari apa saja yang bisa dimasak untuk makan malam Jaejoong. Sedangkan Jaejoong tak bergeming sedikitpun. Isakkan Jaejoong bahkan sudah menghilang, membuat Yunho khawatir dan mengalihkan perhatianya pada Jaejoong sejenak.

"Cantik, apa kau benar-benar seorang yeoja? Ck bagaimana bisa aku menculik seorang yeoja yang tengah hamil?" Yunho berdecak dan kembali focus mengolah daging pilihannya agar menyatu dengan rempah racikannya.

Jaejoong mendongak menatap punggung yunho kembali. Rasanya Yunho bukan orang sehumoris itu. Pasti ada rencana jahat dibalik semua decakkan dan kikikkannya. Jaejoong menahan napas, mencoba menetralisir detak jantungnya yang menggila akibat perpaduan rasa rindu dan takut yang berlebihan.

"Ngomong-ngomong bra mu turun. Lepaskan saja jika tidak nyaman" ujar Yunho blak-blakkan dengan santainya dan tetap memunggungi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong?

Jangan tanya lagi, lihat saja pipinya yang sudah memerah sekarang. Tangannya secepat kilat melepaskan bra milik Ahra dan menyembunyikannya dilaci terdekat. Jaejoong benar-benar malu sekarang. Tapi rasa malu itu tak bertahan lama, setelah dia sadar keberadaannya sekarang.

"Apa lagi yang kau inginkan?" tanya Jaejoong dingin.

"Apa kau tidak ingin membantuku memasak?" tanya Yunho balik, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Dimana ini? Aku takut hiks… hiks…" kembali bibir cherry itu bergetar saat isakkan lolos lagi dari mulutnya.

NYUT

Yunho menggenggam pisau ditangannya erat, hatinya begitu ngilu setelah mendengar penuturan Jaejoong. 'sebegitu menakutkannya kah? Aku?' batin Yunho. Yunho membalikkan tubuhnya, menghampiri Jaejoong, membiarkan daging rempah -nya yang kini tengah dia kukus. Tubuh tinggi tegap itu mendekat pada Jaejoong. Namun Jaejoong terus saja menghindar.

"Aku merindukanmu, tidakkah kau juga merindukanku?" tanya Yunho dengan senyum lirihnya saat melihat tubuh Jaejoong gemetaran.

"Setelah semua yang kau lakukan? Kau bilang kau rindu?!" Jaejoong memekik tanpa sadar. Amarah benar-benar menguasai dirinya saat ini.

GREP

Yunho dengan cepat menarik tubuh ringkih itu mendekat padanya. Tak peduli Jaejoong yang terus memukul dada ataupun punggungnya. Dia tak peduli, dia sangat ingin memeluk namja cantik itu sekarang.

"Lepas! Aaaaaarrrrrrrgggggghhhhhhh hiks…hiks… lepaskan aku! LEPAS!" ronta Jaejoong saat pelukkan yUnho semakin mengerat, hingga membuatnya sesak napas dan perutnya sakit bukan main.

"Kumohon. Tenanglah Joongie" lirih Yunho.

DEG

DEG

DEG

"Joongie?" Jaejoong terkekeh geli mendengar panggilan lama itu. "Kau sudah sadar kalau aku ini namdongsaengmu? Eoh?" cela Jaejoong.

CUP

CUP

CUP

"Jika kau mencintaiku, maka jangan menjadi dongsaengku. Jadilah orang asing yang kucintai, agar tak ada beban dihati ini" ujar Yunho menatap kedua mata doe itu intens setelah mengecup kening, dan kedua pipi Jaejoong.

"…"

"…"

Hening. Tak ada suara apapun yang keluar dari mulut kedua namja itu. Jaejoong benar-benar kelu. Tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang. Rasanya dunianya berputar-putar hingga membuatnya pusing dan mual.

"Ayo makan dulu, setelah itu kita bicara lagi"

Jaejoong fana. Tubuhnya terasa sangat ringan saat Yunho menggiringnya menuju meja makan. Lalu membiarkan namja bermata musang itu melayaninya makan.

Krieeett

"Aku suapkan ne. Joongie makanlah yang banyak"

Yunho mendudukkan dirinya disamping Jaejoong. Jaejoong tak menoleh padanya, namun dengan lembut Yunho memutar tubuh Jaejoong menghadapnya, dan menyuapi Jaejoong dengan perasaan haru-nya. Setahunya, ini sudah sangat lama tak dia lakukan bersama Jaejoong. Terakhir dia menyuapi Jaejoong, adalah saat sebelum Jaejoong pergi meninggalkannya waktu itu. Yunho terus menyuapi Jaejoong hingga nasi dalam piring yang dipegangnya habis tak bersisa. Yunho akan berdiri untuk membawa piring ke tempat pencucian, namun tangan dingin Jaejoong menahannya.

"Izinkan aku melakukannya juga untukmu. Orang asing yang kucintai"

Demi Tuhan, Yunho merasa semakin bersalah saat mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Jaejoong. Hatinya berdenyut semakin ngilu saat menyadari dan menyadari bahwa hati Jaejoong benar-benar dibuat khusus dari emas. BUkan hati manusia bajingan sepertinya. Kenapa melihat senyum Jaejoong membuat hatinya semakin sakit. Harusnya Jaejoong menyumpahinya, memukulnya, atau bahkan membunuhnya diam-diam jika ada waktu yang tepat. Tapi lihatlah, namja cantik itu kini malah menyendok nasi kedalam piring untuk seorang Jung Yunho yang sudah menghancurkan hidupnya.

"Aku mencintaimu" ujar Jaejoong dnegan tangan yang sudah bersiap menyuapi Yunho.

HUP

Yunho menerima suapan itu. Tidak, matanya memanas sekarang. Ada air yang akan siap turun kapan saja. "Kau bukan adikku" jawab Yunho dengan air mata yang sudah turun bebas mengaliri pipinya. Terlihat aneh memang, apalagi dia sedang mengunyah makanannya.

"Aku mencintaimu"

HUP

Kembali Yunho menerima suapan dari Jaejoong yang wajahnya tampak datar dan penuh raut lelah. 'Kau lah penyebabnya Yun' batin Yunho. "Kau namja yang kurus" jawab Yunho.

"Aku mencintaimu"

HUP

"Apa kita pernah bertemu? Kenapa wajahmu begitu familiar?"

"Aku mencintaimu"

HUP

"Apa kau seorang malaikat? Kenapa wajahmu secantik ini?" Yunho mengelus pipi Jaejoong. Merasakan tulang pipi Jaejoong yang timbul dengan jelas diwajah Jaejoong.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu hiks… hiks…" tak tahan, Jaejoong pun kembali terisak.

Yunho mengambil piring ditangan Jaejoong dan menaruhnya dimeja. Dilihatnya jam yang menunjukkan hampir tengah malam. Dibawanya tubuh ringkih itu menuju kamarnya dan membaringkan tubuh itu disisi ranjang, lalu sisi sebelahnya diisi olehnya.

"Kenapa menangis hm?" bisik Yunho yang mendekap tubuh Jaejoong yang menghadap padanya. Dituntunnya wajah itu menatap kearahnya. Dia sadar, terlalu banyak luka dimata yang sembab itu.

"untuk apa membawaku kembali jika pada akhirnya kau hanya membuat harapanku meninggi dan besoknya kau akan menjatuhkanku lagi dengan keras? Wae?" Jaejoong berucap lirih disela tangisnya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Katakan padaku" Yunho mengelus rambut Jaejoong yang sudah panjang se-dada itu.

"Kau mencintaiku?" tanya Jaejoong, memberanikan diri. Namun hanya tatapan mata yunho yang menghanyutkannya itu yang dia dapat. "kumohon biarkan aku menjalani hidupku tanpa baying-bayangmu lagi. Bukankah kau yang memintanya? Aku tidak memaksamu mencintaiku, dank au tidak perlu merasa terbebani dengan perasaanku" bisik Jaejoong.

"Kau tahu betapa aku mencintaimu. Bahkan sebelum kau menyadari perasaanmu, aku sudah merasakan itu jauh sebelum dirimu. Ketidaktahuanmulah yang membuat hatiku sakit dan ingin kau juga merasakan sakit itu" penuturan Yunho cukup membuat Jaejoong mendongak tak mengerti. Yunho menghapus airmata Jaejoong, dan mengusap keringat diwajah Jaejoong.

"Aku mencintaimu lebih dari dirimu sendiri Jae. Terlalu besar hingga aku tak bisa mengendalikannya" tambah Yunho lagi dan menatap mata Jaejoong dalam.

"Hyung?"

"sssttt aku bukan hyung-mu sekarang. Jika kau mencintaiku, jangan panggil aku hyung. Aku cukup merasa terbebani dengan panggilan itu. Aku bukanlah hyung yang baik. Kau bukan seorang Jung karena keturunanmu lagi, tapi karena kau akan memiliki seorang suami bermarga Jung. Will you?" bisik Jaejoong setelah mempertemukan hidungnya di hidung Jaejoong.

"Aku takut"

"Takut apa?"

"Takut ini hanya mimpi, lalu aku terbangun tanpa kau disisiku" tangis jaejoong langsung pecah.

"Aku akan membuatmu percaya"

"Bagaimana bisa?" Jaejoong benar-benar kalap, bahkan dia semakin sengsegukkan.

"Aku ingin menjenguk aegya kita. Panggil namaku saat aku melakukannya. Katakan bila sakit meski aku menggunakan lube. Pukul aku jika kau lelah. Aku akan pastikan tak ada rasa sakit"

"Yun?"

.

.

.

"Eomma apa Jae oppa akan baik-baik saja? Hiks… aku tidak bisa tidur hiks… aku takut dia tidak kembali lagi eomma~~~" tangis Ahra dengan memeluk sweater Jaejoong.

Kim ahjumma dengan cepat memeluk anak semata wayangnya itu. Bukan hanya Ahra yang khawatir disini, bukankah Jaejoong sudah seperti anaknya? Hatinya juga tengah kalut sekarang.

"Ahra ya~~~ tenaglah ne. Bukankah besok kau ada ulangan? Tidurlah ne. Jae oppa-mu akan kembali. Kita tunggu saja ne" ujar Kim ahjumma mencoba menenangkan Ahra. Walaupun dia juga tak tenang.

'Jae? Dimana kau sekarang? Tuhan memberkatimu nak. Tuhan pasti melindungimu' batin kim ahjumma pasrah.

Ingin lapor polisi? Uang mereka sangat terbatas jika harus berurusan dengan polisi yang pasti akan memanfaatkan keadaan dan meminta uang dari mereka. apalagi kedai mereka sebenarnya tergolong berada ditempat yang tak seharusnya didirikan sebuah kedai.

.

.

.

"Min, kenapa kita kembali kesini tiba-tiba?" tanya Kyuhyun saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya yang tadi tengah terbaring diranjang kini sudah duduk diteras rumah besar bak istana yang sangat dikenalnya. Rumah Jung haelmoni, nenek Changmin kekasihnya.

"Entahlah Kyu, sepertinya Tuhan marah pada kita"

"Tapi Min, wajah kita tak menua sedikitpun. Kita sama Min! Kita sama!" pekik Kyuhyun shock sambil memandang tubuhnya sendiri.

"Ne, kita biarkan saja masa depan menjemput kita nanti. Berjanjilah kau akan tetap mencintaiku nanti" rengek Changmin.

"Hahahaaaa kau i-"

"YAK! Kalian darimana saja? Ayo makan! Uhuk uhuk" pekik Jung haelmoni memanggil Changmin dan Kyuhyun untuk makan siang.

"NE~~~~~~~~" keduanya pun berlari memasuki rumah besar itu.

'Eomma, kau akan baik-baik saja kan? Aku yakin, akan tiba waktu kita untuk kembali bertemu di tempat yang berbeda, dunia yang berbeda. Aku ingin hidup menjadi adikmu saja nanti, agar aku bisa menjagamu' batin Changmin lirih.

.

.

.

"Iya, pasienku itu namja dan dia bisa hamil. Kenapa kau tidak hamil hamil juga?" gerutu namja berjidat lebar namun tampan itu pada namja imut yang tengah mengatur napas, hingga dada telanjangnya naik turun.

Ya, kedua namja itu baru saja bergumul panas sejak 3 jam yang lalu. Mereka adalah Yoochun dan Junsu. Yoochun menuntut Junsu agar bisa hamil seperti namja cantik yang pernah menjadi pasiennya itu.

"Brengsek! Badanku sakit JIDAT! Euunnggghhh" erang Junsu yang merasa tubuhnya remuk redam akibat ulah Yoochun. "Itu takdirnya, kenapa kau memintaku menjadi sama dengannya? Awas saja kalau besok aku tidak bisa bangun dari reanjang ini. Kupastikan kau dipecat dari pekerjaanmu akibat pelecehan ini" geram junsu dengan mata terpejamnya.

"Aiissshhhh kau ini. Aku hanya ingin eomma merestui kita. Hanya dengan kau hamil, kita bisa menikah Su. Aku sangat berharap padamu" lirih Yoochun.

Junsu yang mendengarnya, langsung membalikkan tubuhnya memunggungi Yoochun. Jujur saja, hatinya sakit sekali menerima kenyataan jika orang tua Yoochun tak merestui hubungan keduanya. Bagaimana mungkin namja bisa hamil? Yah, meski ada, tapi kenapa dia juga harus bisa? Ini sangat rumit. Haruskah hubungannya dengan yoochun berakhir begitu saja.

"Tapi Su, apa kau tahu? Namja itu mengidap kanker paru-paru stadium akhir. Aku tidak tahu, apa sekarang dia masih bisa bertahan atau tidak. Aku harap dia masih bisa melihat anaknya sebelum ajal menjemputnya" Yoochun langsung memeluk Junsu dari belakang.

"Kau pernah mengantarnya bukan? Dimana dia tinggal?" Junsu berpura-pura peduli, padahal dia sangat tak peduli. Hanya agar Yoochun tak mengetahui tangisannya.

"Didaerah Gangnam. Ah, yang pasti rumah paling besar di komplek MAE"

JDEEEEEEERRRRRRR

Awalnya junsu memang tak peduli, tapi saat mendengar jawaban Yoochun tentang keberadaan namja cantik yang hamil dan mengidap kanker paru-paru itu, jantungnya serasa akan putus begitu saja. 'Tidak mungkinkan?' batinnya menghindari kenyataan. Secepat kilat junsu mengambil handphone'nya yang ada di meja nakas, hingga dia tak kesulitan mengambilnya. Tangannya membuka cepat ponselnya dan membuka gambar-gambar dia dengan seseorang.

"Jangan katakana bahwa namja cantik itu adalah namja ini" panic Junsu yang tengah memperlihatkan wajah Jaejoong di ponselnya pada Yoochun.

"Su?" Yoochun menatap tak percaya pada Junsu yang langsung menangis meminta kepastian.

.

.

.

"Yuuuuuuuunnnnnnhhhh ahhhh"

CROOOTTT

Jaejoong menyemburkan spermanya setelah Yunho mengocok juniornya cepat, ditambah junior Yunho yang terus menumbuk cepat prostatnya. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya menikmati sisa-sisa orgasmenya dan merasakan junior Yunho yang semakin mengeras didalam rektumnya dan membesar. Hingga Yunho mengeluarkan spermanya sepenuhnya dalam rectum Jaejoong.

"Jeongmal saranghaeyoo" ujar Yunho yang kini menumpukan tubuhnya dengan lutut dan tangannya agar tak menyakiti aegya-nya.

"Nadooo" Jaejoong tersenyum bahagia. 'Walau singkat, aku sangat bahagia hyung. Aku harap aku sempat melihat wajah serupa milikmu yang kini tumbuh dirahimku' batin Jaejoong.

"Uhuk uhuk uhuk hup" Jaejoong memelototkan matanya dan menutup mulutnya cepat saat merasakan cairan anyir yang biasa dikeluarkannya itu akan keluar lagi dari mulutnya.

"Joongie?" Yunho mengernyit bingung. "gwencana?" tangannya mengelus dahi Jaejoong yang basah.

SRET

Jaejoong langsung menyingkir dari Yunho dan mengunci diri dikamar mandi Yunho. Dia sangat takut jika Yunho melihatnya berlumuran darah seperti sekarang. Dia tak ingin Yunho khawatir. Hidupnya sudah cukup bahagia sekarang, jangan sampai Yunho memintanya berobat dan membuat waktunya semakin singkat untuk bersama Yunho.

TUK

TUK

TUK

"Joongie? Gwencana?" terdengar suara Yunho mengetuk pintu dan memekik memanggilnya.

"Gwencana Yun. Aku hanya mual. Sepertinya aegya kita tidak senang dengan baumu" dusta Jaejoong. Namun cukup ampuh membuat Yunho terkikik geli.

"Ara! Awas saja kalau dia nanti malah minta dipeluk olehku hahahaaa"

Jaejoong dapat mendengar derap langkah kaki Yunho menjauh dan derit ranjang yang menandakan Yunho sudah kembali ke ranjangnya.

"Mian hyung hiks… hiks…" isaknya pelan. Darah terus saja keluar dari hidung dan mulutnya. Membuatnya tak bisa kembali menemui yunho dalam waktu cepat.

TBC…

Selamat menikmati chap ini.

Biarlah Jaejoong bahagia dan saya tetap galau. Hiks…

Terima kasih buat yang udah mengoreksi bahasa inggris saya.

Demi Tuhan saya mahasiswa bahasa Inggris, tapi ternyata bahasa inggris saya masih buruk.

Benar-benar memalukan. Tapi dari sini saya juga belajar, bahwa koreksi itu sangat penting.

Maaf jika bahasa saya sangat buruk. Saya akan belajar lebih baik lagi.

Jeongmal gomawoooo ^_+ …


	8. Chapter 8

I Know I'm Just Your Sex Partner (Second Version)

By: Kim Eun Seob

Twitter: MJaeseob

.

.

.

YUNJAE FANFICTION

.

.

.

WARNING

KHUSUS DEWASA/DIBAWAH 17 TAHUN WAJIB MENJAUH

YAOI/INCEST/BDSM/kemungkinan MPREG/ANGST BUANGEEEEEEEETTTTTTT/YANG BACA WAJIB REVIEW, LAU GAK BERARTI DOSA YA. HAHAAAAAA

.

.

.

SUMMARY  
Jaejoong harus bertahan saat hyung kandungnya sendiri tega memperlakukannya seperti seonggok sampah tak berguna. Bahkan dia mencintai hyung-nya sendiri. Cukup sudah penderitaan seorang Jung Jaejoong.

.

**Takut kalian ga ngerti, mohon baca dulu versi pertama. Karena diversi terakhir, kedua versi sebelumnya bakal dituangkan lagi. Karena, semua tokoh dicerita adalah wujud renkarnasi dari tokoh sebelumnya.**

.

.

.

Chapter 8 (FULL YJ Moment)

"KIM JAEJOOOOONG" panggil Yunho membahana didepan kamar mandi dalam apartment. Ini semua gara-gara Jaejoong yang tak juga keluar dari kamar mandi dengan waktu hampir setengah jam lamanya. Sedangkan dia belum juga mandi.

"Tunggu hyung, aku BAB. MIAN! Sedikit lagi!" pekik Jaejoong dari dalam kamar mandi. Bohong? Iya, namja cantik itu lagi-lagi berbohong. Jelas-jelas darah sedang mengucur deras dar mulutnya dan hidungnya.

"YAK! YA SUDAH! CEPAT SEDIKIT! ATAU AKU TAK JADI MENIKAHI NAMJA JOROK SEPERTIMU" pekik Yunho sengaja dikeras-keraskan.

"NEEE" sahut Jaejoong dari dalam.

Jawaban yang membuat Yunho kembali menyambangi ranjangnya dan kembali bergelung dengan selimutnya. Namun, tiba-tiba dia merindukan kopi susu hangat yang sering dibuatkan Jaejoong untuknya. Kaki jenjangnya dengan segera keluar dari kamar menuju dapur.

Sedangkan Jaejoong yang mendengar langkah kaki Yunho menjauh, langsung keluar dari kamar mandi dan segera mengambil obat penahan rasa sakit yang memang disimpannya didalam tas-nya. Secepat mungkin dia meneguk obat itu untuk menghambat aliran darh yang mulai tak bisa diatur lagi itu. Merasa ngilu dihifung dan paru-parunya mereda, Jaejoong langsung bergegas memakai baju yang sudah disiapkan Yunho untuknya. V-neck putih, rok putih dan Sweater tebal berwarna pink.

"Aiiissshhh kapan dia membelikan baju-baju ini?" gerutu Jaejoong saat melihat beberapa tas yang isinya baju-baju wanita dengan merk yang tak bisa dibilang murah.

CKLEK

"Boo?" Yunho menatap Jaejoong intens, sedangkan jaejoong hanya bisa menutup wajahnya yang memerah karena malu. "Aigoo kenapa tidak bilang kalau sudah selesai memakai kamar mandi?" pekik Yunho kesal, dan membuyarkan pikiran Jaejoong yang mengira Yunho menatapnya intens karena dia cantik.

'Aiiisssshhhh' batin Jaejoong kesal.

"Aku mandi dulu, kau buatlah sarapan. Setelah itu kita langsung berangkat ke villa di Jeju" ujar Yunho sebelum menutup pintu kamar mandi rapat-rapat.

.

.

.

Jaejoong bergelut dengan masakannya didapur. Mempersiapkan hidangan lezat dimeja dapur. Rambut panjang sepinggangnya dia ikat kuda. Benar-benar seperti yeoja hamil yang sangat cantik dan… ekhem kasmaran. Tentu saja kau akan mengerti jika melihat tanda-tanda dileher dan dada atasnya yang hanya ditutupi sedikit oleh sweater-nya.

"Aigooo" desah yunho frustasi. Sontak Jaejoong kaget mendengarnya.

"Wa- wae?" tanya jaejoong bingung.

"Lihatlah namja cantik ini. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa makan dengan tenang jika leher dan dada-nya terekspose begini? Hmm?" gerutu Yunho sambil membelitkan syall putih dileher Jaejoong. "Atau kau memang sengaja? Ingin menjadi sarapanku pagi ini?"

CUP

"Yu~~nm" rengek jaejoong saat Yunho mengecup bibirnya singkat.

"Apa? Minta lebih?" tantang Yunho yang sudah duduk dimeja makan.

"Aiiisshhhh kenapa pakaianku putih-putih begini?" Jaejoong ingin tahu alasan Yunho.

"Kau benar-benar seperti bidadari yang tersesat dibumi saat memakainya kau tau?"

BLUSSSSHHH

"Aiiisshhhh" gumam Jaejoong dengan pipi yang merona.

"Hahhaaaaa ya sudah. Itu kenyataan. Tak bisa dipungkiri. Jja! Ayo makan makananmu. Setelah ini kita berangkat. Awas saja kalau kau kabur dihari pernikahan" ancam Yunho.

"Ahahahaaaaa" gelak tawa khas Jaejoong menggema. "Bahkan jika ini mimpi, kuharap aku tidak terbangun lagi" ujar Jaejoong yang langsung melahap makanannya.

Yunho? Jangan ditanya. Airmatanya hampir saja menetes kalau saja dia tak menahannya kuat-kuat saat mendengar harapan Jaejoong. Demi apapun, dia sangat menyesal. Kalau saja mereka bukan saudara, mungkin sudah lama dia menikahi Jaejoong. Tapi takdir berkehendak lain.

"Sarangahae Joongie ya~~~" ujar Yunho dengan wajah manisnya yang membuat Jaejoong terpesona.

"Nadoo Yunnie ya~~~" balas Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah menginjakkan kaki mereka di Jeju. Kapal pesiar yang disewa yunho baru saja menepi ditepian pelabuhan Jeju. YUnho langsung menggenggam tangan Jaejoong, menggandeng tangan kurus Jaejoong menuju mobil yang sudah menjemput mereka.

"Kau keluarlah. Terima kasih sudah mengantarkan mobilku" ujar Yunho, tentu saja dengan ramah seperti biasa. Sedangkan jaejoong hanya membungkukkan badan hormat pada harabeoji yang keluar dari mobil Yunho dan berpindah ke mobil yang memang ada disamping mobil Yunho.

"Sudah, jangan terlalu lama menatap mereka. Mereka bahkan tidak tampan sedikitpun Cepat naik Boo" ujar Yunho dengan nada yang errrrrrr membuat Jaejoong terkekeh geli malah.

BRAK

Dentuman pintu mobil terdengar begitu keras. Jaejoong malah menatap Yunho dengan pandangan usil-nya.

"Kau cemburu, eoh? Ne? Ne?" cecar Jaejoong dengan telunjuk yang terus mentoel-toel pinggang Yunho, hingga Yunho berjengkit kegelian.

GREP

"Cemburu kau bilang? Memang kau berani meninggalkanku?" tantang Yunho dengan mata musang-nya yang menatap mata doe Jaejoong tajam. Apalagi genggaman tangannya ditangan Jaejoong yang tadi ditangkapnya saat Jaejoong menusuk-nusuk pinggangnya.

"Yu- Yun? Kau marah?" tanya Jaejoong gugup. Dadanya berdebar-debar ditatap setajam itu oleh Yunho. Takut jika Yunho marah padanya dan akan menyakitinya lagi. Jaejoong menundukan kepalanya takut, tanpa sadar Yunho malah menatapnya dengan seringai maut-nya.

"Kau harus dihukum JUNG JAEJOONG"

"KYAAAAAAAAAA AHAHAHAHAHHAAAA YUUUUUUUUUUUNNN HAHAHHAAAAAA"

Mobil itu terisi dengan tawa keduanya saat Yunho menggelitiki Jaejoong, hingga Jaejoong kegelian setengah mati. Apalagi perutnya yang berisi membuatnya semakin geli saat Yunho menyentuhnya karena kulitnya makin sensitive jika Yunho menyentuhnya. Hingga yang bisa keluar sari mulutnya hanya tawa kegelian. Tapi, tetap tak bisa dibohongi jika rasa bahagia menyelimuti keduanya. Bahkan dalam perjalanan, mereka masih sempat-sempatnya bercanda.

"Boo… apa kabar Changmin?. Anak itu tidak pernah terlihat lagi semenjak kalian lulus" tanya Yunho.

"Iya, sudah 3 bulan tidak melihatnya. Kurasa dia sudah di Canada. Ponselku rusak, mungkin dia sudah berusaha menghubungiku tapi tak bisa. Aku merindukan junsu dan Cgangmin" seru Jaejoong, membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan dimata Yunho.

"Oh ya, apa setelah melahirkan kau ingin melanjutkan kuliahmu? Bukankah kau menginginkannya?"

"Yunnie mau membiayai kuliahku?" Yunho hanya mengangguk. "Jeongmal?" Yunho mengangguk lagi. "Huwaaaaaa aku mauuuuuu" pekik Jaejoong girang. Hingga sebuah kenyataan membuatnya sadar dan membuat tawanya berganti menjadi senyum lirih. "Tapi, aku tidak ingin kuliah lagi sekarang"

"Wae?" Yunho mengernyit bingung.

"Aku ingin menjaga anakku dengan baik setelah lahir. Bukankah itu tugas seorang eomma?"

"OMO~~~ Calon isriku benar-benar semakin mirip yeoja jika bicara sedewasa ini" puji Yunho, eummm sedikit mengejek memang.

"Mwo? Jeongmalyo? Apa aku juga semakin yeppo?" Jaejoong mulai memancing Yunho untuk memujinya lagi. Jemari kurusnya memainkan rambutnya genit bak yeoja sungguhan, ditambah matanya yang mengerjap-ngerjap menggoda.

"Aigooo… Kau tau? Kau paling cantik di dunia ini. Apa kau lupa jika kau seperti bidadari? Omo!" pekikkan Yunho diakhir membuat senyum Jaejoong berubah menjadi mengerucut bingung. Yunho menyeringai, bukannya dia tidak tau kalau Jaejoong haus akan pujian darinya. Hahahaaaa…

"Wae?"

"Tapi aku lupa eummm dadamu, benar-benar datar sekarang" cecar Yunho dengan wajah tak berdosa, dan langsung menyetir dengan hikmat. Namun, dia masih dapat melihat wajah kesal Jaejoong yang malah membuatnya gemas.

"Awas saja kalau kau berani mengemut nipples-ku dan meremasnya seperti kemarin malam. Awas saja" ancam Jaejoong dengan frontal. Sontak membuat celana Yunho menyempit.

CKIIIIIITTTT

"OMO! Kau mengagetkaku Yun. Kenapa berhenti tiba-tiba?" Jaejoong mengelus-elus perutnya + dadanya yang melonjak kaget saat Yunho mengerem tiba-tiba dan menghentikan mobilnya ditepi jalan yang memang tengah sepi.

"Kau benar-benar nakal Boo~~~ Maaf jika aku harus memperkosamu sekarang juga" seru Yunho dengan napas memburu dan langsung membawa Jaejoong ke jok belakang.

"MWO? YUN!" seru Jaejoong kaget bukan main setelah menyadari posisinya sekarang yang dikepung tubuh Yunho.

"Jja! Mari makaaaaaannnn" seru Yunho sambil melucuti sweater Jaejoong dan menaikkan kaos Jaejoong hingga dadanya terekspose sempurna didepan Yunho.

"Eunnggghhh ahhhh Yunnnhhh nanti ada yang liaaaathhhh ahhhhhh" erangan dan desahan Jaejoong meluncur begitu saja saat bibir hati Yunho membuat kissmark baru dilehernya, ditambah tangan Yunho yang meremas-remas dada Jaejoong gemas.

"Yunnnhhhhh geumanhhhhaeehhhhhh ooouuuhhhh enggghhhhh mmmppppphhh cccpkkcpkmmppphhcpk"

Yunho semakin mengerjai tubuh Jaejoong, apalagi saat suara Jaejoong mengerang dan mendesah, ohhh benar-benar membuat libido-nya naik 100 derajat, tanpa perlu dipinta. Keduanya terus berciuman, tanpa peduli dengan sekitar. Yah, menikmati moment bercinta dimobil. Benar-benar uji nyali bagi Jaejoong.

"Ahhh bagaimana dengan Sicca ahhh jikahhh kitah menikahhh akh akh awww" pekik Jaejoong sambil bertanya. Seketika itu juga Yunho berhenti men-service junior Jaejoong. Jaejoong meraup napas sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Mereka sudah tau hubungan kita. Sicca dan Hyunjoong. Aku sudah memberitahu mereka tentang kehamilanmu"

"MWO?" tentu saja Jaejoong kaget. Bagaimana bisa Yunho seberani itu?

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku tak akan membiarklan apapun menghalangi cinta kita lagi. Persiapkan dirimu. Ride me now!" pinta Yunho setelah menjelaskan perihal Jessica dan Hyunjoong. Yunho dengan cepat membuat Jaejoong yang sudah tanpa bottomless berpangku menghadapnya dan mulai mengarahkan juniornya pada hole Jaejoong yang sudah dilumurinya dengan lube yang diambilnya didalam tas.

"Kau sudah merencanakan ini Yun?" pekik Jaejoong saat Yunho melumurkan lube ke rectum-nya dan mempersiapkan rectum-nya dengan jari-jari panjang Yunho. Sedangkan Yunho hanya tersenyum evil. Jaejoong pasrah saja kalau begini.

JLEB

"OUGGGHHHHHHHH ahhhhhh" desah Jaejoong saat junior Yunho masuk sepenuhnya kedalam manhole-nya. "Euunnggghhhhhh" Jaejoong mengeratkan pelukkannya dileher Yunho.

"Ride me Boo. Bukan aku yang memuaskanmu. Puaskan dirimu sendiri dan aku" Yunho tersenyum geli saat melihat wajah frustasi Jaejoong.

"Ara! Ara!" Jaejoong mengerang pasrah dan langsung menggerakkan tubuhnya naik turun.

"Errggggghhhhh" erang Yunho sama frustasinya dengan Jaejoong karena gerakkan Jaejoong yang sangat lambat.

"Yuunnnnn aku tidak tahanhhh Ride me pleeeaaasseeehhh ennnghhhhh"

BRUK

"Akh akh Yun akh akh" desah jaejoong tak terelakkan lagi saat Yunho langsung menindihnya dan memiringkan tubuhnya. Apalagi kecupan-kecupan Yunho diseluruh wajahnya. Sungguh, hati Jaejoong berbunga-bunga diperlakukan selembut ini. Meski yang dibawah sana terus menghentak keras tepat di prostatnya.

"Boohhh akh akh akh" Yunho juga tak kalah mengerang merasakan rectum Jaejoong yang mencoba mengetat namun malah melicin karena lube yang tertarik semakin masuk kedalam rectum Jaejoong. Yunho malah frustasi. Sepertinya dia menyesal melumuri banyak lube ke rectum Jaejoong.

Keduanya terus bersahut-sahutan menerikkan desahan nikmat masing-masing hingga akhirnya keduanya mengerang panjang bersamaan saat mencapai klimaksnya.

"Oke. Kita lanjutkan di villa saja" Yunho tergopoh-gopoh membantu Jaejoong memasang kembali rok-nya. Apalagi gedoran pintu mobil yang berasal dari polisi yang menggedor pintu mobil mereka. Yunho terus berdo'a semoga polisi tidak marah karena mobil yang berguncang miungkin. Sedikit bersyukur karena kaca mobilnya tak tembus pandang dari luar. Jadi tak mungkin ada yang melihat adegan 'perang' mereka.

CKLEK

"Ada apa pak?" tanya Yunho setelah keluar dari mobil dan berhadapan langsung dengan polisi yang menggedor pintu mobilnya tadi.

"Anda ditilang karena berhenti di tepi jalan tol"

"Mwo? Istriku tiba-tiba pingsan jadi aku benar-benar tak sengaja berhenti disini" alasan Yunho sangat tepat, toh Jaejoong memang tertidur kelelahan.

"Jinja?" polisi itu mengintip kedalam mobil dan melihat wanita yang tampak berkeringat dalam tidurnya. Polisi itupun mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah, ini peringatan pertama. Jangan sembarangan berhenti di jalan tol lagi. Silakan bawa istrimu kerumah sakit terdekat" polisi itupun pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang menarik napas lega.

Yunho menghidupkan AC'ya ke angka yang lebih rendah karena aura mobilnya yang benar-benar panas. Gerah setelah bercinta denan calon istrinya itu. apalagi gaya tiduran Jaejoong yang sangat menggairahkan dengan wajah yang mengkilap akibat keringat. Yunho terkikik geli. "Tak kusangka aku segila ini karena kau Boo" dan mobil Yunhopun menembus jalanan lagi menuju villa-nya.

.

.

.

"Hyung kita sudah sampai?" tanya Jaejoong yang terbangun akibat rem Yunho yang lagi-lagi mendadak.

"Ne~~~ ayo turun" seru Yunho dengan nada bahagia-nya karena mendapat jatah lebih awal pastinya.

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaa yeppottaaa" seru Jaejoong saat melihat pantai didepan villa. Dia sangat ingat tempat ini. Ini villa keluarga-nya. Ya, Jaejoong tak akan lupa saat appa, eomma, Yunho dan dirinya menginjakkan kaki mereka untuk pertama kalinya ditempat ini. Jaejoong sedikit sedih mengingat masa-masa itu. Apakah keluarganya dikutuk hingga berakhir seperti ini? Jaejoong tersenyum lirih.

"BOO! Mandilah dulu baru kita bermain dipantai!" panggil Yunho yang sudah berdiri diambang pintu villa. Jaejoong menoleh dan senyum lirih itupun berubah menjadi senyum paling cantik saat melihat wajah berseri-seri Yunho.

"Ne~~~" Jaejoong langsung berjalan menuju Yunho yang merentangkan tangan padanya. Sejenak Jaejoong mengingat tujuan mereka kemari. 'Lusa kita menikah Yun? Tuhan, jebal… panjangkan umurku. Kumohon jangan renggut kebahagiaan ini begitu cepat' batin Jaejoong berdoa.

GREP

"Saranghae" bisik Yunho saat Jaejoong datang dalam pelukkannya.

"Nadooo" jawab Jaejoong sambil mencium sekilas bibir hati Yunho.

Keduanya melangkah masuk kedalam villa, mengabaikan teriakkan ombak pantai yang seolah-olah ingin mengatakan bahwa mereka berdosa dan berdosa. Angin dan ombak yang kuat benar-benar menjerit ketakutan atas hubungan kedua namja itu. Berdoa agar Tuhan mengampuni dosa besar mereka.

.

.

.

00.00 KST (Christmas)

Terlihat seorang namja cantik baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Merasa cuaca begitu dingin, dengan cepat dia membuka lemari yang sudah terisi dengan pakaian yang disusunnya tadi sore. Tangannya langsung merampas pakaian tebalnya. Tubuhnya bergetar kedinginan saat akan memakai bajunya, hingga dia bisa mendengar suara memekakkan telinga yang menginterupsi kegiatannya.

PREEEEEEEETTTTT

"HAPPY CHRISTMAS! PREEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTT –Pre- pretttttttttttt" pekik Yunho dan diakhiri suara terompet yang akhirnya mau tak mau membuat Jaejoong kesal. Anehnya, suara terompet itu, kenapa jadi tersendat-sendat begitu?

"YUN! KAU MENGAGETKANKU brrr" pekik Jaejoong sambil menutup telinga dengan kedua tangannya, tak sadar jika lilitan handuk dipinggangnya lepas dan berakhir dengan pemandangan menakjubkan bagi Yunho.

"Kau tidak sedang menggodakukan Boojaejoongie?" Yunho melangkah maju mendekati Jaejoong yang masih tidak mengerti maksud tatapan Yunho.

"Yun?" refleks Jaejoong melangkah mundur melihat tatapan Yunho yang mengarah ke selangkangannya. "KYAAAAAAAAAA! MESUM PERVERT! MENJAUH DARIKU!" pekik Jaejoong dengan tangannya yang cepat-cepat mengambil handuknya yang tergeletak dibawah lantai.

GREP

"Kau sengaja kan? Hmmm wangiiii" bisik Yunho seductive setelah berhasil merengkuh tubuh telanjang Jaejoong yang memang sangat dingin dicuaca seperti malam natal begini. Sedangkan Jaejoong yang memang kedinginan hanya bisa menggigit bibir merasakan kehangatan pelukan Yunho.

"Jangan gila Yunnnhhhh, lusa kita menikah dan kau sudah menyetubuhiku 2 kali eohhhh ahhhh? Aiissshhh jinja! Awwww enngggghhhhh" Jaejoong tak bisa berkutik saat mulut Yunho sudah menyerang bagian-bagian sensitive-nya.

"Kau yang menggodaku, kenapa aku yang disalahkan eoh? Dasar kucing nakal!" ejek YUnho sambil mencubit hidung bangir Jaejoong, hinga mendatangkan rengutan dari Jaejoong.

"Kau yang masuk tanpa izin! Aku tidak menggodamu!" sungut Jaejoong kesal.

"Sudah sudah! 1 ronde saja sebagai hadiah natal. Otte?"

"A-"

"NO REJECTING!"

HUP

Jaejoong pasrah lagi jika Yunho sudah mengangkat tubuhnya dan membawa tubuhnya kekasur empuk yang bisa jadi akan hancur bagai kapal pecah. 1 ronde? Kau percaya? Bahkan Jung Jaejoong tak percaya itu.

.

.

.

Pagi minggu yang indah. Pasir pantai masih dipenuhi bekas-bekas salju malam natal kemarin. Keindahan minggu ini tak luput dari keindahan suasana hati kedua namja bersaudara yang saling mencintai itu, dan tak ada yang tahu pastinya. Keduanya, Yunho dan Jaejoong sedang menikmati pemandangan di luasnya padang rumput di villa keluarga Jung didekat pantai.

Yunho yang duduk dibalkon, menselonjorkan kakinya yang jenjang dengan nyaman melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada pinggang telanjang Jaejoong yang kini tengah bersandar di dadanya. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, menggenggam erat tangan Yunho yang melingkari pinggangnya. Napasnya memang tak beraturan karena sesak akibat angin pantai yang sangat kuat ditambah lelah tubuhnya akibat kegitan ranjang mereka yang baru selesai setengah jam yang lalu. Tapi, tak dihiraukannya rasa sesak itu, karena moment seperti ini tak akan mudah didapatkannya. Takut? Ya, dia takut jika dia marah, Yunho akan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Besok kita akan menikah Boo, kau senang?" bisik Yunho sambil mencium bau wangi yang menguar dari rambut Jaejoong.

"Eum. Nan jeongmal henbokkaesseo. Saranghae" Jaejoong membuka matanya, dan semakin menekankan punggungnya pada dada Yunho.

"Nadoo. Kita akan hidup bahagia, aniya? Ada kau, aku, dan bayi kecil kita. Eummm bagaimana kalau aku beri dia nama Changmin?"

"Mwo? Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak mau dia rakus seperti Changmin temanku. Yaaahhh walaupun dia sangat pintar" Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"kekeke~~~ justru karna itu Boo. Dia akan jadi pewaris Jung, jadi dia harus pintar. Lagipula, mereka akan beda marga. Hmmm"

"Terserah Yunnie saja" Jaejoong kembali menyamankan sandarannya. "Yun, aku capek. Aku boleh tidur sebentar kan?"

"Mianhae eoh? Ok! Jajjayooo"

HUP

Lagi-lagi Yunho menggendong tubuh Jaejoong bridal secara tiba-tiba, membuat Jaejoong terlonjak kaget. Untungnya Yunho tak mengerjainya pagi ini, jadi dia benar-benar bisa tidur nyenyak kan? Euggghhh diam-diam Jaejoong menyembunyikan napasnya yang bergemuruh. Sampai Yunho menghilang dibalik pintu kamar setelah menutup semua jendela, Jaejoong kembali mengatur napasnya. Sungguh, rasanya seperti ada yang sedang menekan paru-parunya hingga dadanya sesak seperti itu.

.

.

.

Yunho membeli semua bahan makanan yang akan diolahnya untuk menjadi menu dinner-nya mala mini bersama Jaejoong. Senyum lebar terus terukir diwajahnya, hingga handphone nya berdering menandakan ada panggilan masuk tepat saat dia masuk kedalam mobilnya yang ban-nya 1/9 ditutupi salju. Korea memang tak bisa menghindari salju natal bukan? Apalagi pulau Jeju.

"Yeobbeoseo?" jawabnya dengan suara ceria bawaan bahagia tadi.

"Woaaa anak sulungku sedang bahagia sepertinya ahahaahahahaaaa" sontak wajah ceria Yunho berubah menjadi dingin mematikan saat mendengar nada tawa yang diturunkan pada Jaejoong.

"Apa lagi maumu?"

"Aku hanya merindukanmu nak. Kenapa cara bicaramu negative sekali? Ngomong-ngomong, anak bungsu-ku sudah kau usir dari rumah ya? Ah… atau namja cantik yang sedang tertidur ini adalah anak bungsu-ku yang akan menghasilkan banyak uang untukku?" sontak penuturan orang itu membuat Yunho kalang kabut dan segera melajukan mobilnya menuju villa-nya. Apalagi sekarang sudah hampir malam, Jaejoong pasti ketakutan.

'Ya tuhan Jae, ini sudah sore dank au masih tidur?' batin Yunho kesal.

"Jangan macam-macam" ancam Yunho. Namun hanya suara tawa yang terdengar. "Lagipula, uang darimana lagi yang kau pakai untuk mengikuti kami eoh? Apa maumu sebenarnya?!"

"Aigooo… aku hanya mengambil si bungsu. Dia milikku, kau kan milik eomma-mu. Apa sih yang sudah dikatakan jalang itu, hingga kau mengambil Jaejoong dariku?"

"Kau! BRENGSEK!"

"Woaaa aku bisa melihat mobilmu. Kau ke pasar terdekat ternyata. Oke… kali ini Jaejoong ku lepaskan. Jaga dia baik-baik atau aku akan membawanya pergi ahahahahaaaa"

PIP

CKLEK

Tergesa-gesa Yunho membuka pintu mobil, masuk kedalam villa dan menuju kamar Jaejoong secepatnya. 'Tidak, hari bahagia kami besok. Kumohon, jangan ambil dia' batin Yunho kalut.

CKLEK

"Haaahhhhh syukurlah…" Yunho mengamati kamar Jaejoong yang masih lengkap dengan Jaejoong juga disana. Sedikitpun Yunho tak melihat jejak appa-nya. 'pintu terkunci dan kaca balkon sudah teraliri listrik, tidak mungkin dia bisa masuk' batin Yunho lagi, hinga dia tenang.

Kaki jenjangnya langsung menuju dapur dan pikirannya hanya terfokus pada hari esok. Hari dimana dia akan menikah dengan Jaejoong. Hari bahagianya. Ya, hari kebahagiaan mereka tepatnya.

.

.

.

"Boo? Kau dimana?" panggil Yunho yang baru saja selesai memasak dinner untuk mereka malam ini. Namun, sang pujaan hati malah menghilang dalam sekejap.

Yunho menunggu Jaejoong dimeja makan. Dia pikir, mungkin Jaejoong sedang mandi. Tapi, sudah setengah jam dan dia masih tak menemukan Jaejoong-nya. Perasaan khawatir menyeruak begitu saja. Dengan langkah kaki jenjangnya, dia mencari Jaejoong dikamar mandi.

"Boo? Kau lama seka-JOONGIE!"

Yunho memekik saat melihat Jaejoong tergeletak didekat wastafel kamar mandi dengan darah yang bertebaran dihidung dan mulut Jaejoong. Secepat kilat YUnho membawa tubuh ringkih itu ke-Rumah Sakit. Dipikirannya sekarang hanya ada pertanyaan "Apa yang terjadi padamu Joongie?".

.

.

.

Jaejoong yang sudah tiba di Rumah Sakit langsung digiring menggunakan ranjang dorong yang dibawa langsung oleh perawat disana. Sedangkan Yunho hanya bisa termenung saat mendengar suara dokter yang terus memintanya menunggu diluar dan gebrakan pintu pertanda ruangan dimana jaejoong berada ditutup rapat.

Takut.

Hanya takut, yang kini menguasai Yunho. Perasaan takut yang membuatnya tak bisa berpikir dengan jernih.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku Boo. Apa yang terjadi padamu? Aku takut Boo… Aku takut hiks…"

Drrrtttt drrrttt

"Yeobbeoseyo?"

"…"

"Suie? Iya ini Yunho hyung. Dapat nomor hyung darimana?" Yunho menahan tangisnya, tak ingin ada yang mendegar tangisannya.

"…."

"Iya, kami sudah lama pindah. Mian tidak memberitahu kalian"

"…"

"penyakit? Penyakit apa maksudmu? Dia-"

"…"

"MWO?"

BRAK PRANK

Handphone mahal limited edition itu pecah dilantai marmer Rumah Sakit tanpa ada yang peduli dengan mahalnya harga barang itu. Pemiliknya pun tampak tak peduli. Tubuh yang tadi terduduk lemas kini berdiri mematung. Benar-benar bak patung, hingga untuk menoleh ke pintu dimana Jaejoong ditangani saja rasanya sulit sekali.

"Tidak mungkin. Besok kami menikah. Iya, ini hanya bualan. Ini hanya bualan kekekeee~~~ Mereka memang mengerjaiku. Jaejoong pasti yang meminta mereka mengerjaiku. Hahhaaaaaa awas saja kalau kau ketahuan mengerjaiku Boo. Kalau begitu, aku mengurus kerjaan kantor saja. Biar dia heran, kenapa tak ada aku disampingnya. Ya kan? Dia kan hanya mengerjaiku. Hahahaaaa kekekee~~~" Yunho menahan tawa, sambil melangkah menjauh dari Rumah Sakit. Anehnya, air matanya malah semakin deras mengalir.

"Iya, dia hanya mengerjaiku. Kau tega sekali mengerjai calon suamimu Boo" ujar Yunho meyakinkan dirinya sendiri sambil mengusap air matanya kasar, dan mobilnya pun benar-benar melaju meninggalkan Rumah Sakit.

TBC…


	9. Chapter 9

I Know I'm Just Your Sex Partner (Second Version)

By: Kim Eun Seob

Twitter: Mjaeseob

Bbm: 75de8b83

.

.

.

YUNJAE FANFICTION

.

.

.

WARNING

KHUSUS DEWASA/DIBAWAH 17 TAHUN WAJIB MENJAUH

YAOI/INCEST/BDSM/kemungkinan MPREG/ANGST BUANGEEEEEEEETTTTTTT/YANG BACA WAJIB REVIEW, LAU GAK BERARTI DOSA YA. HAHAAAAAA

.

.

.

SUMMARY  
Jaejoong harus bertahan saat hyung kandungnya sendiri tega memperlakukannya seperti seonggok sampah tak berguna. Bahkan dia mencintai hyung-nya sendiri. Cukup sudah penderitaan seorang Jung Jaejoong.

.

**Takut kalian ga ngerti, mohon baca dulu versi pertama. Karena diversi terakhir, kedua versi sebelumnya bakal dituangkan lagi. Karena, semua tokoh dicerita adalah wujud renkarnasi dari tokoh sebelumnya.**

.

.

.

Mata doe itu membuka perlahan. Matanya menerawang karena penglihatan yang tidak terlalu jelas akibat baru bangun dari pingsannya. Matanya langsung membelalak kaget ketika menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang berada di Rumah Sakit. Dalam hati dia terus bertanya 'mungkinkah Yunho yang membawanya ke Rumah Sakit?" "Apa Yunho tahu penyakit yang dialaminya?"

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanya seorang perawat yang baru saja masuk keruangannya.

"Siapa yang membawaku kemari?" tanya Jaejoong dengan suara serak khas orang yang baru bangun tidur.

"Kami tidak tahu" perawat itu sibuk dengan catatan ditangannya, seolah tengah mendata sesuatu.

"Sudah berapa lama aku disini?"

"3 jam. Kau bisa lihat sendiri langit sangat gelap. Haaahhh…." Perawat itu menghela napas kasar. "Orang yang membawamu kemari pergi entah kemana. Padahal kau harus dirawat intensive disini tapi dengan penuh penyesalan, kami tidak bisa merawatmu tanpa biaya. Mianhae"

Mengerti maksud perawat itu, tanpa babibu, Jaejoong langsung melepaskan infuse di pergelangan tangannya. Kaki lemahnya berjalan gontai keluar dari Rumah Sakit. Pemikirannya masih kalut, tentang siapa yang membawanya ke Rumah Sakit dan lain-lain. Kakinya terus melangkah membawa tubuh pucatnya menerobos jalanan yang tampak lengang di Jeju. Yah, bersyukur karena dia ingat letak villa keluarganya. Jadi, tinggal memesan taxi bukan?

.

.

.

Jaejoong memasuki villa. Saat membuka pintu, hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah ruangan yang penuh dengan bouquet lily, bunga kesukaannya. Dahinya mengkerut penasaran dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan Yunho disore hari begini. Rasanya dia ingin tiduran ditengah bunga itu. aromanya dia sangat suka. Matanya, tiba-tiba melirik dinding yang ditempeli sebuah surat. Jaejoong langsung mengambil surat itu dan membukanya.

**Kau cantik sekali.**

**Aromamu bahkan lebih menenangkan daripada lily ini.**

**Temukan aku ^_^"**

"eh?" Jaejoong meneliti seluruh ruangan dengan matanya. Ternyata ada begitu banyak surat setelah surat itu. "Yun?" panggil Jaejoong ketika semua surat sudah ditangannya dan berhenti dimeja makan.

"…"

"Yu- Yunho?" Jaejoong menjadi ragu menyebut nama Yunho saat Yunho malah tak menoleh sedikitpun padanya.

Jaejoong mendekati Yunho, dengan perasaan takut-takut, Jaejoong mencoba memeluk Yunho, namun Yunho menghindar dan menghindar. Dada Jaejoong semakin sesak, dia takut Yunho marah padanya karena menyembunyikan penyakitnya.

"Hiks…mi- mianhae…hiks…hiks…" Jaejoong terisak hebat, bahkan tubuhnya sampai bergetar menahan tangisannya. Yunho sampai kaget melihatnya.

"Yya YAK! Kenapa menangis eoh? Aiiissshhhh" sungut Yunho saat Jaejoong menangis, padahal dia hanya mengerjai Jaejoong. Yunho melihat surat-surat ditangan Jaejoong yang sepertinya belum terbuka semua. Yunho mendengus, mungkin Jaejoong salah paham.

GREP

"Mianhaeee…hiks…hiks…" Jaejoong langsung membalas pelukan Yunho seerat yang dia bisa.

"Ssssttt aku hanya bercanda Boo. Jeba~~l uljima~~~ berhentilah menangis. Tenang ne" Yunho mengecup mata Jaejoong lalu mengelus punggung Jaejoong agar Jaejoong tenang.

"aku takut…hiks… aku takut kau marah dan akan meninggalkanku…hiks… aku takut…"

CHU~~~

"Demi Tuhan. Jung Yunho tak akan pernah meninggalkan BooJaejoongienya. I promise" ikrar Yunho setelah mengecup kilat bibir cherry Jaejoong.

"…" Jaejoong terdiam menetralisir sakit didadanya akibat menangis tadi.

"Kau ini- aiissshhh yang mengerjaiku siapa yang menangis siapa? Hahahhaaaaa… mengerjai dengan membawa-bawa penyakit kanker paru-paru. Hahhaaa ada-ada saja. Sampai bawa-bawa Junsu juga"

DEG

Jaejoong terkesiap mendengar penuturan YUnho. Shock memang, tapi hal itu malah membuat Jejoong semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya ditubuh Yunho. 'Junsu tahu?' batinnya. Tapi pertanyaan itu segera terjawab saat mengingat siapa kekasih Junsu. Entah bagaimana pada akhirnya Junsu tahu, dia tak perduli.

"Setelah menikah, surat-surat itu dibaca sampai habis ne! Aku sudah hampir kehilangan tanganku saat menulis surat-surat itu" gerutu Yunho sambil menyeret Jaejoong menuju meja makan. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Yunho… 'hyung'nya. Maaf Tuhan, sepertinya kataitu sangat sacral hingga dia tak ingin menyebutnya lagi.

"Ne Yunnn" Jaejoong menurut. "Eummm… suapi aku?"

"Dasar manja!" hardik Yunho mengejek Jaejoong yang langsung memasang air muka memelas andalannya.

CHU~~~

"Berhenti menciumku seperti itu!" sungut Jaejoong saat Yunho menciumnya kilat lagi.

"Kalau yang lama itu nanti dikamar saja"

PLETAK

"Awww" ringis Yunho saat garpu mendarat didahinya.

"Bukan itu maksudku! MESUM!" pekik Jaejoong kesal. Sedangkan Yunho hanya tertawa gemas.

.

.

.

Hari yang mereka tunggu-tunggu pun tiba. Jaejoong dengan anggun mengenakan dress putih yang dipilihkan Yunho untuknya. Kesal memang. Tapi, mengingat perutnya yang tidak memungkinkan untuknya menggunakan tuxedo, dia dapat mengerti maksud Yunho. Telapak kakinya yang tak beralaskan apapun itu berjalan menapaki pasir pantai yang menjadi altar resepsi pernikahan mereka yang hanya dihadiri parapengunjung pantai dan pastur yang akan menikahkan mereka. Tangan Jaejoong menyambut uluran tangan YUnho yang sudah menunggunya sedari tadi.

Acara pernikahanpun berlangsung dengan hikmat setelah mereka mengikrarkan janji masing-masing. Semua yang melihat pernikahan mereka benar-benar tidak mengetahui jenis kelamin asli dari sang mempelai yang mengenakan drees putih pengantin yang sangat cantik itu. tak ada satupun yang tahu.

"Janji jangan meninggalkanku?" ujar Yunho dengan mata yang menatap Jaejoong intens.

"Eum!" angguk Jaejoong bersamaan dengan airmata yang sudah jatuh terlebih dahulu sebelum dia menjawab pertanyaan Yunho.

CHU~~~

Ciuman Yunho memang mampu membuat Jaejoong berhenti menangis, tapi tidak dengan hatinya yang berdegup kencang, kalut dan takut menjadi satu saat mengingat umurnya yang mungkin bisa habis setelah pernikahan ini.

Sesuatu yang ganjil terjadi. Yunho merasa semua yang ada disekitarnya tiba-tiba terdiam kaku layaknya batu. Saat dia mencoba melangkah mundur, dia malah melihat tubuhnya yang masih memeluk Jaejoong erat itu juga bagaikan batu. "Tidak! Apa-apaan ini? JAE!" pekik Yunho mencoba menggerakkan dan menyentuh Jaejoong berkali-kali, namun nihil. Hingga sebuah seruan menyadarkannya.

"TIME MACHINE!" seru seseorang dibelakangnya dan membuat Yunho berbalik menatapnya heran.

"Changmin?" Yunho mengerjap kuat seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang tengah terjadi.

"Ne! Kau merasa aneh dengan keadaanmu tuan Jung?" tanya Changmin yang sebenarnya dia sendiri juga tahu jawabannya.

Yunho berlari mendekati Changmin. Meminta penjelasan atas semua yang dialaminya saat ini. Tidak mungkinkan dia sudah mati. Lalu Changmin mengatakan Time Machine? Itulah yang membuatnya penasaran.

"Eomma mungkin sudah mati sekarang?" ujar Changmin dengan mata sendu menatap kearah Jaejoong yang terdiam dalam ciuman dan pelukkan hangat Yunho didepan pastur sana.

"Eomma? Apa maksudmu?" Yunho semakin bingung dan terus mengikuti Changmin yang malah duduk santai ditepi pantai.

"Dunia ini penuh dengan misteri ya? Bahkan aku bisa pergi kemanapun sesuka hatiku dalam waktu yang tak akan terjangkau oleh manusia seperti kita" wajah Changmin semakin sendu.

"Katakan padaku! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa aku sudah mati? Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Yunho mengelilingi tubuh Changmin karena bingung yang menderanya.

"Kau belum mati, tapi aku membuat waktu kematianmu ditunda"

"WHAT?!"

"Coba lihat pria itu?" tunjuk Changmin pada salah satu pria berbaju santai dengan menodongkan pistol kearah tubuh Yunho yang membatu.

"Ya Tuhan! Bahkan peluru itu mengambang di udara?" Yunho menatap tak percaya peluru yang sebentar lagi akan menembus tepat dikepalanya. "Appa!" pekik Yunho geram saat melihat pelaku penembakkan itu.

"Sebenarnya kau sudah mati dan mungkin eomma juga akan mati saat itu. Kanker paru-paru nya akan membunuhnya tepat setelah kematianmu" ujar Changmin lagi datar.

"Siapa yang dari tadi kau panggil eomma?!" geram Yunho frustasi.

"Kau tidak berubah ya? Kasar dan ambisius" ejek Changmin.

"MIN!" berang Yunho semakin kesal.

"Aku anak kalian. Aku sudah melewati masa dimana seharusnya hari ini kalian mati. Tapi, sekarang aku ingin menghentikannya setelah tahu cara menghentikannya. Jaejoong adalah eomma-ku yang berharap bisa hidup bahagia bersama keluarganya. Bukan mati dengan semua rasa penyesalan karena pernikahan haram kalian" airmata jatuh begitu saja saat Changmin mengutarakan perasaannya. "Eomma, dia ingin sekali bisa hidup bahagia denganmu tanpa rasa bersalah dan dosa"

"Kau?" Yunho mencoba menerka-nerka.

"Ya, aku dan kyuhyun sebenarnya datang dari masa lalu. Aku melakukan eksperimen ini hanya untuk mengabulkan permintaan Kim Jaejoong sebelum ajal menjemputnya dimasa lalu. Dia ingin hidup bahagia denganmu dan aku"

"Jadi?" Yunho mencoba mencerna maksud Changmin.

"Hanya kau yang bisa mengubahnya. Kita akan pergi kemasa depan setelah masa ini. Kita mugkin akan hidup menderita. Karna aku sudah melihat masa depan kita disana" Changmin menunjuk lingkaran hitam yang berjarak 100 meter dari tempatnya sekarang.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kami disini?" Yunho semakin bingung tentunya.

"Jika kau bisa menebus dosamu dimasa lalu, maka kita akan kembali bersama disini. Dalam keadaan yang berbeda tentunya. Aka nada pendamping tiap mempelai disana" tunjuk Changmin pada tiap sisi Jaejoong dan yUnho yang membatu.

"Maksudmu?"

"Tidak akan ada pernikahan haram ini. Kita akan menebus dosa kita dimasa lalu dengan memperbaiki diri dimasa depan berikutnya. Jika kita berhasil, kita akan kembali disini. Tentunya aku tidak menjadi anak haram kalian" bengis Changmin menatap Yunho yang menganga mendengarkan penjelasannya.

"Apa hal yang buruk akan terjadi dimasa depan?" tanya Yunho hati-hati.

"Sangat buruk. Kau hanyalah orang miskin yang sangat mencintai putra presiden Kim Corporation, alias Kim Jaejoong. Luka demi luka menyayat hatimu untuk menebus dosamu. Kau akan kehilangan ingatanmu dimasa ini. Aku, anakmu yang cacat akan mengingat semua hal ini. Namun aku tak akan bisa bicara apa-apa karena Tuhan membuatku bisu. Itu perjanjiannya. Kau siap?"

"Shireo!" Yunho menggeleng keras, menolak permintaan Changmin. Changmin menatap Yunho murka. "Kenapa tidak kau biarkan kami mati sekarang? Sehingga tak aka nada penderitaan lagi?"

"Ini permohonan orang yang kita cintai. Kenapa kau takut sekali menderita? Padahal kau selalu membuat orang-orang disekitarmu menderita?" jerit Changmin pilu. Dia meneguk ludahnya kasar. "Jika kau bisa melewati penderitaanmu dimasa depan, kita semua akan berkumpul lagi disini. Ada eomma, dirimu, harabeoji dan haelmoni. Ahra jumma. Semua akan berkumpul disini lagi. Tidakkah kau menginginkan hal inndah itu terjadi?"

"Lalu bagaimana jika aku gagal? Kau tahu jika ingatanku dihilangkan. Bagaimana bisa aku tahu aku harus melakukan apa? Ditambah kau tak bisa bicara. Ini akan sangat sulit!" Yunho semakin frustasi.

"Ara. Dari awal aku tahu bahwa tidak pernah benar-benar mencintai eomma. Dia benar-benar mengidap kanker pru-paru karena ulahmu pun kau tidak perduli dan tak mau mempercayainya" desis Changmin.

"Mwo? aku yang membuatnya sakit? Bagaimana mungkin?"

"Kau tahu jika dia mengidap pru-paru lembab, tapi kau selalu membelikannya es krim, semarah apapun haelmoni padamu. Ka uterus memperkosanya dan memberikan luka memar ditubuhnya padahal kau tahu bahwa dia tidak boleh terlalu lelah, dan terlalu banyak menangis. Kau tahu itu semua! Tapi kau tak mau menderita sedikitpun untuknya?! HAH?!" Changmin kalap. Emosinya meningkat begitu saja dan mencengkram kerah tuxedo Yunho.

Yunho menatap Changmin tak percaya. Semua yang dikatakan Changmin benar-benar dilakukannya. Benar, dialah penyebab kematian seorang Jung Jaejoong. Airmata-nya tiba-tiba mengalir begitu saja saat mencerna harapan Jaejoong dan Changmin.

"Baiklah" Yunho menelan ludahnya kasar. Changmin juga sudah melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Mwo?" Changmin agak ragu dengan jawaban ambigu yuho.

"Aku akan ikuti saranmu"

"JINCA?" pekik Changmin girang. Sedangkan Yunho hanya menatap sendu kearah Jaejoong yang mambatu disana.

"Eum!" angguk Yunho pasti.

SRET

"gomawo!" ujar Changmin pilu setelah memeluk tubuh Yunho yang lemah tak bertenaga.

"Eum" angguk Yunho dengan airmata yang terus mengalir. Yunho takut, takut jika dimasa depan nantipun, dia akan tetap melukai Jaejoong. Dia sangat takut. Tanpa sadar jika raganya kini sudah berada dilingkaran hitam yang dibuat Changmin.

"Kita pasti bisa!" Changmin menggenggam tangan Yunho erat. Yunho hanya tersenyum getir, mengangguk menerima dukungan Changmin.

.

.

.

"ANDWAE!" pekik Kyuhyun yang tak menemukan Changmin dikamarnya.

"Wae Kyu?" pekik Mrs. Jung tak kalah histeris setelah mendengar teriakkan Kyuhyun.

"Changmin! Changmin menghilang bersama semua hasil eksperimennya. Ottokkhae? Hiks…hiks… haelmoni…hiks…hiks…" Kyuhyun memeluk Mrs. Jung erat.

"Apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan Changmin?" tany Mrs. Jung yang jadi ikutan khawatir menddengar tangisan Kyuhyun.

"Dia, dia menentang waktu. Dia menyalahi aturan Tuhan dengan pergi kemasa depan hiks…hiks…"

"Aigooo kau ini ada-ada saja. Tidak mungkin ada hal semacam itu" Mrs. Jung terkikik geli mendengar penuturan cucu menantunya itu dan langsung kembali berkutat didapur.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menangis dan terus berpikir bagaimana caranya menyelamatkan Changmin.

THE END…

Okeehhh sampai jumapa di versi terakhir.

Semoga Changmin dan Yunho dapat menyelessaikan misinya dengan baik. Amin.

Annyeooong ^_^" …


End file.
